A Year in the Life
by myboygeorge
Summary: By popular request, the Crumbsverse follows Beckett and Castle in their first year of raising little RJ while they deal with a grown-up child in Alexis as well.  Set simultaneously to BOGO Baby, M-rating is a given.
1. Family Time: 10 Days

The snow was falling gently as Detective Kate Beckett looked out the window of the apartment. She was exhausted, thrilled, overwhelmed and a whole host of other things all at once. In her arms was a beautiful baby. Her baby. The little life she'd made with her husband when he'd ravished her on the couch in front of the fireplace on Valentine's day.

'You are the best early Christmas present Mommy ever got,' she murmured to her son. Her beautiful Richard James Castle. Little RJ, a precious piece of heaven to call her own. 'I know you can only really hear me right now but this thing we're at right now, that's home and that nice warm thing bringing the heat is called a fireplace. And that smell is Daddy making us dinner.'

'How's our man doing?' Castle asked her from the kitchen stirring the pot of beans and onions; he was making chilli, one of Alexis' and Beckett's favourite winter warm-ups.

'He's pretending he's napping, I think, he's got his funny face on.'

'He's got a funny face already?'

'Yeah, like you get when you're pretending to be innocent when you're secretly scheming with Ryan and Esposito.'

'I just bet he's been having coded baby exchanges with Mallory Ryan already,' Castle decided, adding onions. 'I sincerely believe that babies have codes like that, and once we figure out how to breed babel-fish, we're going to find out what they really mean when they're cooing and gurgling.'

'But do we want to know, that's the question.'

Castle set the timer for the chilli to simmer, went to sit with his wife with the baby. How far they'd come since they first met, Castle thought. The first conversation he'd had with this beautiful woman was when he'd been in a police interrogation room and he'd told her he'd be happy to let her spank him. She had indeed spanked him, albeit playfully two and a half years later, the first night they'd spent together.

Now they had a gorgeous son together, and a daughter who was on her way down the stairs sniffing like a bloodhound.

'I smell my favourite winter warm-up,' she said, stretching upwards as she went to make tea. 'Though after the baby shower yesterday, I doubt I'm going to need to eat until next week.'

'Meredeth knows how to put on a spread, that's for damn sure,' Castle agreed. 'Tessi and her little brothers and sisters are going to be spoiled for life, and so will RJ and whatever one comes after him.'

'Okay, easy tiger, we can't even make love for fun yet, let's not go thinking about the next one. I want to enjoy this little man right here.'

Beckett reached into the baby seat and cuddled her son close. Her son, she thought again. This beautiful creature was her child she'd made with the man she loved. One look at him and she knew there wasn't a thing in the world she wouldn't do to keep him so pure and innocent as this moment right now. She put him against her chest and hummed a little, gently rocking back and forth.

Castle watched her and felt his heart spill over with pride. His wife, his beautiful Kate, never failed to amaze him with how much she could evolve. He hadn't expected their relationship to turn out like this, but it had never stopped him from wanting it with her. The journey they'd taken to get to this point together, with all its highs and lows, speed bumps and fast-tracks, meant more to him than gold.

When Alexis brought over the tray with tea and its fixings, he gave her a smile. 'Guess all that time in England cured you of your New-York-bred coffee impulse, huh?'

'I like them both, but at different times for different things.'

'I surprisingly haven't missed coffee,' Beckett said, tracing her fingertips over RJ's back as he snoozed against her. 'I thought I'd have turned into a monster but knowing I was doing it for this little guy made it easy.'

'He's so cute, I could sweeten this earl grey just by dipping his fingers in the pot,' Alexis cooed. 'I'm going to miss him so much after Christmas.'

Castle gave Alexis the eagle eye. 'Hey, now, none of that. It's still three weeks until Christmas Eve and we're going to have so much fun with this little guy.'

'You want milk, lemon or sugar, Dad?'

RJ seemed to be very in tune with the word 'milk', for it was barely out of Alexis' mouth when RJ woke and began to fuss for his snack-time. Beckett steadied him against her body as she lifted her shirt, adjusted her nursing bra so he could feed.

'Okay, there we are my little prince, drink up,' she murmured, then gave Alexis an apologetic look. 'Sorry for whipping these things out in front of you.'

'Nothing I don't see in the shower every day. And while babies who drink breast-milk do take longer to settle into an overnight sleep routine because they digest it so quickly, they experience fewer health problems such as broken bones or jaundice.'

Alexis glanced down, saw the number on her ringing cellphone. 'Oh, um, excuse me, I have to take this.'

Beckett furrowed her brow at Alexis' exit into the kitchen, heard the young woman's low murmuring laugh and words. The last time she'd been this secretive was shortly after she'd become intimate with JP, and it concerned her that though it was almost six months since then and she'd had a few dates here and there, Alexis might be getting into another relationship when deep down she was still working out things from her last break-up.

She turned to Castle and wasn't surprised to find her own fears mirror in his expression. 'Are you-'

'Yeah, I know that look. I remember her acting like this when I found out about...her and JP last New Year's.'

'Did you expect her to stay a virgin forever?'

'There's not enough alcohol in the world that will make this conversation any easier so we'll try for a different branch of it. You know of anyone she's mentioned or talked about?'

'No, and you cannot borrow my service weapon to scare it out of every boy who walks through that door to see her, assusming of course that's what it is.'

'But that would be so much more fun than a laser-tag gun.' Castle held out his arms for RJ, who'd finished nursing and put his son against his shoulder to burp him. 'Eh, there, little bro, what is your big sister up to?'

Alexis wandered back into the kitchen and smiled at them as she sat back down, poured tea. 'So, what are you guys wanting to do tonight, make it a family thing or did you want some time alone?'

'Who was on the phone?' The question popped out of Castle's mouth before he could stop himself and immediately cursed inward.

'Oh, ah, just a contact for medical school, wanted to know if I wanted to meet to discuss some things. I'm meeting him tomorrow afternoon for coffee.'

He wanted to open his mouth and press the matter further but caught Beckett's eagle-eyed look and cleared his throat. 'We were thinking we'd have chilli and then maybe take a little walk, break in that new stroller of RJ's he got at the shower yesterday.'

'That sounds great.'

'Castle, can you get me my nursing pillow from upstairs?' When he'd gone, Beckett pinned her other baby with a look. 'Is it a boyfriend, Lex?'

'It's...complicated, is what it is, and I'd like a little privacy to sort it out for myself first, but the moment I do, we'll have a nice mommy-daughter heart-to-heart, okay?'

'You got it, besides, every woman's entitled to her secrets, right, RJ?' Beckett flicked a fingertip down her son's cheek. 'Yes, even your sister.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	2. Baby About Town: 18 Days

When Castle awoke to the sound of his wife's voice, it was a little different than he anticipated. It was like she was being broadcasted or something. Lifting his head from the pillow, he saw it was just past eight in the morning and that Beckett's voice was coming from the baby monitor; she was in the nursery with RJ.

_Good job, RJ, you are just such a good little guy eating such a good big breakfast like that. Now we have to pick out some nice clothes because you're going Christmas shopping and because your poppy is coming for a visit tonight. What do you think Poppy would like to see you in?_

Castle chuckled at her voice and wondered what the indomitable detective would have to say if she heard herself on tape cooing to her new baby. Tossing back the covers, he went downstairs to put on a pot of tea so that when she came downstairs in her robe with the little man of the house in his outfit of choice, a footie ensemble of green with little white snowmen.

'There's my boy,' he smiled widely, nipping him out of his mother's arms. 'Did you have a tasty breakfast?'

'He did and he had a big burp and a fart after he was done.'

'Better out then in, RJ.' Castle kissed his little head, then Beckett's lips. 'You hungry?'

'Famished. I had no idea I'd still have such a monster appetite after giving birth.'

Another delightful surprise the movies don't mention.'

Beckett laughed, then went to the cupboard. There was still waffle mix courtesy of Meredeth in the neatly labeled jar, and she knew Alexis had a weakness for waffles, which might bribe the exhausted girl out of bed before ten am so they could do a little Christmas shopping. RJ wasn't a fussy baby so far, and he was a magnet for attention from other parents. She'd felt a little bad for Alexis when she'd taken RJ for a little walk down to the bakery near their house and everyone assumed it had been her baby, but the new big sister had taken it in stride and waved it off, saying she'd already anticipated fielding questions like that before RJ was born.

As she sprayed the waffle iron down with cooking oil, the house-line rang and she answered. 'Hello.'

'Good morning, sugar-beet.'

'Martha, hi, how was the play last night?'

'Oh, it's a smash, darling, no one writes comedy like Scott Munsen and Jay Kingsley. I wanted to call and tell you that I won't be coming for dinner tonight, I'm having drinks with one of the critics from _Modern Theatre_ before curtain, so there will be more leftovers for you to nibble tomorrow for lunch. How are my grandbabies?'

'RJ is having a snuggle with Daddy and Alexis is still in Dreamland, and I'm tempting her with waffles so she'll be up before ten to go shopping with me and RJ.'

'Listen to you, Detective, spoken like a true mother.'

Beckett blushed a little at the compliment. 'Thanks.'

'Just remember, Alexis is a crafty one when it comes to Christmas shopping, so be on your guard. There's nothing more that girl loves to do then pile up shiny gifts under the Christmas tree.'

'I do remember that from last year, and don't forget we're going to Meredeth and Esposito's on Boxing Day for our big dinner so Christmas day here is going to be nice and simple, nothing over the top.'

'Understood. Alright, now that I've gotten him thinking he's in the clear, let me talk to Richard.'

Beckett grinned, held out the phone to her husband. 'She wants to talk to you.'

The squawk of Castle's indignation as Beckett put freshly made waffles onto a serving platter was music to her ears.

* * *

There was nothing like New York at Christmas time. Though New Yorkers were famous for their lack of manners, Beckett always noticed people were a little less rude in December, like when she had to do a wide turn with RJ in his pram and she bumped someone. Normally this would earn a filthy stare and sneered 'watch it, lady', but with barely a week left before the big day, they just looked at her and gave her the evil eye. Not a huge improvement for some people but enough of a marked difference to make Beckett feel good about the world she'd brought her child into. RJ was obviously too little to enjoy his first Christmas, and then there was Alexis. Becket had never seen someone so voracious about gift-giving in her life; the only person she thought could come close to her level of pure unadulterated generosity was Meredeth with her food. By the time they reached Tip-Top-Toys, a haven for parents with children under the age of five, Beckett was wondering if Alexis hadn't been replaced with a Shop-Bot.

'What do you think, will Tessi prefer a book to read or to colour, because Meredeth said she loves both,' Alexis debated as they wandered the aisles. 'She's already trying to read words, she said.'

'Why not get a small one of each? They go to the park and visiting a lot, and Tessi likes taking her things in her back-pack, that way she always has it with her.'

'Genius idea, Mom. Now the more pressing questions, what kinds of things does she like to draw.'

'Sea creatures, particularly Turtles and mermaids, and she likes to read anything.'

'Dad said they're trying for another baby,' Alexis started, then paused when her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID, and flipped it open. 'Talk fast, I'm shopping with my mom. Oh, sure. Yeah, not a problem. Bye.'

Beckett pursed her lips as she adjusted RJ's blanket. 'Mister Mystery-Date?'

'Yes. I'm still stuck on what to get him. Nothing big, just a little something.'

'Alexis, I know I said I wouldn't pry but...you wouldn't keep anything major from me or your father, would you?'

'Like I already told you, the minute there's something to report, you'll be the first to know. Right RJ?' She leaned over to coo at her brother. 'He says, Mommy, stop worrying, Alexis is a big girl now!'

'Then I suppose she's too big for a hot chocolate at Sweet-Tooth, isn't she, baby?'

'Hey, now. No-one is ever too big for hot chocolate at Sweet-Tooth.'

When they'd finished at the toy store, they did indeed head down the block to Sweet-Tooth, a little pastry shop that specialized in three things - cupcakes, hot chocolate and a break from dreariness of the outside world. The walls were cotton candy pink and stenciled with famous landmarks from around the world like the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower, the Heian Shrine amongst others and the floors were black and white checkered tile upon which rested iron-lattice chairs and tables. The air forever smelled of chocolate and creme and was as welcoming as a hug.

Beckett sat down, feeling the fatigue of being a new mom out for the day with her baby while Alexis went to the counter and ordered for them. She picked RJ up out of his pram and cuddled him against her shoulder, where she knew he'd feel her heartbeat; it was his favourite way to be held. She felt him give a little yawn, gurgle in his adorable way.

'I know, sweetheart, this is the last stop, then we are going home to Daddy, because your poppy is coming over for dinner tonight. You have as big a nap as you want.'

RJ, who'd inherited Castle's whistle-nose when he was sleeping, began to smack his gums together so Beckett laid him in his pram, tucked him in as Alexis came over with two fragrant mugs and a plate of cupcakes. 'Oh, yum.'

'Now, don't spoil your dinner, Mom,' Alexis teased her, earning a withering stare.

'Just remember who's the mommy now.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	3. A Castle Christmas Morning: 23 Days

On Christmas morning, Beckett awoke to find a little present on her chest. She'd fallen asleep on her back after giving RJ his four am feeding, and blinking her eyes open saw he'd somehow gotten onto her chest where he was clutching at her pyjamas.

'Hi there, chicken-butt, how'd you get in here?'

'A little help from my friends,' Castle replied, filming it with the camera he'd gotten just for documenting Beckett's

'Do you know what today is RJ?' Beckett held her baby tight so she could sit up with him; the movement had RJ's little nails digging into her skin through the cloth of her pjs. 'It's Christmas morning, baby, why don't we go and see if Santa stopped by last night?'

'I don't know if he made it here, but he certainly had some help from a busy little secret-keeping elf.'

'No, Richard, not today. It's Christmas, let it go for twenty-four hours.'

Castle sighed but nodded his agreement. 'Okay. Now, do you want some decaf coffee or juice?'

'Coffee, if it's made. What?' she asked at his little laugh.

'Like I said, someone's been a busy little elf.'

'Oh, dear RJ, what's that sister of yours up to? Let's go find out.'

Castle opened the door for Beckett and chuckled when she sniffed the air like a bloodhound scenting the rabbit's trail. They headed downstairs to find the entire apartment in the soft morning glow and the big natural Christmas tree Alexis had chopped down with Meredeth, Esposito and Tessi in the forest twinkled with tiny lights that glittered in the flames of the fire in the hearth. There was a fresh pot of coffee and tea made, along with fresh fruit, cheese, croissants and brioche, and preserves Alexis had purchased specially for Christmas at a tea shoppe in London.

By the tree already and looking like she was ten years old was Alexis in satin blue pjs, her hair in braids as she examined the pile of loot under the tree. When she heard them on the stairs, her face split into a grin. 'Morning, Merry Christmas! Oh can I hold him?'

'Sure.'

'Yea, come here my little sweetheart,' she crooned, taking her baby brother and cradling him in her lap, showing him all the boxes. 'A lot of these are for a certain someone with the initials RJ, but I think we might need Mommy's help for opening them, won't we? Or Daddy's provided he's not filling his face.'

'Whuda puddit oufa?' Castle mumbled around a mouthful of croissant and apricot preserves.

'Look, RJ, that's what you'll turn into in forty years time. Thank goodness for Mom's genes, huh?'

'I heard that, and just remember who controls the TiVo password, missy.'

'I do.'

'Oh yeah,' he wrinkled his nose as he brought over a plate of snacks along with the camera and watched as Alexis distributed the stockings for them all while she held RJ against her chest; the baby boy clutched and flexed his fingers against her clothes while Beckett watched her kids with pride. Not wanting to lose the family moment, since none of them had really had this experience growing up, Castle flipped on the video camera to capture it. 'It is Christmas morning, it's RJ's first Christmas and here he is with big sister Lexie, wave to the people, my little dumplings.'

'Can you say hi, RJ? Wave hello.' Alexis picked up RJ's little arm, waved it at the camera. 'Say, hi Daddy! Merry Christmas!'

'And my beautiful wife,' Castle added, swinging the video camera over to Beckett, who did the time honoured female reaction of holding up a hand and turning away.

'Richard, come on, I look a mess, I haven't brushed my teeth, I'm in my sleepies and I'm barely three weeks post-partum with the belly leftovers still hanging out.'

'You've never been prettier.' It was the truth, at least for Castle, as he zoomed in on the happiness radiating from her face while she watched Alexis forgo opening her own presents in favour of 'helping' RJ open his. It wasn't often she looked that way but when she did, especially now that they had RJ in their lives, she looked like the living embodiment of pure joy.

He set the camera on the sideboard so it could record them all as they ripped into their stockings. RJ's was full of things like baby Q-tips, travel cases for wipes, little socks and mittens while the other more grown-up members of the Castle household found things like chocolate, tea, pencils and pens they liked, new magazines, and inexplicably to Beckett's utter delight, a stack of multi-coloured Post-It notes. They took a break to have some snacks and so Beckett could feed RJ once more and burp him; he was down for the count by the time they were going to open the under-the-tree presents so they decided that they would all take turns open the ones addressed to the newborn.

'Oh, Lex, this is beautiful, baby,' Castle breathed when he pulled out the gorgeous Burberry scarf from the box. 'Had some fun at Harrods, did we?'

'What can I say, it's a weakness. Mom, you next.'

Beckett opened her gift and grinned when she found a pair of Danier leather gloves with a matching wallet. 'This is beautiful, they'll come in handy taking RJ to the park.'

'I also got a bottle of the protective spray for them, but I figured putting that in your sock would be a giveaway.'

'Okay, you next, elf.' Castle rooted around and found a small box with curling ribbon on it that had him furrowing his brow. 'Secret Santa?' he read off the label.

Alexis blushed as red as the paper strewn amongst them. 'Oh that's from...a friend, Dad, I'd rather open that one privately.'

'Your call, honey.' It grated on him that Alexis was openly keeping a secret from him and Beckett and he knew it was making Beckett worry too, though she was far less vocal about it, owing to some sort of female sisterhood thing. But he was a man of his word and had promised his wife he wouldn't pry so he passed her another one, a larger one. 'This one next.'

She wasted no time in tearing into it with aplomb and felt herself get a little choked up. It was her Princeton sweater, the one her father had promised her if and when she got into medical school in the States. Two days after her brother had been born, there had been a letter delivered to the apartment congratulating her on her acceptance into the international scholarship program and like the program she'd done in England, it started a year later, so that she would have time to get more clinical practice courses completed which would help boost her course load as a first-year med student. But that was beside the point at the moment; she leaned over and gave her father a squeezing hug, followed it up with a matching one for Beckett.

'This is great, thank you so much you guys.'

'Truth be told, I got it just before they discontinued this style back in June.' Castle gave her a proud grin. 'I always knew you'd make it. And it will look great on you as you clean up all this paper while I get started on our little roasted ham and its trimmings for dinner tonight.'

* * *

Later, when RJ was in bed, her parents were in their room doing their own canoodling under the mistletoe and everyone was full of toasted ham sandwiches, Alexis sat on her bed reading the card tucked inside the mystery gift - a box of Guylian chocolates shaped like seashells - over and over with a giddy little smile on her face.

_"Nine out of ten people like chocolate. The tenth person always lies." - John Q. Tullius. Enjoy the holidays and I'll see you soon. S._

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	4. The Alexis Bomb: 29 Days

_This chappie is for castlefan83 who figured out from square one who the mystery man is. Enjoy!_

* * *

'Who's Mommy's little prince? You are, yes you are, my handsome man.'

'Blb.'

'I know, Daddy's going to be back soon. He had to go and get party supplies for New Year's Eve, didn't he?'

Beckett smiled as she changed RJ's diaper - she was really getting the hang of those things now - and talked to her little guy. It felt like just yesterday he'd come from her body and here he was almost a month old. 'He's a silly daddy, I know, leaving shopping so late,' she continued, then glanced up when Alexis knocked on the door.

'Mom?'

'Hey, Lex, you all set for the big party tonight?'

'That's kind of...remember I said I'd come to you when I was ready to talk about the mystery guy?'

'Let me get Mister Wiggly down for his nap and I'll be right down.'

Alexis nodded and left, and Beckett didn't know whether to be relieved or scared she was finally opening up. 'Looks like we get to peel a layer on your big sis, don't we?'

RJ blinked, then sneezed before offering his mommy a gummy little grin and Beckett's heart turned into a puddle; she scooped him up and tucked him in for his nap, then went down to the kitchen to find Alexis sitting at the table with a pot of tea and two cups, one full for herself.

'I made tea,' she said in a hesitant voice, nudging the pot at Beckett as she sat down. 'The Brits have it right, it does help.'

'My mother's family was German so we were all about coffee with molasses cake at my omi's.' Beckett stirred in sugar and lemon, sipped and folded her hands on the tabletop. 'So what's on your mind.'

'First, this has to stay between us. I know my dad and he'll get just about every male friend of his to come down on this guy and I really don't want that when everything is so new between us.'

'Understood. Who are we talking about?'

Alexis closed her eyes, praying they wouldn't fill up as her face burned. 'Shane Weaver.'

'Shane Weaver, the ME?' Beckett blurted out, tried for patience. 'He's a little...old for you isn't he?'

'Fifteen years, but it's not like I'm in high school and he's going after jailbait.'

'How did this come about?'

'Ryan gave me his contact information for talking to him about medical school because he went to Princeton himself. We met up and we started talking over coffee, and that led to dinner, which led to a couple of dates and...' Alexis trailed off, stared into her tea. 'I didn't expect it to happen, but we just clicked, you know?'

Beckett thought of Castle, how when he'd come on board with her, they'd clicked too and it felt like they'd been sparring for years instead of weeks the first time they went on a date, even if it was undercover to catch a pair of home-invasion killers. 'I understand.'

'Anyways, we decided to keep it quiet and keep it casual because he works with you guys and Lanie and if my father knew we were involved in any way, he'd skin Shane alive, and I'm going back to England still for another year before I start at Princeton, so we weren't sure if we wanted to try long distance. It's new and exciting and I should be able to tell everyone how happy I am instead of being so paranoid someone might find out.'

'Well, he certainly lights you up.' Beckett paused. 'Have you guys...' She left the phrase open-ended, knowing Alexis would understand what she meant and felt only a little surprise when she nodded. 'Really?'

'Yeah, and he's so patient and sweet, and not a jerk pressuring me into things I don't want to do when I'm with him. It just feels so beautiful and natural, and we're safe, both of us,' Alexis tacked, anticipating the question. 'More than anything, I know he's coming here at Dad's invite for New Years and I really want to kiss him at midnight, I mean, he's my person you know?'

'And you don't want your father getting wise to you when you're still trying to figure it all out,' Beckett concluded. 'Not to mention the two-headed monster.'

'Try like five-heads. Between Ryan, Espo, Dave, Gil and Cam, it makes it virtually impossible.'

'Leave it to me.'

'Really?'

'They didn't make me a detective because I look good brandishing a weapon.'

* * *

It had taken a little cajoling, mind-bending and story-weaving but Beckett was certain she'd engineered this so that Castle would be none the wiser; he didn't even think there was anything serious since Alexis hadn't bothered to invite her mystery man.

_Cause you did that for her,_ she thought with an amused little grin as party guests arrived and when Shane walked through the door, Beckett could feel her husband tense up beside her and she elbowed him.

'Castle, remember what we talked about?'

'I know, I know, Shane and Alexis are the only ones without dates at the party tonight, so if he kisses her at midnight it's not the end of the world.'

'Exactly.'

'I still don't understand why Alexis didn't invite her mystery guy?'

Beckett rolled her eyes, bit the inside of her mouth to keep from grinning and giving it away. 'She already told me he'd made plans and besides, they're keeping it casual, remember? Would you take a casual date to an important family thing like this?'

'No, I suppose not.'

'There you go. Shane hi!' she greeted the handsome ME. For a moment, Beckett let herself look at him and could definitely understand the appeal of Shane Weaver - square jaw, broad shoulders and the deepest, darkest blue eyes she'd seen on a man, so dark they looked black. She went over and greeted him warmly, helped him with his coat. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Sure, what have you got?'

'Right this way.'

They went into the kitchen where the bar was set up and because the others were wrapped up in their own conversation, Beckett didn't hesitate to speak her mind. 'Alexis told me about you two,' she murmured as she poured him a scotch and soda, 'and I'm the only one who knows, but I've sweet-talked my husband so that if you want to kiss her at midnight, he'll be fine with it.'

'Okay,' was all Shane could manage. 'Kate, you have to know, I..it's not a fling. I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time.'

'I know. I won't say anything.'

They rejoined the party and Beckett watched with fascination as Alexis walked in from check on RJ, Violet and Mallory in the nursery a happy little light flashed in Shane's eyes that was there and gone in a heartbeat. He offered her a friendly smile and Beckett gave them both props for being able to carry on their conversations and make it look as though they were just being friendly with each other because of the holidays. And yet there was the little things a person not in the know, like Castle, would easily mistake as good manners, such as when Shane offered to refill her drink or their feisty trash talk when they'd decided to play _Scene It Shout_. Then again, they were a room full of cops and investigators; it was quite possible they picked up on the vibe as well.

By the time the midnight countdown rolled around, Beckett saw Shane sidled closer to Alexis while they all stood around watching the ball drop in Times Square and understood the heartbreak as only a mother could when she saw them lean close together and gently touch lips for all of two seconds.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	5. Heart To Heart: 1 Month, 1 Day

The day after RJ was exactly a month old, Beckett could tell that Alexis was reaching her limit of being able to keep it from her father so she invited herself over to Lanie and Dave's for the same evening Alexis had planned a baking night, her first night away from her little boy.

'Don't worry, my treasure, Mommy isn't leaving forever, just a few hours,' she said, feeling a tad guilty. She looked up at Castle; he'd come into the nursery as she finished changing RJ. 'Maybe he could come with me?'

'Relax. Going out to see your friends doesn't make you a bad mother. Besides, think when you come home, the house will be full of cookies.'

'Maybe I can wait until she has a batch done, take them to Lanie and Dave. I know Carey really likes-'

'Katherine.' Castle used a stern voice as he took RJ out of his mother's loving arms and into his own. 'Go. Besides, I'd like a night just me and Lex before she leaves in a week.'

'I think she would too.'

Gathering up her things, Beckett went downstairs where she saw Alexis in an apron and bowls and plates littering the counter-space. 'Lex,' was all she said and the young woman jumped five feet into the air. 'A little nervous, are we?'

'I'm telling him tonight. It's part of the reason I stayed in, so I can put him into a sugar coma if necessary.'

'Alexis, it will be fine, just have some faith.'

'You're right. You're right,' she repeated, 'there's no reason to think that my father will disown me or lose his mind and turn Shane into a throw-rug.'

'Relax.' Beckett patted her head, since Alexis hands were full of cookie-dough. 'I'm off. Have fun, I'm sure it will go well.'

Alexis watched her leave, and felt her heart give a hard thump in time with the door clicking shut. She had to do it, there was no other way around it. She didn't want to lie to her dad anymore, plus she wanted Shane to be able to come to the airport and see her off without it being weird. Sighing she tried to focus on her cookie-making - the first batch was macadamia and butterscotch chip - and rehearse what she was going to say.

She'd just put the first trays into the oven when she heard him coming downstairs talking to the baby and she wanted to throw up. How was she going to get through this?

'Hey, RJ, check it out, Lex is making treats, you think maybe some of those are for us?'

Castle noticed how Alexis didn't chime in a quippy response, just fluttered back and forth between her recipe book and her ingredients, and set RJ in his baby swing by the island. With a cautious eye, he wandered into the kitchen to see what his girl was up to and what would possibly have her wound so tightly.

'No plans tonight?'

'No, I wanted the night in to talk to you.'

'Is it about Shane?' he asked softly.

The egg in Alexis' hand crumpled, her head whipped up with panic coating her face. 'What?'

'Shane, you're ready to tell me about your relationship with him?'

'How did you even...what are you...what?'

Castle kept his expression soft and warm. 'I recognized his hand-writing on that Christmas present he gave you. I've studied his autopsy reports and I'd know that penmanship anywhere.'

'Dad, I...I'm so sorry for keeping it from you, but I needed to figure it out for myself without you judging him or me, I mean he's older than I am and I'm going back to England for four months in a week. She was on a roll now and all the carefully composed reasons, justifications and even a few excuses flew right out of her head as her mouth ran away from her. 'I didn't anticipate it happening, but it did and I'm so happy with him, I am, I feel like I don't have to build myself up around him, it just comes so easily, and he's so sweet and considerate and patient, and...oh, Dad, I think he's great, and I really want to make it work with him.'

Castle said nothing, just studied her face and felt his heart break a little bit. 'And you thought I would judge you because you're with someone who makes you this happy?'

'Dad, I know you. What would your reaction have been if I'd told you I was seeing someone fifteen years older than me from square one?'

'If it were anyone else, I'd have hung them from a telephone wire by their big toes, but I know Shane, he's a very faithful and steady guy and hasn't said a word to anyone about you which means you must be pretty special to him, too.' He rounded the island, turned on the tap for Alexis to wash the ruined egg off her hands. 'There's always going to be part of me that worries about who you date. That's part of being a parent. But I also know that you're almost grown up, and that you can't always help who you fall for.'

'Dad-'

'It is difficult for me to accept that you're involved with someone so much older than you, but my desire for your happiness outweighs my anxiety. Oh, sweetie, come here.' He saw she'd begun to weep a few slow tears as she'd washed her hands, so Castle passed her the towel, then pulled her in for a tight hug. 'It's scary business, isn't it, when you find someone who makes you feel like that?'

'Big time.' Alexis pulled back, swiped at her eyes. 'Wait, if you knew this at Christmas, why did you invite him here for New Years?'

'Why do you think?'

She pursed her lips, gave a little laugh. 'You wanted to put the eye on him without feeling weird. Does Mom know that you know?'

'Sort of. I told her I had some ideas but left it at that, but it's water under the bridge now that we know.'

'You're not going to tell everyone yet, are you?'

Castle shook his head. 'It's your call to make with Shane, Alexis.' But there was one thing even a very open-minded father like himself couldn't ignore. 'Lex, you feel safe with Shane?'

'Yes.' Alexis understood this was as close to a sex-talk as her father could get without feeling embarrassed or nosy. 'Any time I'm with him, I feel safe.'

'And you're going to make him a batch of cookies too? What are his favourites?'

'I...don't know, actually.'

'Rule one of dating. Always know a man's food weaknesses.' Castle heard RJ begin to fuss for a snack and grinned. 'In your brother's case, it's mother's milk.'

* * *

When Beckett returned that night from her visit with Lanie, she walked in to the scent of cookies and the sight of Castle sitting on the couch watching TV with a glass of wine; the baby monitor was propped against the decanter of red.

'Hey, how was your night?' she asked.

'Interesting. Had a talk with Alexis about the mystery man...or should I say Doctor Weaver?'

Beckett gulped. 'She told me in confidence, Richard, I couldn't break that.'

'I know. And no I didn't go Daddy-Dearest on her either, just said she shouldn't be scared to tell me how she feels.'

'Aw, there's my softie. Is she still here?'

'No. Shane texted her after he was off shift and she met him for a drink. We are alone. What did you have in mind?'

Beckett shut off the TV by remote and crawled into his lap, hovered her mouth a whisper above his. 'This.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	6. Players A: 1 Month, 8 Days

_Hello all, so glad to see the response to the Alexis/Shane development! I hadn't anticipated it developing so quickly, but you gotta give the people what they want. I also realize that this is a story about Castle and Beckett's first year with RJ, however it will all make sense in the end, have faith my little Crumbsian fans!_

* * *

The ringing cellphone early in the morning had Beckett confused. As a cop and now as a mother, she was used to waking at odd hours but this time around, it wasn't coming from her side of the bed.

'Castle, your phone is ringing,' she muttered.

'That's Mister Castle to you, Missus Castle.' Even half-asleep he was still wittier than some were wide awake, and he answered his ringing phone. 'Castle. Yeah. Okay, I can do that. Sure. Bye.'

'Who was it?'

'Esposito, him and Ryan caught a body not far from here, so I'm going to go in with them.'

'Okay, have fun.'

Beckett sat up, watched her man take his gorgeous naked behind into the shower and thought about making him coffee and breakfast. Wasn't that what a good wife did when her hubby went off to slay the dragons of the day? Meredeth did for Esposito, or at the very least, she told him where to find it in the kitchen. She didn't have long to debate it, as she heard RJ stirring in the nursery and knew he would need a bath, a nappie change and a snack all in one shot, so she went across the hallway to find her little prince.

He was already wide awake and looking around, his hands hanging onto his his ears; it was something he'd started doing in the last week. Maybe it was part of that baby discovering his world thing Beckett had read so much about, she decided as she gave her boy a great big smile.

'Good morning, big guy, how's my big guy, you're hungry I bet.'

Before he could even fuss, Beckett had loosened her pyjama top and RJ found her breast, latched on like milk was going to be deemed contraband. She watched his face, his eyes closed in concentration as he did his thing, breathing through his nose like a little snorting bull.

'Easy there, RJ, Mommy's not going anywhere, at least right now. Tonight, we're going to Auntie Meredeth's for a visit while Daddy has his friends over and that is going to be heaps of fun because he's invited your sister's boyfriend, and he's the only one at the table who knows what's going on. Who says small towns have all the drama?'

'David Lynch.'

Beckett looked up as RJ continued his feast to see Castle there, dressed for tagging along with Ryan and Esposito. 'You heading out?'

'Yeah, and I have this itchy feeling that the ME is going to be Shane Weaver, which will be very interesting, since it's the first time I'll have seen him at work since Alexis told me about the two of them.'

'Alright well, give me a kiss anyways.'

'I'll see you both later. Drink up, little man.' Castle laid his lips on Beckett's, then grinned his cheeky trademark grin. 'We just had a little nineteen fifties family moment there didn't we?'

'A little bit. Alexis texted last night, too, by the way, she stayed at Shane's after the movie.'

'Yeah, I saw that.' Castle had spent every last brain cell in his shower trying to not picture what his precious baby girl had been doing with the handsome doctor. He bent down to study his son, who just continued to get his fill. 'Listen, RJ, do me a favour, make sure if you ever date a girl whose an only child that her daddy doesn't have access to guns.'

* * *

The prediction powers of Castle's itchy feeling turned out to be quite accurate, for when he met the guys at the morgue he saw they'd tagged Shane Weaver as their ME, and he was wrist-deep in their fresh body. There was a slight bob in the man's throat when he saw the writer come in, and Castle couldn't blame him.

'Morning, ah, Castle. How's it going?'

'Fine, Doctor Weaver.'

'What's our victim's story?' Ryan asked, ready to make notes while Esposito took a call from one of the CSU techs.

'Councilman Owen Kissinger, fifty-four, had his ass kicked but good. All the hallmarks of a guy who couldn't pay his loan shark off except for that.' Shane jutted his chin to the evidence bag on the counter beside his work table which Ryan picked up and . 'In my experience, a spine-twister's going to take everything of value before he gets physical and that is one honey of a Rolex.'

'You sure it's not a fake?' Ryan asked, and Shane nodded.

'My old man got me the real-deal when I graduated medical school, I know the difference. Truth is, the best thing I can do right now is head back to the lab, check this guy in so I can have a look at him under the lights and the scope to be of more help.'

Shane's cellphone rang, and his face softened only slightly before he answered it. 'Hey. Yeah, I got your text, sounds great. I'll see you around four. Bye.'

'Hot date?' Ryan teased him and did a double take when Shane squirmed a little. 'What, you got a lady?'

'So the uniform says he responded to a nine-one-one to this location and the doorman says the last person he let into the building was just after two last night so our skell had to leave by another door,' Esposito said, walking up to the group as he consulted his notes, then looked at the faces - Castle implaccable, Ryan eagerly teasing and Shane a little embarrassed. 'Did I miss something?'

'Shane's got a girl,' Ryan all but sang it, and the ME's face turned bright pink. 'Tell us about her.'

'I'd rather do my job and save the conversation about my woman for cards tonight.'

'Yeah, we'll meet you at your place around eight.' Esposito slapped his shoulder, then headed out with Ryan; Castle waited a beat until they were gone before he spoke.

'Shane, you're going to have to tell them, especially if it gets really serious when Alexis moves back to go to Princeton.'

'I know, and I'll tell them tonight, but I have no idea what to even say.'

'If my daughter can stand-up to me and I don't lose it, you can handle The Wonder Twins.'

* * *

When it was time to collect Shane from his apartment for cards night at Castle's place, Ryan and Esposito were walking down the hallway of Shane's apartment building to his door and Esposito wanted to beat Ryan silly; the man was literally hemming and hawing the entire day and it was driving him starkers. 'Would you let it go, already?'

'No, it's weird.'

Ryan had been fretting over it all day, unsure of what to think. 'Shane doesn't take calls like that at work, even when he was dating Cassie, and for like the last month, he's been acting a little left of centre. I'm telling you this is different, I think he's got a live one.'

'What makes you think that?'

'Honestly? He's acting the same way you did when you met Meredeth.'

'All the more reason to let it go.' Esposito shook his head. 'Why are you so twitchy about it anyways?'

On this point, Ryan remained mute, as he had no idea why it was bothering him so much that Shane was keeping it close to the vest. Instead he knocked . 'We're still going to grill him on it over cards right?' he muttered to his partner.

'Like Meredeth's carne asada.'

They heard the sound of light footsteps approaching the door, and for a moment both wondered if they were going to meet Shane's new girlfriend here and now. When the door opened, both of their mouths dropped open in shock: the door was answered by none other than Alexis Castle, a relaxed happy look on her face and her hair clearly damp from a recent shower.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	7. Players B

'Castle, you alright, you seem a little edgy tonight.'

The question came from Gil Mazzara as he helped his friend get the cards table set up, began to set out stacks of poker chips. 'Everything alright with the baby?'

'Yeah, RJ's great, Kate took him over to Meredeth's for a baby's night out. Tessi's been itching to see RJ since New Years.'

He finished dumping Ryan's favourite spinach-cheese dip into a bowl when his cell went off and he laughed instinctively when he read the incoming text from Alexis - _brace yourself, we're on our way with the Ry-Sposito Monster._ 'Oh boy,' he chuckled. 'This is going to be interesting.'

'What?'

'No, no spoilers Gil.'

By the time the table was set and the snacks and drinks were ready as well, Castle's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he heard the footsteps outside his apartment. When the door opened, he pursed his lips together and tried to keep a straight face when he saw them all walk in - Alexis and Shane trying very hard not to crack up while Esposito and Ryan just look like Penelope Pussycat wait for Pepe Le Pew to strike. 'Alexis, hey, sweetheart, didn't think you were coming home so soon.'

'In between plans. I have to go change to meet Sloan.' The itch to give Shane a peck on the cheek was almost insatiable but there was so much fun to be had at Ryan and Esposito's expense, because judging from the spluttering reactions they'd given her at Shane's apartment, they'd had no clue about her and their second-favourite ME, nor were they aware that her father was well-informed about the relationship. 'Hope you brought your game face, Gil, Shane said he thinks he's going to get lucky tonight.'

_That's my girl_, Castle thought with a wicked little cackle as Ryan and Esposito gulped like guppies; this was turning into a fun little game of who-knows-you-know. 'I know this is a little mean of me to do, but you think you two could head to the twenty-four-seven down the street and grab our take-out order, it's already paid for, just say you're picking up for Castle.'

'Uh-huh, sure.' Esposito looked relieved to have a job that would take him far, far away so he could formulate just what to say to his friend that sweet, young Alexis was having a little tryst with one of their colleagues. 'Ry, let's go.'

The two detectives booked it out of the SoHo loft, and the minute the door shut behind them Castle let out the wheezing belly laugh he'd been holding in with the greasiest threads of control. 'Oh, shit that was priceless. What the hell happened?' he asked, looking from Shane to Alexis.

'I'll let my boyfriend do the talking on that one,' Alexis snickered, twisting the top off a bottle of Bud and sauntering over to put her hand on Shane's shoulder, while Gil looked on like he'd been kicked in the face.

'Boyfriend?' he asked to no one in particular as Shane took the beer from Alexis, patted her fingers.

'Alexis and I started seeing each other about a month or so ago, and last week, Alexis told her parents about us, but outside of them we haven't told anyone else,' he explained sitting down at the table, 'and then this morning, she called to make plans for us to have dinner together at my place before I came here for poker. Well, time kind of got away from us, and after Alexis had gotten a shower, she answers the knock at my door and opens it to find those two on the other side.'

'No!' Castle gasped dramatically, relishing it with a laugh. 'What did they say, Lex?'

'Nothing, that's how I knew they were really surprised. They just kinda wheezed and tried not to blow up, and have no idea what to say to you, or even if they should bring it up. Anyways, I do need to get ready if I'm going to meet Sloan by nine.'

Alexis darted up the stairs, leaving Shane with Castle and Gil, the latter of whom was doing the calculations on who was aware of the relationship. 'So, you and Lex are together, and Beckett and Castle know, but those other bozos didn't and they still don't know Beckett and Castle know.'

'Correct,' Shane agreed. 'And before you ask, I'm waiting until they get back to give up any details.'

'I'm not going to hear anything that might be reason for me to break your neck, am I Shane?' Castle asked, part joking and part serious; relief was massive when he shook his head.

'Nothing you don't already know about.'

Ryan and Esposito rejoined them a little while later and Castle almost felt sorry for them, the way they were trying to fight every instinct to open their mouths at little innuendos that came out of their mouths. A few hands in, despite the fact that they had some very manly and delicious snacks, Castle couldn't resist bringing over a plate of pepernoten cookies. 'Here, Alexis was baking a few days ago, these are quite tasty.'

They all took one, made yummy-noises but it was Shane who spoke up. 'Man, these are my faves, I seriously dig a sweet little cookie like this.'

'Really, I'd have thought you're more of a _ginger_-snap man myself, Shane,' Castle couldn't resist needling him.

Shane heard the writer's tone and grinned; he definitely wanted to get these guys back for their teasing in the morgue. 'Yeah, I do like a good gingersnap. Strawberry sweethearts are pretty good too.'

It was too much for Esposito and he reached for his beer to wash down the biscuit without choking; Ryan, unfortunately wasn't so smooth and began to cough as the crumbs hit his windpipe. Once he'd made a sufficient spectacle of himself and had regained his power of speech, he looked desperately at his partner.

'Javi-'

'_Don't_ do it, bro,' he muttered emphatically, and because they were staring at each other, they missed the little grins that passed between Gil, Shane and Castle. 'Just _don't_.'

'Something going on, guys?' Castle asked innocently, but before the men could say anything, Alexis bounded downstairs in a warm-looking pea-coat, purse in hand as she flicked a glance at her dad and he flicked the tip of his finger down his nose. Going over to the table, she came up behind Shane, studied the pile of chips in the centre of the table.

'Don't let his name fool you, Ryan has no luck of the Irish when it comes to cards,' she told him, letting her hands rest on his shoulders as she peered at his hand. 'Think you can take him?'

'Of course. You coming over tonight?'

'Don't know how long I'll be out with Sloan. I'll text.'

'Alright.' Shane patted her fingers, then because he knew it would send the Ry-Sposito monster's blood pressure right into orbit, tugged on her wrist and gave her cheek a little kiss. 'Have fun with Sloan.'

'I always do. Bye, Dad.'

Castle waved his daughter off and the moment the door closed behind her, Ryan burst like a pinata.

'I'm sorry, I can't take this anymore.'

'Kevin,' Esposito warned him, trying to head him off at the pass, but his partner was on a roll.

'Castle, did you know that we found Alexis at Shane's apartment tonight when we met him to come here?'

'Dude!'

'What, you think we should keep this from our friend that she answered the door with wet hair and looked pretty damn cozy in his place? And why aren't you more shocked by this?'

'Wait a minute...' Esposito studied the look on Castle's face, it wasn't one of surprise but one of amused, almost smug, satisfaction. 'You already knew, didn't you?'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	8. Players C

The two detectives looked at Castle and waited for answer, and felt their brains shut-off the logic processing centre when he nodded.

'I did know about,' he confirmed, tossing some chips into the centre of the table. 'I'm in for twenty.'

'I'm in,' Gil agreed.

'Call.'

Ryan shook his head. 'Hold on, tweet, time-out. I think we could use a little more explanation, bro.'

'Tell you what. Instead of my money, if you win, you can ask me anything about it you want, within reason,' Shane proposed to his friends. 'If I win, it stays with me.'

Esposito rolled his eyes; this had a very familiar flavour to it, as it was the same method of information extraction they'd tried to pull on Meredeth the first time she'd met his friend as well. But then, Shane was someone they considered a friend and the fact he'd kept it to himself needed to be remedied, pronto. Despite the fact he was ready to go a little bad-cop-worse-cop on him just as much as Ryan, he opted for cool and smooth. 'Sounds fair to me.'

'I'd prefer to hear it all at once but I suppose chapter by chapter is cool too,' Ryan grudgingly agreed.

'Fine.'

They continued to play, and despite the fact that they all knew what they really wanted to ask Shane, they held off for the sake of not embarrassing Castle. Much to both Ryan and Esposito's surprise, the man was quite accepting and actually supportive of the whole relationship. And it wasn't that they didn't trust Shane to do the right thing, but the last person they'd have ever imagine him with was sweet and young Alexis Castle.

When they took a break for real food and to check on the score of the Islanders-Bruins game, Shane nipped out to use the men's room while Gil went into the office to call his family and say goodnight to his kids. The moment the doctor was out, they pounced on Castle.

'Okay, spill it. How can you let your daughter be involved with someone so much older?' Ryan hissed.

'You know they're probably already sleeping together, right?' Esposito added for good measure. 'Why aren't you freaking out like when you found out she was doing the nasty with JP?'

'And what's going to happen in three days when Alexis goes to England?'

'Shane is a good man and Alexis is going to be twenty-three on her next birthday, she's not a child anymore. And, okay, fine, he is a little older than I'd prefer but I haven't seen Alexis this happy in a long time and that counts for a hell of a lot more with me.'

Ryan shook his head. 'A year ago you wanted to drink your meals for a week because you found out that Lex was having sex with JP, and now you're just cool with it? Because let's face it, Castle, why else would Shane be asking Alexis to stay the night at his place?'

'When Mallory grows up, and Tessi for that matter,' he added, pointing a finger at Esposito, 'what will matter more to you, that your precious baby is actually enjoying sex or that she is happy?'

Before either could answer, Shane reappeared and snagged a thick sandwich off the plate, added chips. 'Let me guess, I'm the hot topic of conversation, right?' he called over from the island where the food was set up. When he came over to sit down with them while they all ate, he licked his fingers and shrugged. 'I'm the last person who expected this and so was Alexis, but honestly, it just comes very easily to us both to be involved the way we are. _All_ aspects of it,' he added, knowing they wanted to know the really intimate details of his love-life. 'And it sucks that she is leaving for four months for school, but I'm going to see her for a week in March and we'll have the summer together once she's back then too. The bottom line is I haven't felt about a woman like I feel about her in a long time. She makes me very happy, she's the whole deal, and I'm not about to screw that up.'

'I think that says it all, Shane.' Castle looked at his friends, saw they were looking rather put in their place. 'Who wants a drink?'

* * *

When Beckett and RJ returned home that evening, she wasn't surprised to find Castle cleaning up, but she was surprised to see Ryan and Esposito helping him. 'Hey guys,' she called out, unwinding her scarf from her neck and dusting off snowflakes. 'How was cards night?'

'Well, let's see, between calling your husband an irresponsible parent and Shane Weaver a cradle-robbing jackass, it could have been a little bit better,' Ryan said in his chipper 'we-really-fucked-up' tone that they saved for when cases went pear-shaped. 'I'm still trying to get my head around it, especially since...'

'Especially since,' Beckett prompted, ditching her coat and picking RJ up from his pram.

'Well, I mean at New Years Eve, I thought there might be a little spark between them, but I figured I'd just been drinking too much.'

'Oh, New Years Eve was a complicated soap opera unto itself, even without alcohol,' she laughed, taking RJ over to the couch to unbutton his winter-coat. 'The important thing is that they make each other very happy, and since you two both have daughters now, you'll eventually realize that at some point your hang-ups will lose to their happiness.'

'Still doesn't stop either of us from feeling like a pair of first-class assholes about it,' Esposito grumbled. 'Though I suppose I'd rather Tessi be honest with me and tell me she's dating a boy rather than have her sneaking around, no matter who it is.'

'Guys, listen, thanks for the help with clean up, but go home. Really.'

Castle ushered them out the door and putting a plate together for his wife, brought it over to her where she was cuddling their son and making him gurgle in delight. 'Our boy likes the night life?'

'He woke up in the elevator because he knows it's almost time for a midnight snack. Alexis is still out?'

'Yeah, she's staying over at Shane's, she texted before he left.' Castle frowned thoughtfully. 'Should I be concerned they're together?'

'You are the right amount concerned I think. Too little and you're unfeeling, too much and you're overbearing. I was a young woman like her once and when I was involved with an older man, my dad didn't always understand it, but he was supportive. I think you're doing a great job.'

'Speaking of great jobs, look at this little guy. You're doing such a great job with him.'

'Half the time I'm terrified I'll break him or something, and when I'm done being scared I want to cry.'

'Sounds about right. You've got a great network of sisters to help you out, and...' he leaned in, kissed her neck. 'You've never looked so beautiful.'

Beckett felt the rush of hormones in her veins like lava beneath her skin and groaned a little. 'I feel almost as unsexy as when I was a thousand weeks pregnant.'

'Seriously, you look amazing.'

'It's the huge milk jugs, isn't it?' When he husband wiggled his eyebrows at her, Beckett giggled. 'What is it about men and boobs?'

'Can't help it, it's the way we're programmed. Even the grand marshal of the gay pride parade can appreciate the beauty and wonder of two juicy blouse-bunnies.'

'Hear that, RJ, that kind of fancy talk is what is going to help pay for your college education.'

Castle watched as RJ began to stick his tongue out, the sure-sign he was looking for mom and Beckett adjusted her sweater to feed him. 'See, RJ gets it.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	9. Up Up & Away: 1 Month, 10 Days

No matter how old she got, Castle thought, there were some things that involved Alexis that always broke his heart. One of them was sending her off to school. The first time she'd taken the bus alone, he'd watched it turn the corner, then wept like a child over how grown-up his seven year old was. Then it was watching her carpool on various overnight trips, and some of those he'd been able to score a gig as a chaperon which made him feel equal parts safe and guilty about having his daughter think he was there to spy on her.

Now it was even more of a heart-break to send her off to school, because it involved taking her to the airport. Or rather, meeting her at the airport since this time around she'd spent her last night at home with Shane after spending the day with her family. He couldn't blame Alexis for his unhappiness since he knew that he'd done the same thing when he'd been in university and he'd tried to make the long-distance thing work. The difference here was that he had a gut-instinct that Alexis wouldn't get a phone call in two weeks time saying that her paramour had found some else to fill the void, which was the only thing that helped him stay calm when he saw Shane and Alexis walk up to himself, Beckett and RJ in the terminal and Shane held Alexis' hand.

'So did you have a wild going away party last night? Tequila shooters, monkeys, the works?' he teased them.

'More like Sin to Win in Atlantic City, cow-tipping and Irish car bombs,' Shane teased back.

Beckett caught the feminine roll of eyes from Alexis and knew they'd probably spent the night cuddled together with dinner for two, video games or a movie, and other very intimate moments that would give Castle a heart-attack if he dwelt on them for too long. Instead she picked up RJ's paci that had tumbled into the blankets beside him and put it back in his mouth, then unsnapped the wheel-locks of his pram.

'Come on, Rick, let's go get a few coffees.'

'Oh, right, sure.'

Castle went with Beckett over to the Coastal kiosk, perused the menu so he could give his daughter a little privacy. He was debating between a mocha latte and a hazelnut cappuccino with an extra shot when he heard a little sniffle beside him. Glancing over, he saw his tough-but-tender cop fighting tears. 'Oh, Kate, it's okay,' he reassured her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

'I can't believe my girl's so grown up,' she murmured, keeping her voice low so the waterworks wouldn't gush. 'She's got a boyfriend seeing her off at the airport, and...and...I need something to occupy me.'

'Then pick a coffee.'

'Don't want coffee. Alexis will want salted-caramel hot chocolate and Shane is an chai-tea guy, and I'll have a non-fat toffee-nut steamer.' She blew out a breath, put in her order. 'You're right, that helped,' she decided.

With drinks in hand, they went over to Alexis and Shane, and they could see Alexis' eyes were a little puffy from tears, but she smiled bright when she saw the take-away cups. 'Oh, yum. Thank you so much. The sign just flipped over to my gate being cleared for security and I know if I stay here much longer I'm going to blubber, so I'm going to drink this down in record speed and try not to drown you in an ocean of goodbye tears.'

'Don't worry, you'll from us soon, Lex,' Shane assured her.

'I know, but Skype isn't the same,' she told them, then murmured from behind her coffee-cup, 'for a variety of reasons.'

_Attention please, British Royal Airways New York to London Heathrow flight six-zero-eight-zero is now cleared for security processing._

'That's me,' Alexis sighed, then gave them all a hug and added a smacking kiss for Shane. 'Bye you guys, I love you Mom and Dad, send me lots of video of RJ, okay?'

They watched her pick up her bags, and head for the gate, and all three sighed wistfully - their girl was gone once more. Castle glanced over, saw Shane looked rather miserable. 'You feel up for a bite to eat?'

'Yeah, I could go for something.'

'There's a great little comfort food spot around the corner from here. We'll come back for your car in a bit.'

* * *

'That was very sweet of you to have dinner with Shane, Rick.'

Beckett massage her cocoa butter lotion into her ever-shrinking post-partum belly, and wish these damn hormones would calm themselves down. She'd heard from all her girlfriends that it would take a month or so to feel back to herself again, but as she watched Castle strip off his shirt, all she could feel was lust for her husband.

'The guy looked so sad his girl was leaving, it was the least I could do.'

He turned around, watched his wife and felt his own libido thrum. She was so beautiful and as she was only a month or so post-birth, her figure hadn't gone back to where he knew she wanted it to be to consider herself sexy but it didn't stop him from wanting to throw her down on the mattress and make wickedly passionate love with her. They wouldn't have the doctor's clearance for such activities until Valentine's Day but he'd talked to Harvey and read the books and was most definitely read to try out a little intimacy with Beckett.

Unbuckling his pants so he was just in his boxers, Castle crawled onto the bed and kissed Beckett deeply, in a way that had her squeaking surprise then sighing in delight. He felt her hands fluttered on his shoulders, then groaned inwardly when she broke the kiss.

'Rich, can we...? I mean is it safe?'

'Yes, I can touch you, but not be inside you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Because we would have been doing this on Christmas Eve if I had known.' Beckett pulled off her pyjama top, shimmied out of her panties so she was naked as she wriggled down underneath him. 'Dazzle me.'

Castle couldn't stop the laugh because she was so ridiculously adorable. 'Wow, you really are pent up, aren't you?'

He lowered his mouth to hers, pressing her into the bed with his body weight so he could feel the soft silky touch of her against his skin. As he feasted on her mouth, one hand slid down to her breast to cup it, but when he brushed his thumb over her nipple, she flinched a little.

'RJ's a piglet, they're a little tender,' she murmured to him. 'Here, let me help.'

Circling his wrist with her fine-boned fingers, Beckett kept her eyes on his and moved his hand down her body to where she wanted it the most. She let out a low, throat sigh when she felt the pad of his thumb brush over her trigger as he touched her. Her hips rocked against his hand; she'd never been so ready for him. She turned her head to the side and moaned his name when he laid his lips on her throat.

'Rich, I'm...I'm...oh, God!'

Castle closed his eyes, felt her tense and tremble as the orgasm blasted through her, making her body pump heat like a furnace as she dug her fingernails into his back and scratched light furrows into his skin. He kept his touch strong and steady until her body errupted once more and gave out, all but melting beneath him. When he lifted his head to look at her, he grinned slyly; there was the sexy, satisfied look in her eyes that he'd loved for so long.

'I love you, Rich.'

'Love you too Katie-Lou.' His eyebrows knit together when she rolled him, began to tug on his boxers. 'What are you up to?'

'Now it's your turn to be ravished.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	10. Girl Talk: 1 Month 22 Days

The house felt so empty in the days following Alexis' return to England. Neither Castle nor Beckett had realized just how charged the whole loft had been with her electric personality and excitement over her new love and now that it was gone, the space felt far more vacant than it should have. But it didn't stay that way for long, because Beckett had plans to fill it up again. Between Lanie, Honey-Milk, Meredeth and herself they had more than enough babies and helpers to go around so she planned a mommies and babies only night when she knew that Castle was tagging along with Ryan and Esposito for a surveillance detail on their latest case.

Since they lived the closest, Lanie arrived with Violet first and when she removed her coat, Beckett felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that Lanie was at half her baby weight already.

'You're looking so good, Lanie,' she smiled. 'Look at this one getting so big!'

Beckett set out the fruit juice she'd become addicted to during her pregnancy along with bottles of carbonated water and ginger-ale; since they were all nursing and Meredeth was actively trying for another baby again with Esposito, none of the would be hitting the hard stuff. She made a half-and-half cocktail of fizzy water and pineapple juice and realized that Lanie was watching her with some kind of anticipation. Glancing up she saw the eagle-eyed look on her friend's face and squinted at her.

'What?'

'Don't what me, you know what I'm waiting to hear about. A certain redheaded soon-to-be med student and my fellow pathologist?' Lanie drew out the words, bopping her head back and forth as she did. 'Did you have any idea about the two of them?'

'I knew there was someone, I didn't know it was him.'

'Him who?' Meredeth asked as she walked in the door with Tessi. 'Are we talking about Alexis?'

'Of course. Hi Tessi-boo, you're getting big, sweetheart,' Lanie crooned at the toddler.

'I big. Mama day-ons?'

'Yes, you can go into the living room and play with your crayons, princess.' Meredeth pointed her towards the table and Tessi wandered over, plunked herself down with her backpack. 'She's such a good girl, she's so patient.'

'Yes, you're a good mother, Tessi's an angel, now back to important things.' Lanie's eyes burned with questions. 'Do I need to get my rib-spreaders to crack that jaw, or you gonna cough it up voluntarily?'

'Cough what up? The fact that Alexis had-slash-has a hot doc making her open wide and say 'ah'?' Meredeth giggled, remembering the phrase from Lanie's favourite coffee mug. 'I thought they were so sweet at New Years, and it was rather clever the way you engineered it so they could kiss, Kate.'

'I never said I engineered anything,' Beckett scoffed, which only earned an eye-roll from Meredeth.

'Please, girl, I've been writing undercover couples and kisses since I was fifteen, I could pick up that vibe at a hundred paces.' That, and she'd seen Shane sneak into Castle' office under the pretense of 'charging his cellphone' just after Alexis had gone in to find a back-up batter for her camera. Like a pair of horny teenagers, she'd thought and had barely kept her thoughts to herself. 'More importantly, I was dying when I heard the story about what happened when the guys found out.'

'Found out what?'

They glanced over, and saw the last member of their party night was there in the form of Honey-Milk with Mallory and no Dell. 'Am I missing the good gossip?'

'Depends. Did your husband tell you about what happened on cards night with Shane Weaver?' Meredeth asked with a wide grin.

'Oh yes indeed he did.'

'Denny!' Tessi, having recognized Honey-Milk's voice, wandered in from the living room, her tiny heart searching for the young man that always seemed to accompany her. 'Dell?'

'No, sweetie, Dell's visiting his grandparents for the weekend. Sorry, darling,' she apologized when the little girl's face visibly fell.

'Tessi, why don't you work on a picture for Dell and Jenny can take that home to Dell?' Meredeth suggested, sending the girl back to her crayons with a subtle move. It worked like a charm, as Tessi parked herself at the table and began to doodle once more which left the big girls to chat. 'Now,' Meredeth continued, as she put the quesidillas she'd brought into a dish to heat in the oven. 'Let's hear more about this whole Alexis-and-Shane thing.'

'Hold that thought.' Beckett went over to the computer where she could hear the Skype ringing to alert her of an incoming call. She grinned widely. 'And speak of the devil,' she murmured, pushing the 'Talk' button-icon. 'Hi, Alexis, what's going on?'

'Not much, just got off the phone with...are you alone or are there people there?'

'Too late, Lexie-kins.' Lanie sauntered over with fresh glasses and a pitcher of the same sparkling pineapple mock-tail Beckett had made for herself. She poured drinks all around and settled into the chair so she could see Alexis on-screen. 'We all know about your new man, emphasis on the word _man_.'

'I know, I know,' Alexis started; Beckett could tell right away that her girl was braced for a battle, so she did the instinctive thing and jumped in.

'Hey, Lex, no one here is going to judge.'

'We're just in the mood for a little girl talk,' Meredeth piped up.

'Yeah, one lucky lady to another,' Lanie added with a warm smile. 'So how about it, girlfriend, you ready to be one of us now and share all the dirty details about Shane?'

'Oh, I don't know, I think there's a few details that might make Mom's head blow up.'

As if he could sense the possibility of awkwardness, RJ began to fuss for a snack through his baby monitor and Beckett grinned at Alexis on the webcam. 'Look at that, Lex, RJ's not even two months old and he has your back.'

'Okay, now that your mama's gone up to the nursery, spill it,' Lanie said, sipping her drink with relish once Beckett had disappeared upstairs.'

'What do you want to know?'

'First date, like first real date, not just some kind-of accidental coffee thing,' Meredeth said, holding Mallory against her chest while she napped to give Honey-Milk's arms a rest. 'Dinner, a movie, what?'

'He took me out for dinner to Spice Island, it's this cute little Thai restaurant on the Lower East Side. We talked about everything, and it just felt so easy to talk to him.' Alexis sighed and the sound had all the other women's heart fluttering happily for her. 'You know when you can just talk to someone, it doesn't feel like you have to work at it?'

'Oh yeah, it's how I met Dave,' Lanie agreed. 'What about your first kiss?'

'Third date, we were on our way to the subway after playing pool and it was snowing like a winter wonderland, then I was in his arms, and everything went all...fuzzy.'

Meredeth grinned, remembering her first one with Esposito. 'Those are the best kind. I was grinning the entire way home after Javi and I kissed.'

'Well, our next date, I went to his place for dinner and a vid, but I can't remember a damn thing about the vid,' Alexis replied, smiling widely and eliciting salacious 'ooohs' from the other women. 'Just like the first we...you know, I couldn't even think about anything but him. That never happened with JP. Anyways, I better run, I-'

'Oh, no, no, sweetness.' Lanie shook her head. 'You just admitted to all of us you're lovin' up Shane Weaver and he's quite the dreamboat, so you're going to fill us in with a lot more important details. One mos-def springs to mind.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	11. Time to Visit: 1 Month 28 Days

'Okay, RJ, let's play ball!'

Castle tested the water for RJ's bath, found it acceptable and proceeded to undress his boy for his pre-visiting bath-time. They'd just found out the morning before that Lili had her beautiful baby boy, Cameron Duncan George-Esposito, the night of the twenty-sixth and she was finally permitted to receive visitors. That girl hadn't caught a break with either of her babies, Castle mused as he cradled RJ to lower him into the nice warm water.

'Thankfully, my man, you didn't put Mommy through the paces like that, you were a very co-operative little tyke. She's been taking such good care of you while Daddy goes out with Uncle Javi and Uncle Ryan, and Daddy is so proud of her. We love her very much, don't we?'

'Blb.'

'You said it, she's the best.'

'Blb-blb.'

'No, RJ, you can't ask for a raise in your allowance already.' Castle scooped water over RJ's tummy, massaged the baby-bubbles into his hair; rinsing them out made RJ splutter a little and errupt with gas from both ends. 'Oh, little bro, a snart has to be _muy_ unpleasant.'

'A snart?'

Castle glanced up, grinned when he saw Martha standing in the doorway. 'Yes, Mother, a snart.'

'I have no idea why I paid for a boarding-school education when you just make up your own words.'

'It's a port-manteau, Mother, in this case a sneeze and a fart. Of course, most people today know the meaning of them because of ridiculously over-exposed Hollywood celebrities.'

'Ah, there he is, my little smart-ass. RJ,' she said to her grandson, 'if you have your mother's brains and your father's wit, you will be the most devastating young man in New York.'

'Right now, he's the cleanest.' Castle lifted RJ out of his bath, laid him gently on the table to dry him off. 'What brings you here, anyways, Mother?'

'Dropping off a gift from some of my colleagues in the play.'

'The flowers were wonderful enough.'

'Well, that was a company thing, this is from all the mothers in the play, and trust me, in a play with as many extras as we have, there is no shortage of them. And I came by because I have excellent news. I got a part in _Witness for the Prosecution_.'

'Hey, that's great!' It was one of her favourite Dame Christie plays, Castle knew and she'd been waiting and waiting for a production to come back to New York so she might have the chance to be a part of it. 'So are you the ill-fated Emily French or her disapproving housekeeper Janet MacKenzie?'

'Nurse Plimsoll,' she said with great relish. 'A part like that you have as much liberty to be fussy and ridiculous and over-the-top as you want to be.'

'So it's a perfect fit for you,' Castle teased her, and got a light smack on the shoulder for his troubles. He shook his head as he tugged on RJ's warm little Columbia hoodie over his footies. 'RJ, tell your Grams to play nice.'

'How is Alexis enjoying being back in London?'

'Good, there's a lot of work involved in what she's doing, and she misses Shane something fierce, but she's got great friends looking out for her, so I suppose she's doing alright.'

Martha nodded, eyed her son. 'And how are you doing with everything that's going on with Alexis?'

'I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, I mean Shane will be thirty-eight on his next birthday and Alexis will be twenty-three in May, and the instinct is to say no I forbid it, you're still my daughter.'

'But?'

'But then I see how happy they are around each other and it makes that gap lessen. I don't recall her ever being this gushy about Patrick or JP. So as tricky as it is, I'm still going to go with being supportive, if occasionally uncomfortable.'

'That's my boy. Deep own, you always know to do the right thing. It's how I knew you'd turn out just fine despite your youthful indiscretions.' Martha pinched his cheek lightly, then offered her daughter-in-law a winning smile when Beckett appeared in the doorway. 'Look at you, Kate, you are looking so beautiful.'

'Thanks, Martha.' She still wasn't feeling it like she usually did, but Beckett knew better than to refute a compliment from her mother-in-law. 'We're on our way to visit Lili with the new baby at the hospital.'

'Ah, yes, you are all a bunch of little rabbits aren't you, all these babies being made. I'll be off then, and give them all a big hello from me.'

* * *

They made it to the hospital about an hour before visiting hours were officially over, and surprisingly RJ was awake from the time they left to when they arrived at Lili's room. Cam was there, his legs stretched out so his feet rested on the end of Lili's bed while she napped with Rosie curled up beside her, and in his arms was his baby boy, who was squeaking like a little puppy.

'Knock-knock,' Beckett whispered, gift bag in hand as she peered around the door. 'Can we come in?'

'Shh, yeah,' Cam whispered back. 'Little guy just finished his snack and Lili's having a rest, and this little bro has the hiccups.'

'Aw, poor guy.'

'Here, we'll go into the lounge so they can rest.'

Cam murmured to Lili that they had company but they were going into the lounge so she could rest and Lili mumbled a sleepy 'okay' before they left. It took Castle a second to figure it out, but he realized that Cam was walking without his bamboo cane and without his usual limp that made Castle think a little shamefully of a drunk orangutan. 'Where's your walking buddy?' he asked casually.

'Oh, you mean my kick-stand?' Cam settled onto the end of the sofa in the lounge, propped his right foot up on the table. 'Wearing my work shoes so I have my hands free. I'm not supposed to wear them a lot anymore, but I made an exception for this. Right, Duncan Donut? Your pops needs a break every now and then.'

'Can I hold him?' Beckett asked, and felt her heart melt when she snuggled the hiccuping baby close. 'Oh, hello there, what is all that commotion for? You got a little bubble in your belly, huh? I know you and my little boy are going to be best pals, I can feel it. Would you like to meet him? He's very little just like you. Here.'

She turned her body to where Castle held RJ on his lap and helped Duncan wave at RJ; his little digits were wrapped around her finger so Beckett lifted her hand up and down. 'Yo, RJ, what's up bro?'

'God, you are too cute, Kate,' Castle laughed when she tried to deepen her voice to a more masculine tone. 'And RJ says, whatup, whatup Duncan Donut.'

'Keep it up, you might scare the hiccups out of Duncan.'

'Funny girl.'

Cam chuckled. 'Sorry Lili isn't up for visiting right now, but she had a lot of stuff going on yesterday with the doctor and her iron is way down so they want her to rest as much as possible.'

'I understand completely, there are still days where I just want to play with RJ and stay in bed the rest of the time,' Beckett reassured him.

'She was so upset too, to miss out on girls night a week or two ago, when you party-lined Alexis.'

'Man, nothing stays secret around here, does it?'

'Just remember, if you think Shane's not treating her right, I'm a USMC lieutenant. I know how to make it look accidental.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	12. Stingers: 2 Months, 4 Days

'It's okay, RJ, everything will go just fine.'

'Are you reassuring him or yourself?'

'Castle, not the time.'

Beckett leveled him with a look as they waited in the examination room for the pediatrician. It was a very significant day for everyone - it was RJ's first checkup with the doctor and the day for his first shots. The idea that her baby would be stuck with a thin sharp stick of surgical steel and pumped full of foreign fluids had given her pause the night before, but she also knew the alternative of leaving her son unnecessarily vulnerable to sickness and disease was far worse than the momentary pain of a needle.

She looked up when Doctor Cook and her nurse, Loudon, came in; the doctor smiled warmly at them, looked at the intake chart.

'Good morning, Detective, Mister Castle, I see we have our newest cadet ready for his check-up. I swear, your precinct has given me more business than any other group of co-workers I know. He's has some baby Tylenol in anticipation of his shots?'

'Yes, he has.'

'Okay, well then, we'll get started.'

Cook clicked her pen shut, and waited while Beckett laid RJ on his back on the table. She stayed with him, or rather, her anchored her to his side because his grip on her finger could have crushed a walnut. 'Okay, my little prince, Mommy's not going anywhere,' she chuckled.

'A lot of my first-time patients like to keep their parents close by so that he or she doesn't feel like they're experiencing an alien abduction,' Cook said as she tested RJ's skin for jaundice and his joints, all his reflexes, How may diapers is he going through in a day?'

About twelve or so.'

'That's good, it means he's getting plenty to eat.' She listened to his heart and lungs with her stethoscope, nodded as she made notes. When RJ's face darkened into a little scowl at the feel of the cool metal on his tummy, Cook chuckled. 'You think that's bad buddy, you're not going to like this one.'

Castle winced in sympathy for his son when the pediatrician unfastened RJ's diaper to check his baby-junk for any abnormalities, which made RJ gurgle in frustration and discomfort. 'I hear you, little bro, there should be a built-in tattoo for that area that reads 'Handle With Care'. All those women's magazines with sex tip features missed that note.'

'Okay, fresh nappie for you, little man, and now comes the scary part before I finish with you.'

Loudon stepped up with his tray, kept his moves quick and efficient. 'Kate you're fine where you are, Rick, I'd like you to hold RJ's right leg.'

Castle nodded and Beckett felt her heart thump thickly in her chest when the nurse swabbed RJ's leg and quick as lightening administered the shots, and was applying the Superman band-aid when RJ's face crumpled and he began to cry in gulping and confused wails. When Loudon gave her the nod, Beckett scooped her son up and held him tight against her body, kissing his forehead.

'Oh, I know, sweetheart, I know, it hurts a little but just trust Mommy, it will make you stay healthy. It's okay, you just let me know how pissed off you are with me all you want,' she murmured, patting his back gently as she walked around the room with him. 'I know, it's okay, you're such a good little prince being so brave.'

'I remember Alexis crying like that. Thought she was going to lose her little tiny voice before she could even speak.',' Castle said, watching his wife soothe their baby boy and suddenly had new-found for respect for Ryan. RJ was only getting a booster shot, whereas Dell had to deal with multiple needles on a daily basis and would for the foreseeable future. That Ryan wasn't crazy from worry for his son was a testament to his iron centre.

Beckett looked down and saw there were two little wet splotches on her sweater, along with two little splotched on the sleeve. 'Oh, my baby. Oh, RJ, shh, shh, Mommy's here, Mommy's got you,' she crooned, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks where she saw there was little tear-tracks. 'It's alright.'

She began to sing to him, hoping the vibrations would calm him and it worked like magic; in a few minutes, he was calming down so that his wails were soft little mewlings. 'Here we are, over to Daddy.'

'Okay, okay, RJ, there we are, no worries little bro,' Castle soothed the upset infant, then glanced up when Beckett turned around and stripped off her shirt. 'Uhhh, Kate?'

'I leaked. RJ crying set off the milk hormones so I'm changing my shirt. I always keep an extra one in the baby-bag.'

'Okay, folks.' Cook stepped up as Loudon disposed of the needles and exited quietly. 'RJ's looking very good, he's getting his fill of milk and his development is coming along well. I'd say within the next two weeks you should start making sure he gets about twenty to thirty minutes of tummy time a day to start getting those neck muscles developed. His next appointment, we'll draw some blood to do a test for any medical, environmental and nutritional allergies, so you'll give him the drops again. Loudon will make sure you're back in another two months at the desk.'

Cook left then, to go and meet with another patient, leaving the Castle family to collect themselves a little before they left. Castle smiled as Beckett folded her soiled shirt. 'You're well and truly covered in mommy now, Detective.'

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when RJ gave a little cough and spit up on Castle's organic cotton dress-shirt. The sight of it had Beckett snickering.

'You were saying, dear?'

* * *

Once back on the street after a short subway ride, Beckett felt a little silly pushing an empty pram but one look at her husband's face as he walked beside with RJ in his winter coat and hat and she knew her boys were sticking together after the doctor's appointment.

'How are you doing over there, Daddy?'

'Still a little shaky, but RJ's starting to get the yawns. Let's stop at Jane Sinclair's on the way home, I want some of those fancy cheddar and jalapeno bagels to put in the freezer for Shane to take to England with him.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, he wants to take her a little I-Love-New-York care package when he goes to visit her on mid-semester holidays.'

'Gotta say, it's a little weird for a grown man who isn't in the educational profession to be going away on March Break vacation.' Beckett smiled as they turned the corner to head to the bakery. 'Well men in love do what they have to for their girls.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about being in love?'

She stopped in her tracks, gave her husband the mother of all 'you're kidding, right' faces. 'Come on, Rick. Look at it like a writer. He doesn't tell his friends about her, he always takes her calls or texts at work, he buys her little presents, meets her father. You don't do that if it's just for fun.'

'Okay, my day was bad enough watching RJ get his shots but now you're telling me that Shane Weaver is in love my daughter?'

''RJ, I think I better put you in here before Daddy has a mass coronary and drops you.'

Castle didn't protest when she put RJ in his pram, nor when she let him push the pram down the block. 'I can't believe it. Shane's in love with our Alexis.'

'And she's in love with him.' Beckett held open the door and the inviting scent of baking bread and melted buttered wandered out. 'Want me to buy you a bagel you can cry over?'

'Yes. Something full of chocolate and calories.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	13. Hearts Day: 2 Months, 16 Days

On Valentine's Day, Castle could barely concentrate when he was examining Ryan and Esposito's murder board in the bullpen. His brain was filled with what awaited him at home - his wife who'd been given the green light by Doctor Harvey that they were able to start practicing for RJ's little brother or sister. They'd had their romantic nights here and there, but in the two months since having RJ, they'd been so occupied with Alexis and the baby that they were looking forward to the night that he was going to spend with Beckett's father.

He noodled around on his cellphone, thought about ordering her more flowers than the ones he knew she'd received earlier that day and wondered if stopping at the market for some fresh fruit and chocolate would give Beckett the wrong idea about how he wanted the night to go. Castle was so ensconced in his own brain that he barely registered one of his friends trying to get his attention.

'Hel-_looooo_ in there.' Ryan waved a file folder in front of Castle's face to try and bring him back to planet Earth, arched an eyebrow at the writer when he glanced up from his iPhone. 'Any thoughts you'd like to share with us?'

'No, for all of mine are dirty and focused on my wife.'

'Too much information, bro,' Esposito said, still studying the time-line. 'I don't need to think about you two like that.'

'Not much fun is it,' Ryan gloated, thankful his bro was the one getting fidgety.

'Shut up.'

'What are you and Jenny doing for Valentine's, Ryan?' Castle asked, breaking up the squabble so his good mojo wouldn't be ruined. 'I'd ask Esposito the same question, but since he and Meredeth want to give Tessi a sibling, we know what he's going to be up to tonight.'

'I'd protest but it's true.' Esposito glanced at his watch and decided it was time to call it a day. 'Give Beckett and RJ our love, and to Lex, though I'm sure Shane will have that covered, too.'

Ryan just shook his head at his partner who was already heading for the elevator. 'That dude is getting laid so much to try and make another baby with Meredeth, I'm surprised he doesn't pass out from the lack of blood above his belt. And to answer your question, Jenny and I are going with our tradition.'

'Chinese and dirty movies?'

'Why mess with perfection?' The handsome Irishman sighed, threw the file down on his desk. 'I'm going to jet too, pick up my take-out order while Jenny takes Dell over to my sister Kelsey's place.'

'She's not doing Valentine's?'

'Her and her fiance celebrated two days ago, he is en route to Berlin for a conference of some kind so she volunteered to take Dell for the night. Anytime you need a sitter for RJ, she's always happy to help out.'

'Good to know,' Castle replied sincerely as they headed for the elevator. 'At least I can be secure in the knowledge one-hundred percent that my daughter and her boyfriend aren't cozied up drinking wine in some lovers-only room in a hotel.'

'Yeah kind of hard to do that when you're seven time zones away.'

'Exactly.'

Ryan couldn't resist once more and slid his eyes sideways to Castle. 'They're probably just cyber-sexing over Skype.'

'You're mean.'

'Happy Valentine's Day, Castle.'

* * *

The first thing Castle noticed when he got home was the feeling of something soft and slippery under his boot. Looking down, he saw it was a single red rose petal, the start of a trail that led him over to the kitchen table where there were two wine glasses waiting and a bottle of champagne in the bucket of ice. There was also a note on the table.

_Bring the booze and your body to the bedroom. Love Kate._

Not wanting to waste any time, Castle followed the instructions and followed the trail of single rose petals up the stairs to the bedroom door, which was shut. He nudged it open and immediately felt his dial to go eleven.

There were candles everywhere in the room, giving off a soft, sensual light and in the middle of the bed was Beckett in a black lace baby doll, her beautiful curvy post-baby body looking like sweet cream against the deep, dark-red satin sheets she saved for special occasions, like tonight.

'Hey Rich,' she purred with a sultry smile. 'Is that a bottle of champagne in your hand or are you just happy to see me?'

'Hello, saucy.' Castle set the bottle on her beside table along with the glasses. 'RJ's gone to your dad's?'

'Yes and he is very excited to have his grandson for a whole night. Which means Mommy and Daddy get to play...very...very...loudly.' She stretched out the words, nipping at his lips in between, then moved her hands down his broad shoulder, over his pecs to undo his buttons. 'What do you want to play first?'

Castle didn't answer her question, just lowered his mouth to hers as she finished up with his buttons, and moved on to his belt and pants. When he was in his skin, he leaned in so Beckett was on her back beneath him, feasting on the taste of her lips. His hand slid up to tug the strap of her lingerie down and a quick pull of the lace had one beautiful breast revealed for his hungry, searching mouth.

Beckett felt her eyes cross as she closed them, her breath catching in her throat. She loved her son and being a mother but tonight she was just a woman sexing up her hot hubby with the very impressive talent. Her hips arched against his in a slow rhythm as he feast on her, then moved on to her other breast before running his tongue in the valley between them, made her cry out. Then suddenly, he slowed his pace and Beckett could feel her hormones raging in her veins.

'Rich, what is it?' she asked him softly.

'I don't want to rush you. I want you to enjoy since it's the first time we've had sex since RJ came along.'

Beckett pursed her lips; she had a feeling he might take this route, so she reached for the little tube on her night stand and showed it to him. 'You know what this is?'

'It's that personal gel stuff, right?'

'Mm-hmm.' She flipped open the top, squeezed a little of it onto her fingertips and keeping her eyes on his, lower her hand so it disappeared between her thighs. She rocked against her hand a little, then let it rest on the top of her thigh. 'Still think you're rushing me, my love?'

'Hell no.'

He covered her body with his, and because he was already at full attention from hearing her sighs and moans as he'd suckled at her breasts, the moment he'd rolled on the condom he slipped inside his wife and reveled in her low throat moan as he did so. The impatient wriggle of her hips told him that she wanted it fast and passionate, so instead he moved slowly drawing the pleasure out from her in loud, unstifled cries of erotic joy. His name was on her lips as he drove her up to dizzying orgasmic heights and she shuddered bodily beneath him as she came, and even as she trembled in aftershock, Castle kept his eyes on hers and she murmured how much she loved him.

'I...love...you,' she managed between gulping breaths.

Castle felt the silver streak begin to glisten in his mind's eye and he knew he was about to go over the edge himself, so he kept his eyes steady on hers as well. 'Love you too.'

Then his mouth was on hers as release welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	14. Afternoon Delight: 2 Months 26 Days

_Hello everyone! So glad to see you're still loving this story! I have had the song 'Afternoon Delight' stuck in my head all day and said the hell with it, I'll figure out how to use it for my next chapter, so enjoy!_

* * *

'Hi Mom, hi RJ!'

Beckett smiled as Alexis waved at them through the webcam; Beckett and RJ were have their 'tummy time' as the doctor had called it and while they were playing, Alexis had called during her dinner time in England, so Beckett had put the laptop on the coffee table to be part of the family activity. 'He's trying to figure out how to shove himself to his back, I don't think he likes being on his tummy. And he still has a little bruise on his leg from the booster shots he had.'

'Aw, poor little guy.'

'How is your clinical work going in London?'

'Good, it's still three days in the classroom, two in the clinic right now, but then after the mid-semester break, we go to half and half.'

Beckett giggled at the dreamy look in Alexis' eyes when she mentioned her break. 'You and Shane have anything special planned for that?'

'Don't know yet, we might take a little weekend trip into Paris or Amsterdam, it's like a two-hour flight and the tickets here are stupid-cheap to go city-hopping like that. Where's Dad at?'

'He's in court.'

'Oh, man, what'd he do this time?'

Beckett laughed. 'No, no, with Ryan and Esposito, they're testifying in a case from last December. They're suddenly much more curious about how you are doing now that they know about your boyfriend.'

'I think it's sweet. I've never had big brothers to look out for me and I know they're doing it out of love and concern.' Alexis heard RJ go 'blb' and grinned widely. 'Thank you RJ, see he agrees with me.'

'He also thinks peek-a-boo is the height of hilarity.'

'Okay, I have to get back to work here, but I'll talk to you soon, okay? Love you Mom, love you RJ, I'll send Dad an email soon.'

'Wait, wait.' Beckett picked RJ up, so he could look at the webcam and Beckett pointed to the image of his big sister. 'Can you say bye-bye Lex?'

'Bye-bye, RJ, you be good for Mom, okay?'

Alexis watched with pride as RJ tracked her voice and when she kept talking to him in a sweet dove-coo he wrinkled up his little nose and gave her a wide and charming little smile. The sight of it had Alexis going buttery. 'Aw, there's my little sweetheart! Bye little bro!'

'Bye-bye Lexie.' Beckett lifted his tiny wrist to wave his hand at the screen and then it went blank as Alexis ended the call, making Beckett sigh. 'We miss her a whole lot don't we? Just like Shane, though he probably misses her for different reasons. What do you think?'

RJ looked like he was considering the question, then screw up his little face into a sneeze so loud he looked around for the source, then began to whimper a little bit, thought more out of being tired than anything else. Beckett had surprised herself in being able to learn what all the different kinds of cries meant, and this one was most definitely the one that signaled it was nap time.

'Okay, my little prince, we'll get you tucked into bed.'

She went into the nursery, selected a disc for the small table top stereo. Her boy loved Billy Joel, even when he'd been a foetus - she'd put on a soothing mix on the iBump when he'd been kicking her insides around like a soccer ball, and once Piano Man came on, RJ had settled his unborn self right down. Now that he was out in the world, it was no different; at nap time, he wanted his music to fall asleep with.

Beckett selected _New York State of Mind_ and once RJ was in his crib, his eyes were sinking shut before the song was half-done. She dimmed his nightlight and gave him a kiss, murmured she loved before slipping out quietly to head back downstairs.

She looked around the apartment and realized with a little thump it was that time of day, just for her when she could catch up on some reading, do the laundry, hell she could have her own nap if she wanted to. But first there was a little matter of pumping out to makes a few bottles for RJ since her husband had told her he wanted to give RJ his bottle that night when he got in from court. RJ was surprisingly good about bottles, unlike Dell and Kelley had been. She'd heard the stories from Honey-Milk that unless whoever was sitting for Dell had wrapped his bottle in one of her sweaters from the previous day so he could smell mom, it was a fight to the death to get him to take it.

When her task was done, Beckett put the milk into the fridge,then thought about what else she might like to do with a little free time. Of course, she knew exactly what she wanted to do, she realized and how to do it without feeling guilty. Going back up to her room she gathered up a load of towels for the washing machine, dumped them in with some Sunlight, then headed to the kitchen. A search of the freezer turned up a pint of Ben & Jerry's strawberry-lemonade fro-yo; she jammed the spoon into the container, put it on the coffee table.

'You got to play, RJ,' she murmured, picking up his blanket and soft toys and putting them in the playpen. 'Now it's Mommy's turn to chill.'

Going into the office, she dragged out the Smartboard and the accompanying tablet and scooping up some fro-yo, turn on the program.

_Welcome back, Detective. What are we doing today? Court appearance, cold case, fresh body or collaborate with the FBI?  
_

She grinned; she hadn't gotten to play the new version of Mat-Leave Mysteries yet, and this one had the addition of doing a court appearance for the stories in the first one, and since it looked to be promising, she opted to spend the day in court, just like her husband was doing.

It was where Castle found her an hour later, at just past three, when he arrived home, glued to her video game like a teenager with her eagle-ears tuned to the baby monitor and the washer and dryer tumbling away.

'Good afternoon, Detective, hard at work I see,' he said, coming up behind her to study the Smart-board. 'Who's your victim?'

'Abigail Conlin, fifteen, believed to be a runaway from a polygamist cult in Virginia found in an SRO in Alphabet City with her mouth taped shut, hands and feet bound with rope and her throat slit ear to ear,' Beckett replied around her spoon, then paused the game, set the spoon down to give him a kiss. 'Laundry's going, RJ's still asleep and I'm taking some time for me this afternoon.'

'Good. Mommy all the time burns you out.'

'How come you're home so soon?'

'Two hour recess, then back in. There's more footage from the killers' personal collection that has to be read into evidence.'

'Oh, yes, the Bloody Warhol case. You want something to eat?'

'Sure.' Castle leaned in, gave her a piping-hot kiss. 'Later.'

'Later?'

He wiggled his eyebrows and tugged on her hand towards the stairs. 'It won't be pretty but it'll be fun and satisfying.'

'Castle, we can't just have sex in the middle of the afternoon like this, what if RJ wakes up?'

'Then we'll be thankful he's not big enough to wander in and interrupt. Besides,' he added, kissing his way down her neck, 'nothing like a little afternoon delight to whet the appetite for a few hours from now.'

Beckett checked her watch, calculated. 'You've got about forty minutes, big guy, until RJ wakes up.'

'More than enough time.'

As he pulled her upstairs with him, Beckett realized this was another perk of a mommy afternoon to herself.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	15. PreShow: 3 Months, 2 Days

'Come on, let's go, I don't want to miss the train!'

'Two minutes!

Eyes rolling impatiently, Beckett waited with RJ in his pram and the stylish baby bag on her shoulder. 'RJ, I pray you are prompt like your sister and know that ten minutes means ten minutes, not ten minutes plus.'

RJ just squirmed in his pram, then tracked the noise of footsteps on the stairs as Castle came bounding down in his at-home casual wear. He was freshly showered and smelled of his aftershave that Beckett had bought him for Christmas; the light rose-and-gold tone of it had her insides going loose even as she kept a stern expression on her face. 'Wouldn't it have been closer to go to Chelsea after the interview?'

'Probably but there's three problems with that. One, Esposito was off today and he and Meredeth are trying to have another baby so I'm not about to go and interrupt.'

'Wise. Let Ryan be that guy.'

'Exactly. Two, I had no fresh clothes with me and really needed a shower after being under studio lights,' he continued, locking the door and calling for the elevator.

'And three?'

'I'd have to wait for this.' He took her chin in his hand and laid his lips gently on hers, his touch light and romantic. 'Only a foolish man waits to kiss his beautiful wife hello.'

'Okay, sorry for snapping.'

'And tonight you can make it up to me in style.'

They headed out, the late February air surprisingly warm thanks to a little of the warm fronts coming from the northeast. It made the walk to the subway station fairly pleasant, if a little messy on the feet once they reached Chelsea terminal; Meredeth and Esposito's block of Twenty-Fifth Street was buried in an inch of mushy wet snow.

'Meredeth won't be too happy if I track all this shit into her house.'

'She has a dog, I think she'll understand.'

Sure enough when they got to two-seventy-one, they were greeted by the lady of the manor herself, and she waved off the slush from RJ's pram wheels.

'It's fine,' she rasped with a hoarse voice. 'It'll melt and wipe up with a towel, no worries. Come on in, the Ryans are already here and so is Shane Weaver.'

'Jesus, Mere, you sound terrible,' Castle said sympathetically. 'Are you sure you're up for this?'

'Yeah, I'm not sure if it's a late-season flu or morning sickness or what.'

'Aw, don't worry, studies have shown that even if you had some troubles getting pregnant the first time, having already had a baby makes it a little easier the second time around.' Castle knew how much Meredeth and Esposito wanted a big noisy family, so he gave her a supportive hug. 'I'm sure it's Tessi's little brother or sister giving you grief.'

'Thanks.'

Over in the living room, Ryan Honey-Milk and Shane had already gathered and were sitting in various spots. 'Kate, we save you an armchair,' Honey-Milk told her proudly. 'These two were going to hog them both.'

'Thanks Jenn.' Beckett scooped RJ up to undo his winter coat and heard Tessi's little voice floating down the stairs along with her daddy's.

'Why I no' visit?'

'Because it's almost bedtime, sweetheart, you're up late as it is.'

'Wan' visit.'

'You can say hi, then Mami will read you a story in your room before lights out.'

Meredeth nodded, held out her hands for her girl; it was hard to believe Tessi was nearly two already. She was in her favourite pjs and dragging her precious stuffed Crush with her while holding Esposito's hand. 'There's my girl,' she said with a stuffed-up nose.'

'Mami niffy?'

'Yes, Mami's a little sniffly but I'm going to get better soon, I hope.'

Tessi patted her mother's knee and then turned her eyes to Beckett. 'Hi Datie, that RJ?'

'Yes it is, sweetheart. Would you like to come and say hello?'

She nodded and Beckett took a seat in the free armchair, cradled RJ gently so that he was at eye level for a toddler. 'He's kinda sleepy too right now, so we have to be quiet,' she whispered.

'Sssh.' Tessi held her fingers to her lips. 'I dite. No' loud.'

'Thank you.'

'He bigger.'

'He is almost three months old,' Beckett told her proudly. 'And he's trying to figure out how to roll to his back.'

'He 'mart. Missin' Lex?'

Castle chuckled. 'I'm sure he's missing Alexis too.'

'Okay, princess,' Esposito said in a stern voice. 'Upstairs with Mami.'

'No, wan' 'tay,' Tessi pouted, setting her little mouth in a stubborn line. 'I good.'

'You are a very good little girl, and good girls listen to their mami and daddy. Let's go.'

'No!'

Meredeth took one step forward. 'Tessiana,' was all she said and Tessi continued to scowl but obliged her mother. She went around the living room giving good-night hugs and kisses and told Honey-Milk to 'moosh Dell an' baby' for her, then took Meredeth's hand and the two Esposito women went upstairs. Beckett watched Esposito watch them go and wondered if she got the same dreamy-eyed look on her face when she watched Castle with RJ.

'Kate, can I hold him?' Shane asked, holding out his hands and took the baby in his arms when she nodded. 'Hey, RJ, look at you little man, you are rocking some awesome pjs tonight bro.'

'Don't go getting any ideas about making one of these with Alexis,' Ryan warned him teasingly. 'I know they're cute-n-cuddly but there's a reason God invented latex, bro.'

'Yeah, that's a conversation for a few years down the road,' Shane agreed; because he was focused on the baby, he missed everyone's eyebrows winging up at the pathologist's casual comment. 'But for right now, it's so much fun to play with little brother. What you think, am I good enough for big sister?'

RJ studied the new one holding him, and blinking, he wrinkled up his face and let out a massive fart, which had them all laughing and groaning in the living room, even Shane.

'So is that a yes or no?' he chuckled, passing him to his daddy. 'What'd he have for dinner, Indian food?'

'No, just milk, but I did have spicy chilli myself before I fed him, that might be it,' Beckett replied with a smile, then glanced over when Meredeth came downstairs still looking absolutely miserable. 'Sweetie, if you're feeling crappy, go upstairs and sleep.'

'Nah, I'm just going to make some tea, anyone else want some?'

'I'll give you a hand, babe.'

Esposito followed her into the kitchen and Beckett leaned over. 'You're a nurse, Jenny, you think she's got morning sickness?'

'Oh yeah, she's got a little something cooking.' Honey-Milk flashed a wide smile as Meredeth and Esposito came back in the room. 'What time is it supposed to be on?'

'Not for another two hours, so just relax.'

They passed the time waiting for the show to start by passing around RJ for cuddles and kisses, and they all poked a little teasing at Shane when he ducked away to take a quick call from Alexis saying she was home safely from her library study group and he'd see her in a few weeks. Finally, finally, after what felt like an eternity, they saw the opening credits for the show roll on screen.

_It's a Nikki Heat extravaganza on the Tonight Show With David Letterman! Tonight's guests are...Naked Heat actress Naya Rivera...special musical guests Down in Ashes...and the man behind the pen, Nikki Heat author Richard Castle!_

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	16. Sadness: 3 Months, 9 Days

'Mortimer Wilkes, age seventeen, of this address,' Esposito said in a sombre voice to his two partners as they walked through the apartment. 'This is a bad one, guys.'

Ryan and Castle glanced at each other; if Esposito was with solemn and serious, it was potential headline news in the neighbourhood paper. They followed him into the bedroom and saw the walls had been painted with arterial spray and castoff. Shane was there, feet covered in sterile medical slippers and the CSUs offered them along with gloves to the detectives and the shadow-cop. His face was shut down, eyes flat in such a way that they knew he was just barely holding on to do his job. Murders involving children were always the worst scenes to work, but on this one, they all took a moment of silent prayer.

'What do we know so far, Shane?' Ryan asked in a quiet, steady tone.

'Kid was asleep or drugged when it happened, as there's no defensive wounds, and they are all concentrated on his back and left side.'And here's the creepy part. CSU had to move a bunch of quarters soaked in blood off of his body '

'How many?'

'I'll recount to make sure but at first check we're talking thirty.'

'Thirty,' Castle repeated, his wheels starting to turn. 'Someone thinks he's a traitor.'

'A modern Judas, and the Israeli shekel is worth twenty-five to thirty US cents.' Off their questioning look, Shane shrugged. 'My mother always bitches in her email to me how expensive it is to come to the States from Tel Aviv, trust me I know. But it's not the point right now. The point is a teenage boy was stabbed to death in his own bed.'

'What about a time of death?' Esposito asked.

'Given his liver temp and rigor, I'd say about six to eight hours ago.'

'So between midnight and two last night. How was the body found?'

'He can answer that better than I.' Shane pointed to the uniform waiting by the bedroom door, a friendly looking Asian fellow. 'This is Officer Toh, he was the first on-scene and called for OCME and Homicide.'

Toh stepped up, began to read from his notes. 'Building super said he was outside and saw Mortimer's friend hanging around the building entrance on his cell, asked if there was trouble. He said his friend was prompt as a German train for school, and he'd usually be waiting for him in the lobby but today, he wasn't and the friend couldn't raise him on his cell and asked if the super could let him into the apartment so he could kick his ass out of bed.'

'Ryan,' Esposito murmured, and he went to find the boy in the living room. 'What about parents?'

'Super said they'd gone on some kind of week-long retreat and were trusting Tim here to hold the fort.'

'Thanks, tell the super to hang, we'll need to speak with him. Good job, Toh.' Esposito sent the cop on his way, saw him take a lingering look at the body in the bed and shake his head in sorrow. 'He's a good one,' he murmured.

'How can you tell?'

'You see the way he looked at the kid? There's two reasons a cop does that, to say a prayer and to make a promise. Those are the good ones, like Gil and Kate and Kevin, and the captain.'

'And you,' Castle added. 'How can I help?'

'It might seem like I'm giving you crayons and a colouring book to keep you out of the way but go help CSU. Write, label, hold their equipment, whatever they need. You've got good penmanship and a clear head under pressure for taking dictation, and they're pretty shaken up too.'

'You got it.'

* * *

Once back at the precinct, they set up the murder board quietly without their usual joviality. Castle had no problem being the scut monkey for them this time around, and while they were updating the captain after a trip to the morgue with the parents, he'd slipped out to the Blue Moon across the street from the precinct and picked up a dozen or so sandwiches and assorted sides, and made a whole pot of double-espresso vanilla latte so they could just refill their cups instead of losing time making coffee over and over.

'How are the parents doing?' he asked quietly, sitting in his chair which he'd moved from Beckett's desk to beside Ryan's.

'Not good, but not that kind of not good.'

'Not good like you think they might be public enemy number one?'

Ryan sighed heavily, passed him the file that was at least an inch thick. 'That is Mortimer Wilkes' medical records. All acquired from the lovely CSU techs who found him registered at different hospitals,

'He was abused,' Castle murmured, beginning to scan the pages.

'That's far too clean a way to describe this. There are reports here that go back as far as him being one year old. Little things like bumps and bruises, which the pediatrician attributed to the fact that Mortimer was a late walker. Then around three, he gets even more clumsy, and it starts with a trip to the ER where he comes in with bruising on his forehead. The dad tried to explain it that Mortimer was having temper tantrums and would bang his head on every available surface until he got his way.'

'Something tells me the mother wasn't about to jump in and protect her cub.'

'This is where it gets really sad.' Ryan sighed again, and pulled a heavier dossier from the stack on his desk. 'Tasha Wilkes was a mail-order bride from Albania and the first time she tried to get away, Isaac Wilkes gave her a hairline fracture in her left forearm. The next time Tasha ran from her loving husband, he found her in a motel in Jersey where he broke her jaw and cracked four ribs when he beat her with his belt. She was four months pregnant with Mortimer at the time.'

'Jesus.'

'You guessed it right.' Esposito came up to Ryan's desk. 'No ER records on Mortimer or Tasha Wilkes once he turned seven, because Social Services paid a visit after the names popped up once too often for one nurse's preference. After that, from all reports they were the original model of a wholesome cleaning-living, church-going family. Tasha joined the choir at their church and the ladies' auxiliary, Mortimer was enrolled at a Catholic high school, became an altar boy and mentor in their church's Sunday school, was even practicing to become a junior minister.'

'There's the change of abuse tactics,' Castle deducted. 'Isaac couldn't knock them around anymore without raising suspicion so he abused them with religion, threatened all kinds of things and kept them just loose enough that it wouldn't look suspicious.'

'On the surface, it looks like he's a success story, but dig a little deeper and you find out those crunchy things under your feet aren't fortune cookies, Short Round,' Ryan commented softly.

'I think it's time to call it a night, gentlemen. Let's go home, get some rest, start fresh with interviews at school and work tomorrow,' Esposito told them.

They parted ways and when Castle reached the loft, he heard the sound of RJ's squeaky little laugh along with Beckett's dulcet and motherly tone. He went over, saw them playing on RJ's jungle-mat on the living room floor and just watched them.

'Hey sweetie how was..' Beckett looked up, saw the devastation in her husband's face. Immediately she picked RJ up, put him in his swing and sat beside Castle on the couch. 'Richard, what's wrong?'

The smell of RJ on her skin, and of her own signature scent, had Castle shuddering out a breath before he snapped and broke down, weeping like a child while his wife held him close.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	17. Lucky, Lucky: 3 Months, 15 Days

_Hello all! Once again there aren't enough words to tell you how happy I am that you've all taken such a shine to this story. This is a little bit of a heads-up, this chapter plus (at least) the next two are intertwined with chapters out of BOGO baby. You'll see what I mean once you start reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

'Am I crazy for doing this?'

'No, Kate, I think it's very cute.'

'But he's so little.'

'And he's got you and me to protect him.'

Castle leaned over and kissed her cheek just before the elevator doors binged open and they walked into the Homicide floor of the Twelfth Precinct. The looks on everyone's faces were not what Beckett had expected - she'd anticipated snorts of derision that she'd let herself become a mother, maybe even a crass comment or two but instead all she saw were gooey looks of happiness and sweet coos for her little boy.

'See RJ, this is where Mommy comes to work,' Castle explained to the infant strapped to Beckett's chest. 'That's where Daddy makes her coffee every morning, or tea, whatever she's feeling.'

He looked up saw the two-headed monster hard at work and grinned as they caught Esposito's eye, then Ryan's.

'And you remember Javi and Kevin, don't you RJ? They're the ones who are going to teach you all about football fantasy leagues.'

'Hey, how's the little prince doing?' Ryan allowed the cop to switch off for a moment as he looked down at the newest Castle. RJ was a looker, no question and was staring back at the detective with bright and curious blue eyes as he squirmed a little against his mother. He gave a little gummy smile and waved his arms. 'He's getting big, Kate.'

'He's three months and fifteen days old,' Beckett told them proudly, 'and he's already trying to roll over in his crib, and he loves when we play on Daddy's Smartboard together, all those bright shapes and colours. Where are you on the Benson file?'

'That's impressive, you're a cop and a mom all in one sentence,' Esposito teased her. 'CSU sent over their report, no hairs matching our vic on Miller's sheets but plenty from an unknown third party, and the markers indicate it's the same sweetness who was boning him in his bed sans raincoat.'

'So Benson's ex has an alibi that checks out?'

'Looks like.'

'Hmm.' Beckett furrowed her brow, looked down at her son. He'd been her little shadow when they'd been playing the Mat-Leave Mysteries game and she knew it would give her boys something to tease her about if she talked to her son. 'Which means we need to figure out who the mystery lady is to corroborate, don't we? Can you say corroborate RJ?'

'Don't mind me,' Castle added, reminding them all he was actually still there. 'I'm just here to look pretty and be the proud daddy, and to give you these.'

He handed over snapshots of himself, Beckett and Alexis in various combinations with RJ at home. They passed them all around, let the detectives keep a few for their own family albums, and as they did so, Castle could see the far-away look in Esposito's eyes. As a man who'd been there before, he knew there was only one thing that put such a look on a brother's face.

'Espo? Yo, you in there bro?' He snapped his fingers under his friend's nose. 'You're awfully spacy. Dreaming about more baby-making with Meredeth?'

'Something like that.'

'Well look alive, because there comes Montgomery with his read-the-fine-print-on-the-badge face on. Not cool.'

Esposito glanced over and cursed inwardly. 'Sir, happy Saint Patty's.'

'Save it, Detective, I need you and Ryan down on Thirty-First and Seventh, stabbing outside the Garden. Weaver's already there waiting for you.'

'Yes sir.'

The detectives headed out and Montgomery crooked a finger at Beckett. 'Detective a moment?'

She nodded, shot her husband a confused look behind the captain's back but followed him into his office. The door closed behind them, and a little to Beckett's surprise, Montgomery held out his hands.

'Let me see that beautiful boy,' he said warmly, and held RJ against his shoulder gently. 'How is our newest rookie doing so far?'

'He's three and a half months, sir, and loves Billy Joel music at nap time.'

'Ah, like any true New Yorker should.' Montgomery reached into his desk drawer, passed Beckett a small box. 'From Liz and my boy and myself for you, Kate. You were a hell of a cop even when you were pregnant.'

Beckett lifted the lid and saw a little gold pendant shaped like an old-fashioned police badge, only instead of where there should have been a badge number was the word 'mama'. 'It's beautiful sir, thank you so much.'

'I figured a lucky charm would be a good gift on Saint Patrick's Day. Now go jay-walk or something and see if it works.'

* * *

That night, everyone was a little Irish at their annual party, Beckett thought, and it confirmed for her that she'd done the right thing asking Ryan's sister Kelsey to babysit for them at her house. Looking around, it seemed everyone was in a party mood, full of cheer, and some definitely more than others.

'I hope my man remembers he's on call tomorrow,' Honey-Milk giggled to Beckett as she watched her husband give rather grandiose hugs to Meredeth and Esposito who'd just arrived, then froze. 'Oh what's he doing now,' she groaned - Ryan had found a chair and was standing on it, then stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly, bringing everyone's attention on him.

'Excuse me, partygoers, I have a small anouncement to make. If you see my partner Javier Esposito and his wife Meredeth tonight, these fine people right here,' he said, pointing grandly to his friends, 'do not give her any alcohol because it's not right for a pregnant woman to drink!'

Beckett and Honey-Milk both gasped, turned to each other. 'You were right!' Beckett exclaimed. 'Come on, let's go save her before Ryan breathes too much on her and gives the baby alcohol poisoning.'

They fought their way through the crowd until they were in front of the proud parents-to-be and gave Meredeth excited hugs.

'Yea you, Mere! This is so great, Tessi's going to be a great big sister. Any idea yet when you're due?'

'Well...' Meredeth trailed off, did the math. 'My ovulation sticks said right around the time when Duncan was born was optimum for me to conceive, so that's January twenty-six, so roughly...' She counted on her fingers. 'About Hallowe'en or so?'

'Oh, we might be having trick or treats in the maternity ward! Have you told Tessi yet?' Honey-Milk asked. 'She's younger than Dell was so she will probably not have a lot of that sibling rivalry thing you might get in an older child.'

'No. We're waiting until we have the confirmation from Harvey on Monday, plus we need a day or two to figure out how to tell a not-even two-year-old she's going to have a little brother or sister.'

'Well, let's get you a drink and toast the little cutie's imminent arrival.' Beckett looped her arm through Meredeth's, then stopped her. 'Oh dear.'

'What?'

'That.'

The three women followed Beckett's pointed finger to where Castle had stood up on a chair like Ryan, Guinness draft in hand.

'Everyone, have a good time tonight, stay safe and remember, as is evidenced by our procreating friends Mere and Javi, you don't have to be Irish to get lucky!'

* * *

Sometime much later, when the guests had gone, and the hosts were tucked into bed, Beckett sighed happily, her ear against her husband's chest.

'So excited for those two, they've hit another home-run for the stork derby.'

'Looks like all that batting practicing they do has paid off.'

'I could go for a little batting practice myself,' Beckett said fluttering her lashes. 'Emphasis on the _practice._'

'Well then.' Castle shifted, twisted so he could kiss her. 'Batter up.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	18. Time & Space Tetris: 3 Months, 23 Days

The night of their family fiesta, a week after they learned of the upcoming new Esposito, everyone got their head spun when it was announced that Meredeth was having twins. Castle should have guessed it that Esposito was sitting on something from the way he was acting so extra happy and nervous about his wife having another baby. And yet they'd gotten the drop on all of them with Esposito making his toast to the mother of his _three_ babies, which Castle had to give him credit for; it was a very clever way to reveal news of two babies, or _los gemelos_ as Lili had said.

Now, dealing with the clean-up between the meal and dessert, Meredeth had come over and was wanting to help with the dishes. Castle would eat snow-cones in hell before he'd let her lift a finger. Meredeth, of course, could always be counted on to be self-flagellating about being a good guest.

'Rick, I really want to stay and help with the clean-up but I need to lie down for a few minutes, do you mind-'

'Not at all, Mere, take Alexis' room upstairs. You know the way.'

'I'm going to go with her for a little bit.' Esposito wiped his mouth on his napkin, saw that Tessi was perfectly content in the company of Dell and Rosie as they were drawing and colouring on the floor in the living room so he had no qualms about following his bride upstairs.

Beckett watched them go as she divided up leftovers for the guests to take home, sighed. 'Oh so happy for those two, and I hope that she isn't too scared.'

'Scared?' Ryan asked, munching a carrot as he helped with the clean-up. 'What do you mean?'

'Multiples have an inherent higher risk of miscarriage and complications during pregnancy than a single baby because there's so much less room inside the woman's uterus,' Honey-Milk explained.

'It's why a lot of women have their activity restricted when they have twins or triplets percolating,' Cam added.

'Meredeth's strong but knowing there's a twenty-percent chance of her losing the babies before their born has to have scared her shitless.'

'Huh.' Ryan looked up the stairs, thought of his partner and how he'd do anything for Meredeth to keep her and Tessi and their babies safe. 'We should do something for them, you know? She does so much for us, it's who she is. Maybe get her a cleaning service or a mother's helper to give her a hand around the house.'

'I don't know.' Lanie, having heard the end of the conversation, walked up with the last of the unused cutlery from the dining table. 'Pregnant women are very touchy about who is in their space, you know? She'd have a much better time of it if it was someone she knew, like a friend.'

'Hmmm.' Honey-Milk sipped her soft-daiquiri, adopting a pensive look on her face. 'I wonder...'

'I know that look.' Beckett grinned. 'That's the look you got when you decided what to do last year for your husband on Valentine's Day. What are you cooking up?'

'We could make a buddy system for her. Between Beckett, Lanie and myself, we're all on mat-leave and our babies are older than Duncan which gives us a little more mobility. We can set-up a schedule, like one of us goes to the grocery store with her, one of us will give the house a weekly dust-and-vacuuming, another can help her do some light cooking so they have an easier time with meals.'

'We need a calendar,' Beckett decided, and saw Castle go into his office, drag out his Smart-board. 'Richard, what-?'

'Meredeth and I have this same calendar app,' he explained, tapping the board and pulling up a large fill-in-yourself calendar program. 'We can make the schedule on here, then save it and let her download into her iPhone who's coming on what days, and we can customize icons for what activity is happening too.'

An hour later, everyone was crowded around the Smart-board as they worked through the month of April setting up dates for different people to help Meredeth and Esposito.

'Okay, let's try and get this week sorted out,' Castle said, gesturing to a blank space on the calendar. 'Lanie are you good for house-hold chores on this Tuesday?'

'No, we can't take that week at all, Dave's taking a week's vacation so we can go to Anaheim to visit my dad. He hasn't seen Violet and Carey since Christmas and Dave's parents are going to Italy anyways for Easter,' Lanie pointed out.

'Well, the Monday and Friday are pretty much family times anyways, so we'll be seeing them plenty to begin with,' Cam offered.

'I've already got tickets to the Yankees-Sox pre-season opener on the fifth, six of them,' Castle said, 'and I'm away anyways, plus Alexis will be home the night of the third after her exams are finished, so Kate, RJ and Lex can go with them.'

'And then I can take that as an on-call day in case Mere needs anything during the day,' Beckett agreed, then glanced up, saw Esposito had retrieved Meredeth from her nap in Alexis' room.

'What is all this?' Meredeth asked, walking over. She still looked a little tired but far more refreshed thanks to her power nap.

'Here, Mere, have a seat.' Castle pulled up one of the very comfortable kitchen chairs for the mother to be. 'And watch.'

'We're creating a buddy-system calendar,' Honey-Milk said. 'Twin pregnancies are definitely higher risk and because you're growing two people instead of just one, your energy's going to be way more limited so we need to create a calendar of dates and helper-monkeys. Plus, having us around is going to help take your mind off worrying about them. Number two cause of complications after malnutrition is stress so as they say, many hands make light work.'

Beckett sat beside her friend, and wasn't surprised to find that Meredeth gave her hand a squeeze in gratitude at the obvious hard work and genuine love that was propelling this little project forward. She raised her hand like a schoolgirl when Honey-Milk noted down the date of Meredeth's next appointment with Harvey. 'Oh, I'm free, I'll take that one.'

Honey-Milk stood back, studied the board much as her husband would have studied a murder-board at work. 'Okay, so starting tomorrow, we are working through a rotation of dates and spending time together. You get a day for you and your day with your man, but after that, we are not letting you go anywhere without a buddy.'

'I'm pregnant, not incapacitated,' Meredeth started, then shrank back in her chair when she felt all of her friends' eyes bore holes in her skin.

'Mere, you are having twins which means you are automatically in the high-risk pregnancy category, you are going to be on bedrest at times and you will need all the help you can get,' Lanie told her. 'It doesn't mean you're weak or incapable, it just means you need a helping hand and since all of us are on maternity leave until at least the last week of July, we are going to be there for you and Esposito.'

'Yeah, you took great care of us, helping with the food and the supportive shoulders, even if we just needed someone to listen while we bitched because our hormones were making us crazy and our hubbies were at work,' Beckett added. 'Let us do this for you now.'

Castle watched her as he helped Honey-Milk run the software on the Smart-board, and felt his heart fill to the brim with love when he watched her put her arm around her friend and pull her close. They had so much in common that it was no wonder Beckett had become so close to her since Esposito had first brought Meredeth around. He wondered how long it would take Meredeth to ask Beckett to be godmother to the twins.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	19. Wine and Dine A: 4 Months, 1 Day

'I can't believe we're going out on a date.'

'Our first real date-night since our boy was born.'

'What about Valentine's Day?'

Castle glanced over at Beckett as she finished dabbing on mascara. 'That's different, that was your dad looking after RJ for the night at his place while we had a romantic night at home. This is you me, tablecloths, dessert forks and popcorn corn.'

'Be still my heart,' Beckett chuckled, then stood up to look at herself in the mirror. She was slowly losing the baby pounds - her girlfriends were right, breastfeeding was good for the metabolism - but she agreed she definitely looked hot in her black pants and peachy-coral top. She'd doubled up on her nursing pads, even though she'd pumped out, because she knew milk-stains would be hell on silk if she leaked. As she stepped into the low kitten heeled pumps Harvey said she could wear, Beckett looked herself once more and felt like exactly what she was - one hot mama having a night out with her husband. Turning in a little circle, she smiled for him. 'How do I look?'

'Like a yummy-mummy I can't wait to have a hot date with.'

The door-bell rang and Beckett felt her heart squish a little as she went to answer it. On the other side was Kelsey Ryan, who looked almost exactly like her big brother - friendly blue eyes in a face so angelic Botticelli was somewhere weeping and a slight but athletic frame.

'Nice to see you again, Detective, how are you liking being a mommy so far,' she asked, coming in and removing her outdoor shoes.

'It's good. RJ's a busy boy, he keeps me going at all hours.'

'He was a little angel for me on Saint Patty's Day.'

'I'm surprised you weren't out,' Beckett commented, taking her into the kitchen.

At four months and counting, parting isn't so smart,' she said, patting the bump under her light sweater.

'Okay, then let me give you a walk-through.'

Beckett showed Kelsey around the apartment and favourite toys and by the time they were up in the nursery, she felt a good sense of security about leaving her little boy with the woman who was obviously dedicated to providing care to children.

'And you remember this little guy, don't you?' Beckett smiled at her son in his crib, where he was grinning and trying to grab his toes. 'He should be ready for a bottle in about half an hour. Hi, my little prince, you remember this lovely lady?' She picked him up, passed him to Kelsey and was relieved when he didn't fuss or cry at all but patted at her shoulders with his waving little hands. 'Yeah, you do.'

'Hey, Kelsey.' Castle appeared in the door of the nursery in his pants and nice shirt. 'You all settled in here?'

'Yeah, me and the man are going to have a great time tonight.'

'Give us a kiss, RJ.' He leaned in and touched his lips to his son's forehead. 'Remember, I'll know if you tried to watch Cinemax.'

'Bye-bye, baby.' Beckett leaned in, gave him the same treatment, then before she could tear up, went downstairs to find her coat.

* * *

They went to Mara's Homemade in the Bowery, a cozy little spot that offered up genuine Creole cooking, which after Chinese was one of Beckett's favourites. They settled into a cozy booth for two in the bistro that smelled glorious of spices, butter and fresh fish and Beckett danced her fingertips over the back of her husband's hand. 'You thinking you might have oysters?' she asked him.

'I'm not sure, I was thinking...' Castle glanced up, saw the subtle flick of her eyebrows. 'Oh, yes, I see. _Oyster_s.'

'Ah yes, _oysters_.' Beckett perused her menu, torn between crab cakes and fried green tomatoes to start. 'I like this feeling, you and me out for a night, and yet I know that when I go home I want to cuddle my son and with you equally.'

'Kate, there's no harm in feeling that way. It's okay to want a few hours just for yourself, or for us, for that matter.'

'I know, I know, I'm being sucky and I won't be that mother who can't talk about anything but her child. Tell me something else, distract me.'

'I saw Shane Weaver at the morgue today, he said he had a great time in England with Alexis.' Castle smiled as the waitress served their drinks and their ordered their first course - crawfish cheesecake for himself and crab cakes for his bride, who gave him a 'what the hell' stare worthy of Jackson Rathbone.

'Crawfish cheesecake?'

'Yeah, see, right there.' He pointed to it on the menu. 'Crawfish tails, andouille sausage and cheese in a breadcrumb crust.'

'Okay that does sound good. Back to Alexis and Shane, how was his trip?'

'Good, he said it was a nice break after a hard couple of months on the job.

'Alexis said they didn't go to Paris in her email, did they go anywhere else?'

'Yeah.' Castle sipped his martini, smiled at Beckett. 'They ended up going to Amsterdam and he introduced her to his dad and his aunt there.'

'Wow, that's a big step for them. You think it might get serious?'

'I think so. They really care about each other and they are making it work. Shane got an iTouch after he was back so he and Lex can Skype anytime they are able too.'

'That's commitment for sure. He hasn't used the big L on her yet though, that much I do know.' Beckett thought of the conversation she'd had with Alexis one-on-one about that very subject and knew that Shane would probably wait until mid-summer when Alexis was back in New York and they had some more quality time together. 'It's just a matter of time before he does though.'

'My girl in love.' Castle reached over, took Beckett's hand. 'You are an amazing mother to Alexis, do you know that? She loves you so much, Kate, it's scary.'

'I know I'm not her real mother-'

'You're the one she goes to when she wants to talk about boys or needs advice on school or even if she wants a movie recommendation Evil Meredith never did anything like that even after we split up. You gave her what she's needed her whole life and she's given you what you've needed since...since.'

'Oh. Oh Richard.' Beckett felt herself get a little choked up and reached for her soft-sunrise as she did so to try and clear her throat. 'Oh, you're going to make me cry and I don't want to ruin my make-up on our first date as parents.'

'Esposito sings Pink songs in the shower,' he told her, remembering the trick the girls had all used at the two weddings they'd had, and laughed incredulously when her tears evaporated from her eyes. 'Wow, that really does work, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, and I'm not even going to ask how you know about that.'

Thankfully, their appetizers came and they put in their orders for the entree - creole shrimp linguine for Beckett and the fisherman platter for Castle - and they were occupied by the deliciousness of their food to worry about getting too sentimental and the conversation evolved as it did with cops around food to the work of the day, and Castle told her about the cases he was working on with Ryan and Esposito as they made their way through their first two courses. When their dishes were cleared, Beckett sat back wondering how the hell they might fit in dessert.

'Or,' Castle purred at her, kissing her knuckles. 'You can be my dessert when we get home.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	20. Wine and Dine B

Castle had to admire Beckett's self-control when they arrived home after their date. They arrived home to find Kelsey in the living room knitting a baby blanket while she watched _Beetlejuice_ on Blu-Ray, the baby monitor propped up beside a take-out container of Thai food. According to her RJ had been a model charge - they'd played and had tummy-time. She'd even given him a bath which had been confusing at first but the fun scented baby soap she'd used had made him smile, and he'd been asleep since eight-thirty. Beckett made happy-mommy noises, and only those who really new the detective would hear it - she was friendly and polite but there was the undercurrent of 'get out please' in her motherly concerns over Kelsey getting her proper rest before work the next day.

'I'll never hear the end of it from Ryan if I don't send you home in a timely fashion.'

'Sure. Oh, no, it's okay, you can repay me in baby gifts,' Kelsey told them when Castle went to reach for his wallet. 'Mac and I could use a nice table-top lamp for the nursery.'

'Done.'

Kelsey smiled. 'Have a good night you guys.'

When she'd left, Castle locked the door behind her and grinned at Beckett. 'Smooth, Detective.'

'Is that sarcasm or a compliment?'

'A bit of both.' He crossed to her, wrapped his arms around her waist. 'You don't think she knows that after a night out we might want to come back here and have a little romance?'

'Probably, I mean she's having a baby herself, but unlike her brother she's discreet enough to not say anything.'

Beckett went upstairs to check on her little man and he was indeed out for the count. He was already so big, over four months old and had his blanket clutched tight in his fist, just like his daddy; she'd never had a lover who was a covers-hog in bed like Richard Castle. Since he was getting into a routine, Beckett figured they had about an hour to themselves before RJ would be awake and demanding a midnight snack.

She kissed his forehead, then crept out, went into the bedroom where she saw Castle there, lighting the candles she always kept in the room in case of power outage; they gave the room a soft old-fashioned glow that for some reason reminded her of the first night they'd been together. They hadn't had candles that night but somehow, the memory of that night came back to her full force.

'Hey,' she said softly. 'I love you.'

'Hey. I love you too.'

Beckett crossed to him, wrapped her arms around him and just held onto him. Here was warmth, love, the solid foundation of home, all those things she'd never thought she'd have were here in the man. _Her _man. She ran her hands up and down his back, letting the feel of him overwhelm her senses as she untucked his shirt and found his skin beneath the expensive cotton. Her nimble fingers moved around to the front and began to flip open the buttons from the bottom up, each one revealing a little bit more skin until she could see his chest, broad and smooth, and laid her lips against his skin.

Castle sighed deeply in satisfaction as she kissed him and could have wept from her tenderness. Such a contradictory woman, she was; this was the same woman who'd survived her apartment being blown to kingdom come and nine hours of labour in the name of giving him a son giving him such sweet kisses. He tipped her chin up with his finger to look in her eyes and lowered his mouth to hers, combed his fingers through her hair before they landed on her shoulders, then her hips where he found the

'Ah, Rich, this one has a zipper,' she murmured with a little laugh in her voice, let go of him so she could tug down the zipper hidden in the side-seam of her shirt. 'There.'

He smiled against her lips as he drew the silk upwards, tossed it over his shoulder then turned her so she spooned against him. This had been his favourite memory of their first night together, when he'd held her against him and he'd felt her heart thunder under his hands. He slid down her bra straps one at a time, flipped open the hooks to let the silky dark-violet slide to the floor. He gently moved his hand up to cup one beautiful breast and kept his touch butterfly-light.

'It's okay, Rich, they feel fine right now.'

'Good.'

Castle slid his hands up to massage and squeeze more firmly now and Beckett groaned in deep satisfaction. Her skin began to heat and she shivered delicately when one hand when to the snap of her pants, drew down her zipper as she subtly thrust her hips backwards against his; she could feel him grow hot and hard against her back. His touch was delicate but sure as he drew them down over her hips, then turned her so she was facing him once more and she could kiss him again.

'Your turn,' he murmured, groaning when she slipped her fingers beneath his waistband to grab his ass, then slid them around the front to cup him. Her touch had him hissing out a breath between his teeth, which paired with her musical little laugh. 'Naughty girl.'

She unzipped him, shoved his pants and boxers to the floor so he was also naked with her and she shifted her legs apart, ground her hips against his. His audible gulp made her shudder a little and keeping her arms around his waist, bent her knees so they tumbled onto the bed. Beckett moved so that she opened for him and gave him a soft smile as he studied her face.

'My beautiful Kate, where would you like to go tonight?'

'Anywhere you want.'

Castle smiled; he could feel her wet warmth against him already, so he kissed his way down her body, pausing to tease her nipples with his tongue which had her crying out in delight before he moved down to where he longed to taste her. He kissed his way up her thighs until he reached her-

'Oh, god!' Beckett's cry was bright and sharp and she felt her husband's tongue lave at her; her senses for him tonight were in overdrive and she could feel every bump of his tongue, every ridge of his lips as he pleasured her. The sweetness of it had her arching off the bed, her hips threatening to buck even as he held them steady. 'Rich, just like that, oh god, just like that.'

His wife's cries were music to his ears, Castle thought briefly, Her body began to convulse and she came in a tidal wave of sensation beneath him; when she was adrift in the after-shock, Castle dug into his bedside table for a condom, then turned back to her. Running his hands up her thighs, he kissed her as he sank into her, watched her eyes go dark and wide with pleasure.

They moved together, creating their own beautiful rhythm so sweet and patient it bordered on torturous in its pace. Beckett closed her eyes, wrapped arms and legs around him to keep him close as her hips arched against his in that delicious grind.

'Rich, I'm...I'm coming,' she moaned in his ear. 'Come with me, my love.'

'Not yet,' he moaned back. 'I want to watch you first.'

Castle changed his rhythm so that was passionate and lustful, almost frantic, watched the first flickers of the orgasm gallop over her face until her eyes slammed shut and she was reduced to vowels to express herself. When she went limp beneath him, he kept going to bring it out of her again. Her body went ridged, then began to tremble and as he felt the shift inside him, Castle murmured in her ear, 'Now you come with me.'

His mouth found hers and then, they were lost in each other.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	21. Wisecrackin Sidekicks: 4 Months, 15 Days

'Hey, how's Tessi like her birthday gift?'

'She loves it, she wants to have a bath all the time now so she can use her 'bubbas' and 'dots'.' Esposito shook his head as he walked with Castle down the alley to their latest crime scene. 'Some days I think that girl is part fish.'

'Alexis was the same way. Where's your other half?'

Esposito gave him a wan look as they crossed the crime-scene tape. 'I don't make it a habit of bringing Meredeth to crime scenes.'

'Not that half, the other other-half.'

'Oh, check-up morning for Mallory.' Esposito saw they'd tagged both Lanie and Shane on this one, and with good reason - the three bodies in the alley were riddled with bullet holes even the untrained eye could see, and they were going to need all the help they could get on this one. 'Morning, Doctor Parrish-Robbins, Doctor Weaver, what's the four-one-one?'

'Watch your step, this place is carpeted with shell casings. CSU might as well use a sterile vacuum to pick them all up just to save time,' Lanie commented dryly as she made notes on the body she was examining. 'I can tell you my tattooed mister here has at least three different type of bullets in him, judging from the holes, I'd say we're talking a three-fifty-seven, a nine-mil and a forty-five.'

'Same here,' Shane agreed, looking over the female victim who was just as beefy and street-hard as her male counterparts. 'three-five-seven, nine-mil, forty-five. I haven't looked at the third one yet but I'm going to take a wild

'Any IDs?' Castle asked; he could feel his literary wheels already clicking and spinning to formulate a theory.

'No, but something tells me we aren't going to be getting a lot of forthcoming witnesses.' Shane squinted against the glare from behind his sunglasses, picked up the hand of the female victim and pointed to the Hebrew letters above the knuckles. 'See this? It's a Hebrew proverb, it says 'if a word be worth one shekel, silence is worth two'. Only one group I know of that uses that and it's Ithai Boaz, a small pocket of bodyguards in the Russian mafia trained in the style of Mossad agents.'

'How do you know that?' Castle asked, intrigued.

'My mother worked for the Mossad counter-terrorism unit,' Shane said simply. 'She made sleeper-agents cry like little girls and knew how to kill a man six times before he hit the ground.'

'I take it you didn't do a lot of sneaking out as a teenager.'

'Not in Tel Aviv. After we moved to the States, different story. Anyways, the point being, if it turns up on all three victims, you might need to think about passing this to a higher power with more resources than you guys.'

'We'll let you know as much as we can soon,' Lanie added, relieved Shane had taken point on it. It wasn't often Shane's background cropped up - he'd chosen to keep it quiet after the events of nine-eleven and the subsequent war in the Middle East so as not to draw misplaced suspicion upon himself - but in a situation like this, it reminded her that the man came to the job with a very different history than hers. 'In the meantime, let's get our guests loaded and checked in, see what we can learn.'

Esposito and Castle watched them go, and it wasn't long before Esposito spoke up. 'Just think, your daughter might get an ex-spy as a mother-in-law, Rick.'

'Funny. You seem to forget I picked you up this morning since your ride is in the shop and Meredeth has her car to go grocery shopping.'

The detective paused a moment. 'I'm gonna go check with the uniforms who found the bodies.'

Castle shook his head and pulled out his cellphone, called his wife on hers. 'Hey sweetie,' he said when she answered, 'how's your morning going so far?'

'Just delightful. Tessi loves helping me with RJ, she is determined to be a good 'big sisser' as she so cutely says, and she showed me she knows how to fold towels and socks.'

'How's Mere feeling?'

'Good, she's resting right now, and then we're having lunch and going grocery shopping. Anything you want me to pick up for you?'

'Just whatever you want to have for dinner tonight.'

'Sounds good. Love you,' Beckett told him, then hung up as she picked up the stacks of folded towels, looked at the folding job Tessi had done on the face-cloths while RJ supervised them from the playpen. 'Good job, Tessi, Mami will be happy with those.'

'I help. I fol' dots.'

'And they look fantastic.' She stacked the last of the clean towels into the basket to take them upstairs to the linen closet. 'What do you think Mami and the babies want for lunch today?'

'Pizza!'

Beckett giggled out of reflex; Tessi had not only gotten her father's dark hair and cinnamon complexion but his love of pizza as well. 'I don't know if I can make that. What else you got?'

'Dillas!'

'You mean quesadillas?' At the little girl's eager nod, Beckett nodded back. 'I think we can handle that. You want to help me make them?'

'I gon' be big sisser. I al-ways help.'

Fifteen minutes later, Beckett could not stop grinning at Tessi's charm. She'd diced the veggies and put them into bowls, and the little girl showed her 'how it done, Datie', she said with her atrociously adorable speech impediment. Tessi had dipped in her hand to the bowls and added the cheese and appropriate veggies and had surprised Beckett when she'd added a few little tomatoes and onions.

'Yum-yum-yum,' she sang. 'Babies like 'matoes.'

'Do they?'

'Mami say so.'

'Hard to argue with Mami, isn't it?'

Tessi nodded, then furrowed her brow when she tried to fold over the tortilla and it wouldn't stay folded. 'Datie, no 'tick.'

'That's okay, watch.'

Beckett turned on the heat on the frying pan, slipped the folded quesadillas into the pan and held them down with her spatula. When she smelled the delicious crispy-bread smell, she flipped them over in the pan and lifted her spatula. 'See? We just needed to melt the cheese a little.'

'Sheese yummy.'

'I agree completely.'

'Oh, that smells delicious!'

The detective and her little assistant glanced up to see Meredeth on her feet looking refreshed and comfortable in her at home leggings and spring-weight tunic. 'Mami, Datie magic!'

'Is she now?'

'I showed her how to get the quesadillas to stick together,' Beckett explained as Meredeth came over, sniffing like Arturo, and helped Tessi off the chair she'd been standing on. 'How are you feeling?'

'Sleepy still but ready to get up and move around.'

'Well, we're going grocery shopping this afternoon so that will definitely get you moving around.'

'Go-sees!' Tessi clapped her together. 'Sheese an' bed an' foots!'

'Yes, my princess, we'll get cheese and bread, and you're already a little fruit,' Meredeth laughed. 'What should we make Daddy for dinner?'

'Pizza!'

'Besides that.'

'Shek soup!'

Meredeth could feel the saliva pool in her mouth. 'Shrek soup is a great idea.'

'Shrek soup?' Beckett asked, putting their lunch onto their plates.

'Broccoli and cheese.'

'Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense.' Beckett thought of her phone call with her husband. 'I need to get something for Rick and myself for dinner tonight. Tessi what do you think he'd want?'

The little girl thought about it, then smiled. 'Misser Dassell like pizza?'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	22. No Hell Like It: 4 Months, 21 Days

Castle yawned widely as he walked into the precinct on Monday morning; all he wanted was to go back to bed, but the siren pull of a possible mob hit was too strong. He walked into the lounge and was surprised to see Shane there, his dark blue eyes tired with the look of someone seeing the ass-end of a long night shift.

'Morning, Doctor,' Castle said at length, watched his daughter's boyfriend make himself a triple shot cappuccino. 'Long night?'

'A double, thanks to the demand from the powers that be to re-run every last test on those tattooed bodies we found last Tuesday. I'm here to do the briefing, then I'm going home to call Lex and sleep.'

'Are you sure a triple espresso's a wise idea?'

'I need it to stay awake through the briefing.'

Castle shrugged, waited until he was done, and set about making his own coffee. 'Nice shirt, by the way,' he added, noting the elf-like caricature on the organic cotton polo shirt. 'You hoping Christmas comes early or something?'

'No, this is my football team, AFC Ajax. I got it when Alexis and I went to Amsterdam.'

'Oh, nice, you guys catch a game?'

'Yeah, we had a great time.'

Coffee made, Castle added milk and smiled. 'Glad to hear it. You ready to do your thing?'

'Better sooner than later.'

They walked out and Shane went to the murder-board to update the captain, Ryan, Esposito and Karpowski and Newman whom Esposito had tagged in as help since they were dealing with a three-for-one.

'Doctor Waver thanks for taking the time on this one,' Montgomery said appreciatively. 'I understand it's been a busy time since you got back from your trip.'

'Yeah, but this is a big one.'

They all watched, patient as a group of Buddhas, as Shane explained everything he'd found.

'We identified all three victims, not too hard since they all had their prints in the system. The two men are Gregor Fyodorovich and Evgeny Fumarenko, the woman is Fyodorovich's cousin Pelegya affectionately known as Pesha. All three were enforcers for the Stavinskayov family, one of the three main Russian mafia families operating in New York.'

'A lady enforcer, that's not one you see all the time,' Karpowski commented.

'Based on what Doctor Parrish-Robbins and myself have found during autopsy and examination of the body, we believe that Pesha Fyodorova was the intended target and the other two are just collateral.' Shane moved to pin up photos of the tattoos and passed around copies of his reports for all the investigator files. 'Amid all the bullet holes, we found four types of bullet wounds in Pesha. The one that we didn't find in the other two was a twenty-two to the head, just above the left eye, and we found residual splatter on Gregor and Evgeny that indicates they were alive when Pesha was executed.'

'How's that?' Montgomery asked.

'There were smears on the two men's fingers of Pesha's blood indicating they tried to wipe it off her body. We also found through the tattoos that Pesha, Gregor and Evgeny were all trained together by the Ithai Boaz, which means they had to be killed by someone they'd never expect and see coming.'

'What about those marks above the wrist tattoos, Shane?' Esposito asked, examining his copy of the photos. 'They don't look mafia.'

'These marks above the tattoos in multi-coloured ink represent different specialties of training. Purple is strangulation, blue is gunplay, grey is knives, et cetera. Only assassins wear them so it narrows the field.'

Castle's cellphone went off and when he saw the ID on the number, he groaned and excused himself; there was no way he'd be able to avoid this one, so it'd be better to do it and get it over with, much like when RJ had to have his booster-shots. He went into the breakroom, so he was out of sight from the real cops who couldn't afford to have his personal life interrupt him.

'Meredith, what can I do for you?'

'You can give me an explanation, Richard.' On the other end of the phone, Castle's first ex-wife sounded both prissy and pissed off. 'Why are you letting our child date a man so much older than her? Do you even know about this doctor? Do you want her to get her heart broken by some moron who's probably married chasing underage girls?'

'Meredith, Alexis will be twenty-three less than a month and how did you even find out about her and Shane?'

'She showed me pictures from when he was here in London visiting her.'

'You're in London?'

'Yes, I'm doing press for my latest film and called my daughter up for dinner. She talked about him like it was no big deal, and I wonder where she gets that from?'

Castle, who'd been wandering around the breakroom stopped in front of the soft-drinks machine and actually thumped his forehead against it. 'Meredith, Alexis is a grown-up who is going to medical school next January, she has a boyfriend in the same field whom she adores and he adores her right back. It's still very new and exciting to both of them and hard enough that they only had a month together before she had to leave and they are no doing the long distance thing. Kate has known him for about eight or ten years, and she is just as supportive as I am.'

'Oh, I see. You think because Little Miss Muse with the Bambi eyes and fancy handgun gave you a son she has a say in my daughter's life? Is that it?'

'Meredith, I don't have time to deal with your insecurities right now, I'm at the precinct learning about why a trio of Russian mobsters were executed in an alley in Little Italy. The bottom line is Alexis is happy in her relationship with Shane. He doesn't drink or sleep around and he treats her like a princess so that's all I need for now. And if you refer to my _wife_ as Little Miss Muse one more time, I'm going to stop taking your calls altogether.'

'Oh really, you think-'

'Goodbye, Meredith.'

Castle hung up the phone and because he needed to, pounded his fist on the pop-machine. 'Stu-pid...stu-pid...stu-pid...why...do...you...do..that...to...your...self?' he muttered to himself on each syllable, finished it off with another head thump. When he turned around, he saw Ryan and Esposito there.

'Ry, you wanna fetch the butterfly net or whistle for the funny-wagon?' Esposito asked.

'Three words gentlemen.'

'Deep-Fried Twinkie?' they replied in unison and Castle nodded miserably.

'Apparently she's in London and had dinner with Alexis last night, and then decided to call me this morning to burn my ass over 'letting' my almost-twenty-three year-old daughter be involved with an older man who only wants her body, which is not the case at all.'

Both men shuddered comically. 'I know she's growing up, hell she _is_ grown up,' Ryan amended, 'but please do not make us think of your sweet Lex as some dude's play-thing.'

'Yeah, it's just too weird.'

Castle shut his eyes, breathed deeply, meditatively. 'I'll remember this the next time you two are commenting on how cute Dell and Tessi are together.'

He stayed in the breakroom even after they left with cold drinks and dialed Beckett. The moment she picked up, he instantly felt better.

'Hey, Rick, what's going on?'

'Hold me.'

'Kinda hard to do over the phone.'

'I just got a call from the Deep Fried Twinkie who was on a tirade about Alexis and Shane.'

'Oh dear.' Castle could hear her muttering to RJ as she shifted the phone. 'Tell me all about it.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	23. Growing Up: 4 Months, 29 Days

'Come on, come on, my little prince, up up up and...yea!'

Beckett sat in the middle of her bed as she watched RJ stretch his little head up off of the sheets and hold it there for five seconds. She clapped her hands and cheered for him in a way only a mother could. 'Look at you go! Who's my big boy? You are, yes you are.'

'He's getting so big already,' Castle sighed. 'Pretty soon we'll be locking up the liquor cabinet and giving him hell over his texting bill.'

'Aw, don't say that, my boy's going to be a gentleman.'

'I hate to break it to you, Katie-Lou, but you've got a son with Richard Castle DNA in him. You'll be lucky to survive his adolesence at all.'

Beckett laughed, stretched out her legs which had begun to cramp from being folded up. 'You've got that look on your face that says you have to tell me something I might not like.'

'Alexis emailed me about her flight, she's getting in on the Memorial Day weekend on Saturday night, so it looks like she's going to miss the big fun weekend.'

'She can't come any sooner?'

'She's on a bump-list for the red-eye on the Friday, but at this point, she isn't going to make it up to the Hamptons.'

'That sucks, we've got the games for the kids and the baby shower we're planning for Meredeth and Javi, but if she can't get a flight, she can't get a flight.' Beckett frowned, mulling it over. 'Who's going to meet her? Wait, why am I even asking?'

'My girl is growing up,' Castle sighed, sitting down on the bed beside his wife. 'And it's invading my home.'

'Would you object to Shane staying over here?'

'No, of course not, that'd be a little ridiculous of me. It's...I don't know, it's degrees of separation, if that makes any sense.'

'Sure it does. You know she's being intimate with him, but there's a difference between knowing that and seeing it.'

Castle clenched his eyes shut. 'Kate, that's just wrong!'

'I _mean_,' Beckett clarified, trying not to laugh at her husband's freak-out, 'what if we're here, and they go up to her room before we go to bed, or it's the next morning after he's stayed over, and it's quite obvious what they've done the night before when he comes downstairs to have breakfast with us all. It's a lot different than the...insulation, I guess you'd say, of Alexis saying she's staying over at his place. You can pretend you don't know that they'll bunk down with a drink and maybe a racy movie for the night to get them in the mood.'

He stared at his wife blankly. 'You mind if I borrow your handcuffs to chain her to the radiator when she gets home?'

'The only time my handcuffs are being used for anything other than arrest criminals is if I want you...' she trailed off, kissed him seductively, 'to stay put.'

'Kate!' Castle pretended to be scandalized. 'Not in front of RJ!'

He wrapped his arms around her body and watched as RJ stretched on his tummy again, flapping his little arms and bracing his hands in the soft sheets. Then, without warning, he suddenly rolled to his back and both the parents were gasping. RJ could sense he'd done something cool because he looked at them and began to laugh hysterically. He had his daddy's laugh, no question, and he was grabbing onto his knees and batting his hands against them.

'RJ, can you go the other way back to your tummy? Come on, try it for Mommy and Daddy,' Beckett encouraged him and grinned when he tried his best but was stuck like a little turtle flipped on its shell. 'Okay, okay my little prince. Here we are.'

She put him on his tummy once again where he didn't try to roll over until after he'd done a few more tummy up-and-down stretches. He made it to his side, then flopped back to his tummy with an 'I give up' sigh, and batted his dark eyes at his mother, making her insides go all soft and melty. She picked him up and kissed his cheek, making him gurgle happily as he wiggled around in her arms.

'Come on, there, chicken-butt, let's go get a drink and then it's bedtime.'

* * *

The next morning was one of total bliss. They were both awake early before RJ was cooing through his monitor for a snack and they made love in the light of the morning sun, then showered together. Beckett had just finished dressing when she heard RJ, and rather than keeping him in the nursery, she took him downstairs to the living room with her nursing pillow so as to be with her husband while he made them his infamous scrambled pancakes.

'Were those the result of a drunk night in college?' she asked as she fed RJ while Castle pulled ingredients fro

m the cupboard.

'Nope, this was me trying to make a dessert pizza for Alexis for her birthday when she was about eight and I wasn't the master breakfast chef I am now. Thankfully, she learned the error of my ways and actually made the dessert pizza.'

'Dessert pizza?'

'Yep, there was pancake for dough, strawberry sundae topping for tomato sauce and fresh mint for green peppers, pineapple is still pineapple and then topped with shredded coconut to looking like mozzarella.'

'Clever.' Beckett looked down at RJ so she wouldn't be tempted to tease her husband and ask if Alexis inherited his pancake making skills for make breakfast for Shane. Javier Esposito really was on the nose with that theory. 'Is that bacon I smell too?'

'It depends. What are you willing to do for it?'

'Sex act of your choice in the Jacuzzi.'

'You want the applewood or maple-cure?'

Beckett just chuckled, then burped her son who'd had his fill before they moved to the floor to play; she knew this one of Castle's favourite things - him in the kitchen taking care of them while she played with the baby so that he could watch them both. Her dad and her mother had both done the same thing, and she'd even seen Martha do it once or twice as well.

She leaned over to grab one of the pillows and when she turned back, she let out a little gasp. 'RJ Look at you, big boy! Rick, come in here!'

'What?' Castle rushed in, spatula in hand, were he saw his wife's face lit up in delight: their little boy was sitting up all on his own. He was leaned forward and balancing himself on his hands, but there he was, sitting up on his own with no help from his mother or some pillows. 'Hey, look at you, little dude! Look at you go!'

He went into the office, grabbed the laptop to call Alexis on Skype and was greeted with a very bleary-eyed twenty-something who was clearly trying to regain her bearings after a late-night on the town. Her voice was thick and dull, and she let out a little irritated groan.

'Dad, it's way too early. I was out with the girls until almost four-thirty last night.'

'That's a conversation for a different time. I thought you might like to see this.' Castle turned the laptop around so Alexis could see RJ sitting up all on his own.

'Yea, RJ, look at you go, sweetie! Aw, poor little guy's confused, here put me down,' she requested when she could see RJ tracking her voice and getting confused as to why he couldn't pin it down.

Castle set the laptop on the table and he watched with pride as his first baby cooed at the newest one, then went back to making breakfast for his family.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	24. Party Prep: 5 Months, 22 Days

_Hello all! We're doing a little bit of a time leap to keep the story moving so we're jumping to the May holiday weekend. Once again, thank you for the love this story is getting, I'm so please you're liking the Alexis/Shane subplot. I'm considering giving them their own 'how did it all happen' story much like the conception of Dell and how Lanie met Dave, let me know what you think!_

* * *

The next passed in such a blur, Beckett barely noticed April had turned into May. Her days were all filled with helping Meredeth at her house, getting the loft ready for Alexis' return and spending time with her husband when he wasn't writing or researching; she felt like it had been barely a week. That and the fact they were getting ready to throw one hell of a party on Memorial Day weekend had made her head spin like a top: Castle and the Ry-Sposito monster had spent an overnight surveillance detail concocting the idea for mini-Olympics and Beckett had agreed to it whole-heartedly before she'd had time to really process the amount of work that would be needed in order to pull it off.

RJ was getting so big; his pediatrician had told Beckett that soon she should start alternating formula and breast milk so that by the time he reached six months the transition off breastfeeding would be much easier for both mother and son. While part of her was a little sad that her boy so that big already, he was getting to the stage when they would get to enjoy more activities as a family. There would be some great firsts for him at the shore this coming weekend, getting to see him on the beach for the first time which Beckett thought terribly appropriate since it had been that same weekend when she'd felt the first flutter of him inside her body the year before.

'I am turning into such a sap,' she murmured to herself as she pushed the grocery cart through Gristedes. She heard RJ babble at her and smiled back at him. 'Oh, who am I kidding, I'll always be a sap for you, RJ. Except when you act like your daddy on one of his tangents.'

'Kate?'

She glanced up and to her surprise and delight saw Andrea Hennessey there, the nurse who had helped deliver RJ and worked with Honey-Milk in pediatrics at Saint Vincent's. She had a basket on her arm and the look of someone packing camp-snacks. 'Hey, Andrea, how's it going?'

'Good, just stocking up on some flight snacks. Daniel and I are going to South Carolina to go wreck diving. I've created a monster with him,' she laughed, then smiled at RJ. 'How's the little man doing?'

'Great, he can sit up on his own now,' Beckett replied proudly.

'RJ, that's awesome! We'll have to get you in some swimming lessons so I can get another youngster hooked on scuba-diving. There's nothing like it.'

'I'll be sure to keep that in mind for his first birthday.'

'Hey.' Daniel came up beside Andrea, arms full of bagged sunflower seeds, making Andrea roll her eyes. 'I like them.'

'You know you can't eat them when you're underwater right?'

'Trust me, these won't last until Saturday night.'

Beckett laughed at the couple, so very much in love; the dynamic of them reminded her of Alexis and Shane. 'Have fun, you guys.'

'Say hi to the family for us,' Daniel said as they headed off.

She watched them go, then turned back to RJ who was examining his waving hands as he babbled. 'They're pretty nice, aren't they?'

'Bubub-bububub.'

'I agree completely, we should get some of those bottle bubbles for the bigger kids.'

'Bububub.'

'And, okay, some for Daddy too.'

* * *

By Thursday afternoon they were in their beautiful seaside gingerbread mansion, putting away groceries and party supplies, and beginning to prep food for the next day with RJ watching from his little chair-topping booster-seat.

'Quite the cushy supervising position you scored on this op, RJ,' Beckett teased her baby with a smile as she sorted out groceries into dry goods and fridge tiems. He laughed; she'd never heard such a purely happy sound. 'Did you pull rank with Daddy?'

'Of course, he told me he wanted to watch his pretty mommy in the kitchen. What are you feeling for dinner tonight?' Castle asked her. 'And what are you planning to do for dessert for the baby shower so Meredeth doesn't suspect anything?'

'Lanie is bringing up the cake from her favourite pastry-shop, lemon with strawberry mascarpone filling and strawberries on top, and we're keeping it in the cellar fridge to make sure she doesn't see it.'

'Okay sounds good. What about the...' Beckett trailed off when she heard Castle's cell ring in Alexis' custom tone.

'Hi sweetie. Oh, oh that's great, okay. Yeah, for sure we'll see you tomorrow. Just whatever you want to drink. Love you too, stay safe.'

'Alexis got a flight back?'

'Yeah, she found a flight from Gatwick instead of Heathrow leaving tonight that had some room. Shane just met her at LaGuardia, they're staying at the loft tonight, and then she's going to drive up with Martha tomorrow.'

'Shane's not coming?'

'Working overtime since he didn't think Alexis was going to make it home until Sunday morning.'

Beckett nodded her understanding; she'd been there in college herself trying to maintain a long-distance relationship. Of course, her far-and-away man had barely let the dust settle from her plane before he'd found someone else to cozy up with and Shane was faithful as a spaniel to his girlfriend. 'Don't get too cranky if she goes home on Sunday afternoon, they've probably already made plans.'

'Yeah, I've already made room for that mentally. You were right, it's degrees of insulation.' Castle mulled it over as he dumped mushrooms into a container for storing. Why do you suppose that is? I don't see you getting squiffy about the fact she and Shane sleep together.'

Beckett rinsed tomatoes in the colander. 'You won't want to hear this but it's a girl thing. There are some things you won't be able to compute for Alexis that I do, just like there's going to be things I won't get with RJ but you will because you're a man.'

'Okay, that makes me feel a little better.'

'Bububub.'

'Thanks buddy.' Castle rounded the island, kissed the top of RJ's head. 'I love you too.'

* * *

The next afternoon, when the Mini-Olympics had concluded for day one, they'd all used the pretense of needing a nap to make sure Esposito and Meredeth went down to the boathouse with Tessi and stayed there so they could get the main house decorated for the baby shower Meredeth had no idea they were throwing for her. Alexis had arrived and was helping Beckett, Ryan and Lanie string streamers in the living room and telling them about her trip to Amsterdam with Shane.

'We had such a great time in the Netherlands, we went to the Hortus Botanicus and Jordaan, and he took me to meet his dad.'

'You met his dad?' Ryan sounded impressed. 'That's a big step.'

'He's such a darling, and he refused to let me leave unless he could give me a trinket from his curio cabinet.'

'Really?' Curiosity piqued, Lanie took her roll of crepe streamer over to the opposite corner of the wall. Dave's Italian nona had done the same thing when they'd visited on Canadian Thanksgiving right before she'd discovered she was pregnant with Carey. 'What did he give you?'

'A little pewter stein.'

'I'm surprised you didn't go to Paris, the city of love,' Lanie teased the redhead, pleased when she flushed prettily.

'We're saving that when he comes to visit in November when I move back to the States.'

She left then to get the drinks for setting up the bar and the others all shared a look of excitement. Alexis had no idea she'd just confirmed to them all that Shane Weaver wasn't just chasing a young woman, he really was in it to stick. When Ryan went to open his mouth, Castle stuck his head in the room.

'They're coming!'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	25. Brunch & The Beach: 5 Months, 24 Days

'Morning sleepy-head.'

Castle smiled at Alexis as she wandered into the kitchen, yawning widely on Sunday morning. The rest of the house was still abed save for Dave who'd taken one of the canoes out for a spin at sunrise and he'd been enjoying the tranquility of it after two very noisy activities-filled days. 'Are you feeling more on east-coast time now?'

'My stomach is. You want a hand?'

'No, I think I've got it. We're doing the standard Sunday morning feast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, hashbrowns and fruit salad. You heading back to the city today?'

'Yeah, I'll leave around two. Shane's working until three, and then we're going to the Grammercy Boardwalk Festival with some of his friends.' Alexis picked up an apple from the bowl, bit in. 'I'm a little nervous. I mean I've met some of them, but he said one or two we might see know his ex-girlfriend Cassie.'

'You think they'll report back.' Castle sipped his coffee. 'The important thing is to remember Shane picked you and if he thinks you're worth it, you'll see him stand for you.'

'Really?'

'Mm-hmm.'

The outside sliding door to the kitchen opened then and they looked over to see Meredeth and Tessi coming in. 'Hey, princess, you're up early!' Alexis exclaimed.

'Mami say babies dickin',' the toddler explained, making Castle choke a little on his coffee.

'She means kicking, I hope.'

Meredeth nodded, settled Tessi onto an island chair beside her. 'Porky, the bottom twin, decided to karate chop my bladder and then Jell-O decided he or she was going to roundhouse my stomach so I am in need of the bathroom and something to eat.'

'Babies need munsh,' Tessi said proudly. 'I know, I big sisser.'

'Well, then, from one new big sister to another, why don't you and I have a glass of juice on the porch and I can fill you in on some details big sister need to know.'

Tessi's blue eyes went round and she looked to her mother for permission; when she got the nod, she held out her arms to Alexis and asked, 'Appa shoos, peas?'

'She's such a good little thing, Mere,' Castle commented when their babies were outside. 'You're doing a great job with her, you and Espo.'

'You think so?'

'Oh yeah, she adores you guys and she's excited for those babies. You want a tea or something cold?'

'I'll take a page out of Tessi's book and go for apple juice. I have this funny memory of my mother saying it's all I wanted to drink when I was a kid and she hated the stuff.'

The peace of the morning didn't last long, as Castle heard the distinct sound of Dell Ryan's voice floating down the stairs in indignant tones.

'But, Mama, we gotta eat early so we can puh-lay more on the beach.'

'The beach isn't going anywhere, my boy.'

Delly and Honey-Milk appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Dell's face lit up when he saw Meredeth; he raced over to give her a squeezing hug around the legs. 'Mornin' Meredeth, you have a good suh-leep?'

'I did, thank you.'

'How are my babies and my Tessi?'

'The babies are awake and kicking, and Tessi is having juice on the porch.'

Before Dell could take off, Castle called him over to the stove-side of the island. 'Hey, Dell, I could use a hand with getting breakfast ready, do you think you can make toast for me?'

'Uh-huh, how much toast?'

'Lots. We've got a whole house to feed pretty soon.'

* * *

'I have to say, they are mighty brave for doing this,' Beckett commented as she rubbed sunblock into RJ's cheeks and he sneezed at the smell of it. 'I know, RJ, it stinks, doesn't it?'

'We don' wan' a suburb.'

Lili giggled at Rosie's little word-gaffe. 'I think you mean sunburn_, mija_. Where's your life jacket?'

'Wit' Daddy. We goin' on a boat.'

The girls watched as all their men came down to the dock, some carrying coolers, others with the little ones. They'd decided to break-ranks for a few hours; the girls were getting some mommy-alone time while the boys took their babies out to the swimming hole, all but Mallory and RJ who were still too small. Dell, Carey, Rosie, Tessi and Violet were the picture of cuteness in their swimsuits, life-jackets and water-wings as one by one their daddies helped them into the boat and they jetted off over the water.

Alone on the dock, the ladies went back up to the beach where they set up the big umbrella and organized themselves with some cold drinks, magazines, a deck of cards and the stereo play the Classic Kicks Hit-Fix on the local radio station. Beckett set up her towel so that she could feel the sun warm on her skin while still in the shade of the umbrella where RJ was hanging out, playing in the sand with Mallory while Honey-Milk kept one eye on her cards, one eye on her daughter.

'This is nice, time for just the girls to relax,' Meredeth sighed contentedly, wiggling her toes in the warm sand as she gave her jiggling belly a rub.

'You are looking pretty relaxed this morning yourself, Mere,' Lanie ribbed her friend. 'You have a good sleep last night?'

'Twice.'

Before she could stop herself, Alexis murmured, 'Lucky girl,' which had them all look at her; when Alexis realized her gaffe, she looked up from her cards with a sheepish grin. 'Sorry, I'm used to being around my girlfriends.'

'I understand, sweetie.' Lili flipped through her magazine. 'I remember those nights when Cam was overseas, too. Ooh, _Six At-Home Facial Tips._'

'A little different since he was at war, but I get what you mean.'

'We know way more than we all should about each other, especially after two bachelorette parties,' Lanie pointed out. 'The dirt on each other means none of them can ever, ever escape our little family.'

'Oh, look at this. _Seven Sexy and Unconventional Ways to Seduce Your Man_. Any of these get you preggo, Mere?' Lili asked.

'Case and point,' Beckett laughed as Meredeth held out her hand for the magazine to scan the article.

'I don't know, let me look.' She gave the pages the once over, tilted her head to the side. 'Nope, but I've definitely used number four and number six on my hubby.'

'Jesus, are you seventeen?' Lanie scoffed, then paused. 'Hand it over.'

'You really talk like this?' Alexis asked Honey-Milk, picking up the deck and shuffling with a little surprise when Honey-Milk nodded.

'Considering that between Lili, Lanie, myself, Katie, and Meredeth we'll have nine babies by Christmas, it's rather hypocritical of us to pretend we have no love lives so we tease each other. Oh, my turn.' Honey-Milk took the magazine, looked it over. 'Hmm. Definitely done two, three and seven, and definitely need to try number five.'

Alexis laughed then blinked when they 'What?'

'Come on, Lex, we all know Shane didn't fly to London for tea and crumpets.' Meredeth smiled at the young woman. 'You're one of the big girls now. Share.'

'Fine.' Alexis looked at the article, thought about telling them the truth - that she'd actually used all seven on Shane - but since Beckett was there, she toned it down a little. 'Two, three, four and seven, although three works better with icing instead of ice cream. Less sticky.'

'Go Lex,' Lanie murmured, an impressed little smile on her lips. 'Next time we throw a bachelorette party, you are so getting an invite.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	26. Summer Lovin': 5 Months, 29 Days

'Dad, are you sure you don't mind?'

'Of course not, my darling, it's my job as RJ's poppy to take him for the night when you and your man want to get romantic.'

'Are you sure?'

Even over the phone, Jim Beckett's laugh was rich and rolling. 'Enjoy your night, maybe you'll give your boy and your girl a little brother or sister.'

'Bye, Dad.'

She hung up the phone, looked around the loft. She'd opened a few windows to let in the sweet summer air, let the gentle breeze float the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms around the apartment; the candles she'd found at her bath shop matched the soap she saved for special occasions. Though it was late May and the weather was warming into the high-heat of summer there was a fire flickering sweetly in the hearth. He loved a fire burning, summer or winter Beckett thought with a smile as she poked at the little hors-d'oeuvres she arranged on a plate. Nothing fancy, just some little things she'd picked up from Meredeth and the Food Network. There was a bottle of Chateauneuf de Pape, her husband's favourite label of wine, breathing on the island beside two glasses.

Even Beckett herself was dressed up in an inviting way that was neither outright sexy or seductive - she was wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes and low-cut top with needle thin straps so that it looked like her cleavage might burst forth with a deep breath.

Leaning over, she reached for the book of matches to light the long white taper candles when she heard the door behind her open and shut quietly.

'Now there's a sight worth a few hundred words.'

Beckett looked over her shoulder, smiled at her husband. 'Welcome home, honey.'

'Wow.' Castle looked around like he was a tourist in Times Square. 'Did I wander into an alternate universe?'

'No. I just thought we might like a date night to ourselves after such a busy month.' She walked over, kissed him in such a way that Castle could actually hear his neurons shorting out in his brain. 'Alexis is staying at Shane's and RJ is spending the night with his poppy. We have the house to ourselves, which means we can be as loud as we want.'

'I like it loud.'

'Then you're going to love this.'

Beckett stretched to her tip-toes, kissed him again in the same mind-melting way as she began to flip open the buttons of his shirt. She walked him back towards the table so he stretched out on top of it with her crawling onto his chest. Her fingers walked up the line of flesh she'd exposed and her mouth followed them, lingering here and there and making him hiss out his breath between his teeth.

Castle closed his eyes, felt the happy little smile work over his face as he felt Beckett's lips on his skin. She was so tantalizing and surprising, the only woman who could seduce him so readily. He tried to sit up but found her hand on his chest keeping him on his back.

'It's all about you, Rich,' she purred at him, straddling him. Taking one of his hands, she lifted and tugged his arm out of the sleeve, repeated the process with the other. He was confused only for a moment when she picked his left arm up again then moved it to her shoulder and slid the straps of her top down. The slinky fabric slipped down her smooth skin, and she put his hand to her breast. Her murmur of satisfaction was low and throaty as he squeezed gently, and Beckett rocked her hips forward so that . He tried to sit up, to take that lovey peak into his mouth but once again found himself on his back.

'I told you, it's all about you tonight.'

Beckett moved so that his body slid further onto the table as she moved down. The metal of his belt buckle felt smooth and cool in her hands as she unfastened it, and before Castle could put together words for a coherent question, she was tugging down his pants and boxers to expose him. He let out a sharp groan of frustrated anticipation when she didn't close her mouth over him or even her fingers; rather, she traced the tips of them up and down the length of him, making him gulp in lungfuls of sweetly scented syrupy air.

'Kate,' he groaned, 'you are a hell of a tease.'

'And you love me.'

'I do.'

She smiled at him, then because he was so completely turned around by what she was doing to him, dipped her head so she could take him into her mouth. She used her tongue liberally on him, teasing and torturing him into an other worldly realm of joy. His hands twisted through her long dark hair to keep her close, his hips arching and falling in rhythm. She had an incredible mouth and so many, many ways to surprise him with it. Castle felt the shift in his core, the last holds on his control slipping away.

'Kate...I can't...I want to...I...'

He couldn't get the words out fast enough as the orgasm shuddered through him, rocking his body from head to toe. Her mouth took him in, all of him, every last drop until he was drained and lying limping on the table, gasping for breath and staring at the ceiling with a feeling of glorious satisfaction. When she lifted her head from his body, Castle could see the satisfied female gleam in his wife's eye and the prurient smile on her lips.

'I love you too, Rich. Welcome home.'

Castle let out a low chuckle as she snuggled up against his shoulder. 'Kitchen table,' he mused. 'That's one we haven't tried in awhile.'

'Have we tried that one?'

'Columbus Day, a few months before RJ was born, it was just the right height for us to negotiate the belly and be face-to-face while making love when you were seven months pregnant.'

'Oh right. You'll have to forgive the gap in my memory. All I remember from that night was screaming your name, very loudly.'

'Dirty girl.'

'Dirty girl who loves you.' Beckett kissed his cheek, then tugged her top back into place. 'You hungry?'

'Famished, although I think you just ate,' he teased her.

'And we're back.' With a hard kiss on his mouth, Beckett sat up and went over to the island where she had their wine and hors d'oeuvres all set up. 'Which do you want to try first?'

'When were you cooking today?'

'With Meredeth. She was in a mood to be in the kitchen today so I told her I was planning a night for two and she made us a bunch of little things. There's mushroom poppers, there's Serrano ham and melon, there's goat-cheese and tomato puffs plus a few I forget what she said they were. Wine?'

Castle covered his hand with hers. 'This is the nicest welcome home I think I've ever gotten in my life, and I'm not just saying that because of the lovin' I just got.'

'No?'

'Well maybe a little, but mostly no.' He poured the wine into the glasses, selected a goat-cheese and tomato puff. 'Mm, tasty.'

'And we're having that chicken spinach thing I know you like so much for dinner.'

'Oh, I love you even more now.'

'And then...more naked fun time.'

Castle touched his glass to hers, then looked back at the kitchen table, now a place of conquest and made a mental note to make sure he cleaned it very thoroughly. 'Just out of curiosity, where did you get the idea for that one?'

'Oh, you know.' Beckett dabbed at the creme fraiche on one of the canapes. 'Just a little something I read in a magazine.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	27. Boys' Night: 6 months, 5 Days

A week before Beckett's birthday, Castle was in his office wrestling with chapter six of his latest book and winning, RJ in his playpen beside his desk when he heard Shane and Alexis come in the loft.

'Hello? Anyone here?'

'Boys' club in the office!' Castle hollered back, smiled at RJ who was putting his stuffed bunny into a hammerlock worthy of Hulk Hogan. 'You get him, RJ.'

He glanced up when Alexis and Shane walked in. 'Hey, thought you'd be at work, Shane.'

'Just finished at five, and I thought I'd take a walk with my girl.'

'You two have any plans for tonight, or would you like to come shopping with me and the man for Kate's birthday present?'

'Actually I have some shopping to do of my own,' Alexis said in a rushed voice, hoping to escaping her father's innate nosiness, 'and I'm meeting Mom soon, so-'

'What kind of shopping?'

'Just...shopping.' Alexis gave Shane a quick kiss on the cheek. 'Why don't you go? I know you wanted to get her something too.'

'Okay,' Shane said at length, and his hesitation cost him precious seconds, because Alexis was out the door again, leaving him alone with his hands stuffed in his back pockets and feeling more than a little awkward. 'Are you cool with that?'

'Sure, but why was Alexis so hush-hush about shopping on her own?'

'Let's just say we have a big date tomorrow night and leave it at that for your own sanity.'

'I trust your judgement. Anyways, you wanna come with?'

'Sure, I suppose.' Shane shrugged, the edge of his tattoo peeking out from the edge of his t-shirt sleeve. 'Where are we going?'

Castle bent over to scoop up RJ, who was smiling and giggling as he had his tummy tickled. 'I have no idea. Shall we start in the Village?'

* * *

It was more than a little weird to go shopping with a man who was both his friend and his daughter's boyfriend, Castle mused as he manoeuvred RJ's pram around a divot in the sidewalk. He liked Shane and had even said a couple of times that if he were ten years younger he'd be perfect for Alexis. As it turned out he was perfect for her anyways despite the age gap, and clearly, Shane was just as crazy about her as Alexis was about him.

'How's it feel having Alexis back in town?' Shane asked as they went into a jewelery store full of glass displays of polished stones and shining precious metals.

'It's great. She's so excited to spend time with RJ, she takes him for a walk almost every morning to get a bagel and the paper.'

'That's sweet.'

'And it's great because she actually volunteers to babysit so we can have a night out, you know?'

'Yeah, she invited me over for one of those nights,' Shane said. 'It felt like high school, the baby's upstairs asleep while we're eating pizza and watching the Stanley Cup playoffs.' _And necking on the couch, _he added silently; that wasn't a detail Castle needed heard though he probably knew it happened.

Castle grinned. 'I guess I don't have to ask you the same question back, huh?'

'It's great, it's... you know that feeling that on a hard day, that you've got someone who not only will be there to listen while you bitch or vent, but also gives a damn about how it affects you? There's nothing like that.'

'Agreed.'

'Hey, those look neat.' Shane pointed to a jewelery display tree of what looked like antique Victorian beaded bracelets. 'Would she like something like that?'

'I think so. Miss?'

The counter girl came over and beside him, Castle could sense Shane tense. His warm friendly expression he'd worn as they'd walked into the store vanished and a dark cloud settled in place. 'Ah, miss, what can you tell me about these bracelets?'

'These are produced by a Manhattan artist, Chloe Van Dyke. We're one of two shops where all hand-crafted and unique, no two designs are replicated. All the beads are Austrian crystal, precious and semi-precious stones on platinum, gold and silver jeweler's wire.' The woman answered Castle but kept her face on Shane. The sneer on her face was subtle, but anyone with a trained eye and ear could hear it. 'How's it going, Shane? Still playing with the preschooler?'

'Diana, not now,' he said in a low, very un-Shane-like voice.

'I thought you'd be past the rebound sex phase of your break-up, considering that you and Cassie were done over a year ago.'

'Diane, _really_, not now.'

Castle being an astute study of human behaviour and quick to deduce the subtext had no problem with this one - he'd bet his whole Nikki Heat advance this was one of the people Alexis had mentioned on Memorial Day weekend who might not be so cool with Shane dating her. With a charming smile, Castle held out one hand. 'I'm sorry I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Richard Castle, the father of Shane's preschooler, as you so sweetly called her.'

'I-' Diana's face blanched as Castle continued his smooth steam-roll.

'Do you happen to know the name of the other shop where Miss Van Dyke sells her work?'

'Morton and Sons, about three blocks east of here. Sir, I-'

'Perfect, there's a little gelato shop on the way. You interested in a double-scoop, Shane?'

They left the shop with RJ babbling away in his pram, and Shane leaned down to speak to him. 'Take it from me, little man, when it comes to handling girls, listen to your pops, he knows what to do.'

* * *

It was nearly ten when Castle heard the door to the loft open, and the chattering voices of his two favourite women; it wasn't a moment too soon. He'd just finished tidying up the paper scraps from wrapping Beckett's birthday present and had sat down with his laptop and a pitcher of iced tea to appear like he'd been hard at work writing instead of being Castle the Wonder-Hubby preparing for his wife's birthday the following week. He sent them both a wide smile as he watched them haul in their loot, Becketting dropping hers by the living room couch.

'Hey, it's my shopping girls, how did it go?'

'Long, but productive. We went to just about every shoe shop in town for Alexis to find something that would match her dress she picked out,' Beckett informed her husband, dropping into the chair beside him and stealing his iced tea. 'I haven't had puffy feet like this since last November.'

'Hey, Lex where's the fire?' he called out when his daughter headed directly for the stairs to take her bags up to her room. 'Aren't you going to show me what you got?'

'Nope,' she said cheerily over her shoulder.

The moment Castle heard her door slam, he turned to his wife. 'Okay, this is getting weird. Shane said this afternoon they have some big date tomorrow night and she's refusing to show me what she bought to wear for it.'

Beckett set down her glass of iced tea before her would-be sip ended up coming out her nose. 'Oh, you've got your daddy blinders on again, don't you?'

'What?'

'Alexis told me this afternoon they are celebrating their six month anniversary tomorrow. They're going to see a comedy show of some type and spending the night at the Ameritania.' Beckett paused for dramatic effect, arched an eyebrow. 'Do you really want to see what she went shopping for?'

'Oh. Oh!'

'There it is!' she said triumphantly.

Castle looked up the stairs and gave a little shudder. 'Forget I even asked.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	28. Celebration A: 6 Months, 16 Days

The morning of her birthday, Beckett awoke to the scent of coffee, the murmur of voices and the feel of tiny fingers poking her ever shrinking belly. Peeling open an eye, she saw RJ was sitting on the bed with her.

'Good morning, chicken butt,' she said, pulling him close for a noisy hug and kiss. 'Did Alexis and Daddy send you in to wake up the birthday girl?'

'Actually we came with him.'

Beckett looked up, saw Alexis with a breakfast tray in her hands while Castle was manning the video camera and the small portable DVD player in his hands. 'Happy birthday, Kate,' he said with a sweet smile.

'Aw, thanks you guys, you didn't have to do this.'

'Yes we did,' Alexis replied in a no-nonsense tone. 'We love you and we know you love birthdays.'

'I really do.' Ever since she'd been a child, Beckett had always seen the birthday as an oasis, where no matter what was going on in your life, people would be a little nicer to you; it was even better than Christmas. It was unique to you because it was your birthday. She held RJ steady and sat up, banked by her fluffy pillows. 'What's on the tray, Lex?'

'Oh, all manner of things.' She brought it over, set it up for Beckett. 'Eggs Benedict, hashbrowns, fruit salad, and Meredeth's red raspberry iced tea. And don't worry, Mom, RJ's already eaten. You just sit back and enjoy your birthday.''

'Yum.'

'Mumumumum,' RJ babbled, patting his little hands on Beckett's side. 'Mumumum?'

'Yes, it very yummy, sweetheart,' she replied.

'Okay, you, let Mommy eat while we finish up downstairs,' Castle said in a friendly growling voice that made RJ squeal in delight as his daddy swung him into his arms.

'Finish up what?'

'Surprises. All you need to do is push play, my love,' he added, pointing to the player.

Curious, Beckett followed their instructions and pressed the button as she dug into the deliciousness of her birthday breakfast. She smiled as she ate, though it wasn't the leisurely pace her family would anticipate. The word _surprise_ on her birthday had her inner child jumping up and down in squealing delight. Once finished, she headed into the ensuite for a shower, got herself all picture-ready because she knew in years to come she didn't want to have herself looking like an unmade bed in her pictures. It was certainly a task to try and take her time, but Beckett managed it and almost half an hour later, she was dressed in her at home clothes of denim capris and a loose top for her birthday morning.

Beckett headed downstairs and stopped on the landing of the stairs when she saw the little mountain of presents at the table, she had to laugh. 'Is this the surprise?'

'No this is. Alright, get out here!' Castle called, and to Beckett's utter surprise, her family from the Twelfth Precinct poured into the room from Castle's office - the Esposito clan, the Ryans, the Parrish-Robbinses, the Mazzaras, even the captain was there, along with Shane, Jim and Martha. They were all holding cameras to record her reaction, one of pure laughter and joy as she hugged her family and cursed their trickery.

'Oh, it's fantastic! Thank you so much!'

'Ah-suh-cuse me, Katie.' Dell Ryan stepped forward with Tessi and Kelley Mazzara. 'We have some-thing for you. You first, Tessi.'

The little girl stepped over to the cop and gave her a faux-satin sash that read 'Birthday Girl'. 'Here, Datie, fo' you.'

'Thank you girls,' she replied, and squinted her eyes shut in delight when Tessi kissed her cheek, gave her a hug and repeated the process when she received a plastic sparkly tiara to match from Kelley Mazzara.

'And this is for you too.' Dell hand her a little plastic wand with a star on top. 'This is for pickin' out puh-resents to open up.'

'Food's on!' Alexis called from the kitchen, and everyone grabbed a plate off the island to load up on the same meal as Beckett had enjoyed in bed; the noise of people eating and talking in cheerful tones was exactly what Beckett wanted on this day.

When it came time to open gifts, they did it in stages - the kids first, then friends, then family. Naturally, Dell was the ringmaster handing Beckett her gifts, starting with the first one from RJ.

'He is your little boy, Katie, he gets to go first,' the almost-five year old declared magnanimously.

Beckett smiled, ripped into the present; when she saw what it was, her heart nearly stopped: it was a coffee cup, specifically a cup for lattes, with bright blue baby hands prints on each side to look like it was holding on and in bright orange letters 'Mommy's Mug Hands Off!' She looked up at Alexis, who had her baby brother in her lap and was smiling with tears in her eyes.

'RJ, this is perfect, did you get Alexis to help you with this?'

'Yes, he said he wanted to go to that Mommy-Baby day at Colour Me Mine to make a present for you, and this is what he came up with.'

'It's just wonderful, thank you so much.'

'Mumumumum!' RJ cooed, clapping his hands together.

The other presents from the children were just as thought, like bath-salts from Tessi, a spa certificate from TJ and Kelley, and a new iTouch skin and app from Dell and Mallory, as were the gifts from the grown-ups; the one that took the cake was Lanie's, a digital picture frame for her desk at work so she could keep as many RJ and Alexis photos on her desk as she wanted once she was back at work. When it came time for the ones from her family, she went for Alexis' first and wasn't surprised at all when she came across a woolen Warmenhoven and Vanderbos scarf; Beckett had a thing for scarves and no-one knew how to fight the cold like the Dutch so she was certain it would be very warm. She also found tucked amongst it a little token from Shane as well, a beaded bracelet designed in the antique Victorian style he'd bought with Castle.

'I love these styles of bracelets, they're not big and dangling which means they won't get caught on my gun,' she told him.

There was only one present left by now and that was her husband's, and she wasn't too surprised to find it was a book - she could guess by the weight of it - but when she opened it up, and she looked inside the cover, she put a hand to her mouth.

'Rick, how did you find this?'

'Pure, clueless luck. I went into this used and rare book shop, and there it was.'

'What is it?' Esposito asked.

'It's _The Hounds of the Baskerville. Property of Johanna Faber_. This was my mother's,' Beckett murmured, and without any regard for the fact she was sitting in front of her family and friends, pulled her husband in for a mind-searing kiss. 'Thank you so much, Richard.'

'Anything for you. Now, who wants cake?'

* * *

After the festivities were finished and everyone had returned home, Alexis and Shane decided to take RJ out for a walk to get the ingredients for making Beckett's favourite homemade Chinese, the agreed upon signal to give the birthday girl some alone-time with her man.

'So, the kids are gone, and I have one more birthday present for you,' Castle told her.

'Oh?'

He passed her a red-and-black striped back from a particular store that had Beckett's blood swimming happily. 'But I know you won't like it, which is why you're going to let me take it off

'Well, then, I better go try it on, just to be sure.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	29. Celebration B

'Can you pass me that knife?'

Shane passed Alexis the knife, watched her chop the parsley with terrifying efficiency as pots, woks and pans bubbled and hissed on the stove. 'You're very good at that.'

'I learned from my flat-mate Jacqui, she's a French culinary student.'

'Wonder what else you learned from her,' Shane murmured, moving behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Alexis turned around and returned the kiss; they were lost in it until they heard a throat being cleared and broke apart. She flushed as red as her hair when she saw her father walk into the kitchen, looking nice and relaxed. 'Hey, Dad, we've got everything under control here,' she said hastily as she eased out of Shane's loosened embrace. 'We've got lemon chicken, gingered beef and the crispy shrimp in hot sauce warming in the oven, the stir-fry is almost ready and the noodles won't take anytime so we'll wait to do those.'

'Okay, Lex, there's no rush.' Castle wandered in, looked around. 'Anything I can help with?'

'How about pouring some rice wine?'

'Fantastic.'

When Castle turned away, Shane gave Alexis a little pat on the butt, mouthing the word _later_ and winking at her so her insides went all squishy before going over to RJ's playpen and picking him up. 'Come on, big boy, Mommy's going to be home soon, and you need to eat too, don't you?'

'Sasasasa,' RJ babbled, his fingers clutching at Shane's shirt. 'Mumumum.'

'Yeah, she's out with your Grams right now, but we'll get you fixed up.'

Castle walked into the kitchen with the empty rice wine bottle, gave Alexis a little elbow. 'He's good with kids,' he teased his daughter. 'He's a keeper.'

'He is. Does RJ get formula or cereal?'

'Formula, so can you put some water on?'

Alexis nodded; with excellent timing the kettle finished boiling when the door was opening and Jim, Beckett and Martha walked in, each carrying a bag. 'Hey, Mom, how was your afternoon?'

'I've been spoiled for life,' she declared, smiling at her boy who wiggled like a landed trout in Shane's arms. 'Hey wiggly, take it easy on Shane, mister.'

'I can't believe you and your mother never did something like that for a sweet-sixteen mother and daughter outing.'

'We had our own traditions,' Jim said, bringing his bags to the island. 'But afternoon tea at the Plaza is definitely a rite of passage every girl should have. That and a hell of a lot of macarons for dessert.'

'Are they chocolate or fruit?' Alexis asked from the kitchen.

'Mixed.'

'I tried those when I visited you in London, right? They were those wafer thingies.' Shane looked over at Alexis, who nodded.

'Yeah, we had them when we celebrated our Valentine's together.'

Beckett listen to them and had to smile at their sweetness, took the bottle from her father who'd brought it over. 'Here we are, RJ, suppertime.'

'And not just for him, we're ready to eat too,' Castle added as Alexis, Shane, and Martha brought the fragrant dishes of steaming meats and vegetables. 'Dig in, everyone.'

* * *

The festivities of the weekend didn't stop with Beckett's birthday - the next day was Father's Day and since Alexis had been in Europe for Mother's Day, they decided to make the holiday in June a joint Mother's and Father's Day celebration together.

Castle awoke with a snorting groan, scratched his stomach as he rolled to his side to cuddle up close to Beckett. They'd had quite the evening together after they'd turned in for the night, and couldn't wait for his kids to let him sleep in. For a moment, as he held his wife against his body and thought of his beautiful babies, he felt a beautiful sense of perfection.

The moment only blossomed when Beckett stirred beneath his touch and she rolled over to find him very close by; she bumped her forehead on his nose.

'Oof, wasn't expecting that,' she laughed, rubbing the spot where he'd whacked her. 'Happy Father's Day.'

'Happy Mother's Day.'

Beckett giggled. 'My very first one.'

'Of many more to come, maybe with another baby, even.'

'A little girl. I think I'd like a girl the next time around,' Beckett sighed.

'Listen to you, Kate.'

She gave him a kiss. 'How long do you think we have before we're invaded?'

There was an answer to that with a knock on the door, followed by Shane's voice. 'You guys awake and decent in there?'

'Just a minute, Shane.' Beckett slipped out of bed, tugged on shorts and a loose t-shirt then opened the door. He was freshly showered and dressed with a look of apology on his face.

'Hey, I gotta head into work but Alexis wanted me to tell you two that she has a surprise for you for breakfast so no snacking until she's out of the shower.'

'Okay, sounds good.'

Beckett closed the door, turned back to Castle with a grin. 'Our daughter has a surprise for us. She must get that from you.'

After a quick spin through the shower and some fresh clothes, Castle and Beckett headed downstairs to find Alexis dressed as well and feeding RJ his morning baby oatmeal with pureed peaches.

'Come on, bro, just a few more bites and then you're done. We want you big and strong like Daddy, don't we? I think so, then you can be the cop in the family and I'll profile the criminals you catch.'

'Giving him career advice already?'

Alexis flicked her eyes up, saw both her parents there. 'Shane gave you my message?'

'Yep, what are you up to, my girl?' Castle asked, following the scent of freshly brewed coffee and pouting when he came up empty. 'Did you hide the coffee under a cloak of invisibility?'

'Not quite.' Alexis set RJ's spoon down, reached onto the chair beside her and pulled up a basket. 'It's in a thermos. We're having a picnic brunch in the park.'

* * *

They took the train into Chelsea to go to the park just blocks from Meredeth and Esposito's house. It was a very family-friendly place; Meredeth and Beckett had often taken Arturo for walks there when Meredeth had been pregnant with Tessi, and even this morning there were families out with the kids or pets or both, enjoying a little green oasis in the middle of the urban jungle.

'This looks good,' Alexis decided, setting down the basket before she spread out the king-sized bedspread that had green and white checks. 'I couldn't find any red and white, so we'll have to make do.'

Beckett locked the wheels on RJ's pram, plunked him down on his bottom. 'I feel spoiled already this weekend after all that birthday hoop-la yesterday.'

'Yeah, but that was everyone for you alone. This is for both of you from me and RJ. If it weren't for him you wouldn't be a mom.'

'We both know that's not true, Lex,' she smiled.

'Oh, bloody hell, don't make me cry, I don't want any tracks in my sunblock and getting tear-stain sunburn.' Alexis glanced up when she heard her name being called and grinned before the waterworks could fire up. 'This is the real surprise.'

'Hey Sloan!' Castle greeted the budding pro-photographer with fond friendliness. 'What brings you here?'

'Alexis asked if I could do a family portrait for your Mother's and Father's Day gift, so here I am.'

Castle and Beckett looked at Alexis, who beamed with pride, and in unison said, 'Best gift ever.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	30. Nap Time: 6 Months, 23 Days

'Day-full, Ah-Shay, pay safe.'

Beckett laughed as Tessi kept a watchful eye on RJ like mother bird watching her hatchling to make sure he didn't stray too far from the nest. 'He's okay for now, Tessi.'

'I be big sisser, I gotta paddis.'

'I know you need to practice.'

'Papapapa,' RJ gurgled, his handsome little face lit up like a sun. 'Bububub.'

'He noisy, Datie. He talkin' soon?'

'Not for a little bit yet.' Beckett checked her watch. It was almost one in the afternoon and since the babies had both had their lunch, she knew it was almost nap-time. 'Right now time to tidy up and get ready for a nap.'

'Book?'

'Yes, we can read a book, but we need to put your toys away first.'

Tessi nodded, her dark blue eyes shining. 'No mess.'

'Exactly.'

The detective watched, fascinated as Tessi carefully picked up her blocks and animals and dumped them into the wide plastic red tub that served as her toy-bin, took them ones RJ picked up gently and added them to the container as well. When they were all cleaned up, Beckett cracked up as Tessi bunched RJ's fingers together and helped him feed the birds, then turned to look at her.

'No mess, Datie. Book now?'

'We'll read a book now.'

She plucked RJ up off the floor and Tessi raced ahead with Arturo, who streaked past like a giant honey-brown motion blur and plunked himself on the floor beside Tessi's bed. Beckett set RJ in the playpen with his blanket and his stuffed bunny, put the Billy Joel CD in Tessi's stereo then selected one of Tessi's favourite stories, _The Paper Bag Princess_. Beckett sat in the comfortable stuffed armchair and read to her young charges, her voice going quieter and quieter until she heard RJ's soft buzzing snore and Tessi smacking her lips together. When the story was ended, Beckett pressed play on the CD player and was almost out of the room with the baby monitor when she heard Tessi's sleepy voice.

'Datie, that not Fansha.'

'No, princess, it's something RJ likes.'

'Who?'

'His name is Billy Joel and he's a piano player.'

'Billy Sho. I like.'

Beckett smiled. 'I'm glad. Now try to sleep.'

Tessi nodded and rolled to her side, Crush in her arm as she too began to snore softly. Beckett left the room with the door closed just enough so that Arturo could get out if necessary, then went into the master bedroom and almost laughed at the sight of Meredeth's belly in silhouette while her friend napped. She shut the door and then crawled into bed beside her.

'Mere.'

'Mm.'

Merry-Cherry,' Beckett sang softly, tickling the tip of her friend's nose, and grinned when Meredeth batted comically at Beckett's fingers. 'You know better. On your side, madam.'

'You're worse than Javi some days, you know that?'

'No one comes close to Ryan. Think of what your life would be with him as the baby-daddy to your twins.'

Meredeth jutted out her bottom lip. 'Why you gotta be mean and make me think about things like that?'

'What would you rather think about?'

'Having healthy babies, a happy daughter, good eats for dinner and hot sex with Javi when he's home tonight.'

'Well, I think I can help with all of that except the hot sex part. That is all for your man,' Beckett teased her, pleased and relieved when Meredeth turned onto her side. She pointed at the portable DVD player that Meredeth always had plugged in to watch in bed during the day. 'What were you watching?'

'Oh, um, _Blood in the Water_, it's a recreation-style documentary on the Jersey Shore attacks that inspired Peter Benchley to write _Jaws_.'

'So that's why Tessi loves her fish so much, it's genetic.'

'I think so. I remember being in college and around the corner from my apartment was an aquarium warehouse type store, like Costco for fish, right? Anyways, whenever I was having a stressful day, I would go there and watch the fish swim and it was better than yoga for meditation.'

'Sounds very nice.'

'Now it's Discovery Channel specials. Yes, I know, I know,' she muttered, rubbing her belly where she felt the girl twin kick her near the belly button. 'You play nice in there, my girl.'

'That is so cool you're growing one of each inside you at the same time, Mere.'

'I think so too, though last night I couldn't get to sleep right away because it felt like I was some kind of alien incubator. I can't believe RJ's almost seven months already,' Meredeth added, continuing to rub her belly to soothe her girl twin. 'Is Alexis spoiling him like mad now that she's home for a few months?'

'Like you read about. She loves spending time with him. Him and Shane are her two main priorities right now.'

'How are you feeling, now that you've had a little time to get used to them as an item?'

'Most of the time, I'm cool with it, though the first time Shane stayed over at the loft was a little weird because we didn't know he'd stayed the night, so to see him in the kitchen the next morning was a little awkward. I think because I've been there, as a girl dating an older man, I understand it a lot better than Rick thought I would.'

'And how's he handling it?'

Beckett laughed, scratched the back of her neck. 'Better, it really threw him for a loop when he figured it out, and every so often he has his moment, like...' She trailed off into a hysterical giggle fit. 'Remember the night I told you I was going shopping with Alexis for her six months with Shane?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, obviously, it's a night that's going to involve some romance and-'

'Eine-kleine-bang-bang-Musik?' Meredeth finished, using one of her favourite Howard Wolowitz jokes. 'Sorry, continue.'

'Exactly, so I ducked off to do a little browsing in the boutique next door to Fantasy while she picked something out for her night. We get home and her father asks to see what she bought.'

Meredeth snorted through her nose as she began to laugh hysterically, so much so tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes. 'No...he...didn't...Kate,' she wheezed.

'Hand to God, and he didn't understand why Alexis didn't want to show him.'

'Oh, my word. Five bucks says Javi's just like that when Tessi starts dating.'

'See, that's just going to be so cute because she'll be with Dell,' Beckett pointed out. 'This is a little different.'

'True.' Meredeth looked around, frowned a little. 'Um, Kate. I gotta pee, think you could help me up?'

'Oh, sure.'

She popped up, rounded to Meredeth's side of the bed to help her friend to her feet; when Meredeth had done her thing in the ensuite, she came back and sat down.

'I bet RJ's going to be teething soon. I saw my toothbrush in there and I thought of it.'

'Yeah. I hear it can be a real pip.'

'Is RJ a fan of sweet things like apple juice?' At Beckett's nod, Meredeth pursed her lips. 'You might want to get some kind of dairy-free sherbet to keep just for him.'

'Yeah?'

'Uh-huh. Tessi's a sweet-tooth like her daddy, and I used lemon sorbet when she was teething because it was cold and sweet.'

'Excellent tip.'

'You want anymore, you know where to find me.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	31. On the Move: 7 Months, 1 Day

_Okay, everyone, here's the REAL chapter 31 after Brilliantly Confused and NCISchick spotted that my word porcessor gaffed on my save function, copying it instead and let me post a weird-ass chapter. Anyways, here's to your healthy and welcome reviews!_

* * *

It felt a little weird to be spending the July holiday weekend in the city, but Castle and Beckett had both made commitments to helping Meredeth and Esposito, as Esposito was working and Meredeth was still on restricted activity from doctor's orders. But tonight, they were having a night for themselves; it was their anniversary after all and that meant a kid-free zone for a whole sixteen hours.

'I'm not expecting the same spectacular over the top celebration as last year, Rick,' Beckett laughed as she did her hair while he shaved. 'But I'm sure whatever you have planned is going to be awesome.'

'I never do anything half-ass when it comes to my family.'

'I know. I think if RJ had been a summer baby, you'd have a mini carnival set up at the place in the Hamptons.'

'I still can't believe Alexis and Shane voluntarily offered to look after RJ tonight for us, even if it is at his apartment,' Castle commented, paused. 'You think this is her way of banking up good deeds so she can drop a bombshell on us and we won't get cranky?'

'Possibly, but I doubt it. She loves Shane, she loves RJ, it's like combining coconut and chocolate into one night.'

Castle pouted a little as he rinsed off his razor, patted his face dry. 'My girl in love with an older man, and spending the night with him looking after our baby.'

'She's going to be an excellent mother some day.'

'Don't even joke about that, it's difficult enough for me to think of her as a woman with needs only Shane can satisfy.'

'Honestly, Rick, you're having an easier time with it than I thought you would,' Beckett confessed as she gave her waving hair the once over with some finishing spray. 'I was anticipating having to stage an intervention if you went all Joan Crawford on Alexis like you did with Ryan and Esposito over JP.'

'These are different times. This time I got to vet the boyfriend and he wasn't some skeezy French bastard who broke my baby's heart.'

Beckett laughed as she finished getting ready, did a little twirl for him. The dress was a rich emerald green - being on maternity leave meant she could indulge her love of bright colours in her wardrobe - and perfect for a night on the town in the middle of New York summer. She stepped into her strappy high-heels of the same colour, headed downstairs where she saw Alexis and Shane playing with RJ on the floor in the living room. The baby was on his hands and knees rocking back and forth like he was trying to ramp up the energy to move forward.

'Looking good you guys,' Shane said when he looked up at the celebrating couple. 'Are you sure you're okay with Lex and I taking RJ to my place for the night?'

'I'm sure. His pram doubles as a bassinet so you don't have to worry about that, just his food, diapers, clothes and whatever toys you want to take with you,' Beckett told them. 'Okay, give us a kiss, RJ.'

Beckett went to walk towards them, then froze as RJ began to wiggle forwards towards her, his little hands slapping against the hardwood and he pulled himself along. Her mother's heart stuttered with pride as she watched her baby crawl for the first time, and she bellowed up the stairs for her husband.

'Rick! Get the camera! RJ's crawling!'

Castle came flying down the stairs, just in time to catch RJ making it the last few feet to his mommy before he stopped at her legs and clapped his hands against her ankles. He choked up more than a little when he watched Beckett bend down and scoop up her boy, cuddling him close to her body; behind her, Castle could see Alexis and Shane both swiping at their eyes at the moment.

'Oh, my boy, you are getting so big on me, aren't you?' she sighed, trying not to ruin her make-up.

'Bibibibib,' RJ cooed with smile sweet enough to charm the devil. 'Bibibib.'

'I love you so much, my little prince.' Beckett kissed him on the forehead, then handed him over to his big sister. 'Okay, we must go now,' she said to her husband, 'before I have a total meltdown and ruin my make-up and my dress.'

* * *

When they arrived home after dinner, drinks and dancing, the apartment was empty; their footsteps echoed and after having Shane and Alexis and RJ there before they left, it was a sensation akin to being at school on a weekend - a place that should be full of noise was eerily calm.

'We are alone, Mister Castle,' Beckett murmured to her husband, tossing her purse onto the kitchen table.

'That we are, Missus Castle.'

He leaned in for a kissed, keeping it light and sweet for the moment. 'Has anyone ever called you that at work?'

'Once. No, twice. One was Ryan trying to get my attention, actually, on the Valentine's Day we made our little boy.'

'What about the second?'

'The second,' Beckett snickered. 'The second time was Lanie, when I was about six months pregnant. Right before she went on maternity leave, she said to Shane it was not Missus Castle's call to make about a body and grinned because she knew one preggo wouldn't hit another.'

'Cute. Hey, what's that?'

Something on the kitchen table caught Castle's eye and he walked over, holding Beckett's hand to inspect it. There was a vase with a few sprigs of flowers in it, along with a card.

'It's from Alexis and Shane,' Beckett said, recognizing the penmanship. 'Happy anniversary, all our love and happiness. They got us a micro bouquet, that's so thoughtful.'

'A what-what?'

'A micro-bouquet. Jenny said that these are the latest trend in florals to mark an anniversary of some kind, you take whatever flowers were present, and put one of each into a glass vase like this to give as a gift.'

'Is she wedding planning for Dell and Tessi already?'

Beckett giggled, leaned in to sniff the fragrant tropical blossoms. 'No, you know her friend Andrea, the nurse from the hospital?'

'Sure, she helped deliver RJ, and her boyfriend is the Schwarzenegger-looking fellow.'

'Well, Jenny is fairly certain they will be getting engaged by Christmas and has started doing a little research for her.'

'How sweet. Maybe you could tuck one in behind your ear while we make love tonight, then we can pretend we've gone to the islands.' Castle wiggled his eyebrows. 'Or we can use some of that coconut oil Meredeth gave you for your birthday. Apparently, according to Esposito, it's very...stimulating.'

'Why would I need that when I have you?' Beckett's smile was soft and inviting as she held out her hand. 'Take me to our bed, Richard. Just like you did on our wedding night.'

It was all the encouragement Castle needed, yet eager as he was, they walked slowly up to their bedroom, and he carried her over the threshold as he'd done the night of their wedding. They slowly kissed in each other's arms and their hands roamed, searching to pop buttons and unzip zippers, at an almost lazy pace. He sighed as her lips found the sensitive spot where his pulse banged under his skin; she was in her bare feet, the perfect height for him to sniff the scent of her. Japanese cherry blossoms, he thought, sweet and soft and utterly her.

'I love you Missus Castle.'

'I love you too, Mister Castle.'

'Where do you want to go tonight?'

'Anywhere in the world,' she murmured, and though she knew the next part might sound cheesy, she spoke the plain truth, 'as long as I go with you.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	32. Passion & Pain: 7 Months, 18 Days

_Okay, so I decided to put this in before the girls' weekend because...well, you'll understand why in a bit._

* * *

The night there was a massive storm system rolling through New York and she was convinced there was a power outage on the way, Beckett lay in bed naked but for her panties and sprawled on Castle's chest. They couldn't even open the window to let in the breeze without the risk of letting in copious amounts of water. She puckered up her lips, kissed his smooth skin as she moved against him, hoping he would get the message. He did, evidently, as his hand stroked up her back and down, under her panties to squeeze her ass.

'Think we can do without those, he murmured and rolled so Beckett was underneath him to tug them off. He traced his fingertips up her thighs, brushed them over her, surprised to find her already damp for him. 'Feeling a little overcharged, my love?'

He kissed her, his tongue traced over her lips, then down her throat to her breasts where he paused to tease her even further, over her flattening belly, down to where she wanted him most, and he grew hard at the sound of her delighted whimpers. Rather than twisting her fingers through his hair to keep him close, he linked his own with hers and kept them anchored near her hips as they rose and fell while his tongue evoked glorious dark lightening bursts inside her body. But he stopped just short of giving her release, which had her popping up like a marionette.

'What-'

'Just trust me.'

With quickfire moves, he ranged himself over her and sank inside and Beckett's loud cry was muffled by his mouth; he paced his thrusts to be slow and deep, the grind of his hips into Beckett's making her moan lowly until he felt her tense, then shudder as the orgasm swept through her like the storm outside. When he'd followed her into that sweet euphoria, he collapsed on top of her, breath wheezing in and out.

'Rich, not that I'm complaining since I just got laid, but that was awfully quick.'

'Yeah, and with good reason.'

'What?'

Castle lifted his head, looked at her. 'Did your horniness fog your memory? Alexis and Shane are right across the hall, and I don't know about you, but I'd like to be able to face them in the morning, as would you probably.'

'Oh, God, you're right. How did I miss that?'

'I don't know, but I'm going to get the extra candles out of the kitchen in case we do lose power.'

Castle gave her one last kiss, then grabbed his robe off the back of the door, headed downstairs. He was so inside his own head laughing at Beckett he jumped a foot out of his skin when he saw Shane in his boxers standing in front of the fridge, also clearly in a post-coital good mood.

'Shane?'

The ME jumped as well, turned to see Castle there. 'Oh, hi Rick, I was just, umm...getting a drink,' he said in a rush. 'You?'

'Candles in case we lose power.' Castle paused. 'We don't need to talk about this tomorrow morning.'

'Agreed.'

* * *

The next morning, Beckett was jolted awake by a sound that made every mother go on alert - her child in distress.

'Rick, wake up.'

'Huh?'

'Castle! Something's wrong with RJ.' Beckett was already scrambling out of bed at the sound of her son's pitiful crying through the baby monitor. 'He's hurt.'

In a flash Castle was awake and pulling his boxers back on where they'd been discarded the night before. Visions of RJ with a nasty bump on his head or a limb stuck between the rails of the crib haunted him, but when he reached the nursery just steps behind his wife, he saw RJ in her arms and gumming her thumb like it was going to run away. Beckett winced only a little and looked to Castle for assistance.

'He looks fine, I don't know what would...' she trailed off when she felt the tiny pinch to the pad of her thumb. 'Oh. Oh I think I know what this is.'

'Yeah?'

Beckett eased her thumb out of RJ's mouth. 'Stick your finger in.'

Castle obliged her, thinking her a little nuts until he felt the same pinch and nodded in agreement with her. 'Our big boy is cutting his first tooth, Mom, and he is none too happy about it.'

'Should I be worried that he's crying so much?'

'No. When Alexis was teething, you'd think someone was shoving needles in her ears the way she screamed her head off. Kept our neighbours up until all hours, we even had the cops come to our door on a disturbance call.'

Beckett made a sympathetic face as RJ continued to gnaw on her finger. 'Poor girl. How did you calm her?'

'Baby Motrin, orange Popsicles and blue super-Freezies. She practically lived on 'em, and she always had a blue tongue, looked like Vampire Smurf for three weeks solid.'

'Meredeth said Tessi went through absolute hell, she suggested a dairy-free sherbet or gelato or something for him.'

'We've only got double-chocolate and pistachio. Maybe some juice on his paci?'

Castle nodded, headed down to the kitchen with RJ's soother, came across something else of use in the freezer. Taking the bag, he went back upstairs to the nursery, where he found Beckett had moved to sitting in the big comfy armchair. 'Here,' he said, setting the bag on the all-purpose counter. 'This was the other thing I tried with Alexis that worked, though she always preferred the Freezies.'

Beckett watched as Castle passed RJ half of a frozen strawberry and as the little boy began to nibble it cautiously, the cold of it had his cries subsiding into cranky whimpers. 'Oh, does that feel better, my little prince? I know, it's tough when you don't know what's going on isn't it,' she crooned to her calming child.

'Everything okay?'

Both parents glanced up to see Alexis in her summer robe and Shane standing with his hand on her shoulder, Alexis' hand covering his. 'I heard him crying and then he stopped, I wondered...' she trailed off as she saw her little brother chomping a frozen berry.

'He's okay, he's just teething,' Castle reassured her.

'Oh. Anything I can do to help?'

'Coffee,' they said in unison and Alexis nodded; she left for downstairs while Shane stayed behind.

'You want me to sit with him will you get dressed, Kate?'

'Oh, thanks, Shane.' She passed RJ to Shane, ruffled her boy's hair. 'Nice tattoo, by the way, Doctor. Didn't know you had any ink.'

He looked down at the design on his left bicep - a picture of Homer Simpson dressed as the Grim Reaper and under it the words 'vergiss nicht' - and grinned sheepishly. 'Yeah, I got that a month after I started with the OCME. Now go. Clothes, hairbrush, coffee.'

Beckett took off for her room, found shorts and a t-shirt and tied her hair back off of her face. She desperately wanted a shower but it could wait. Her son needed his mommy.

She went downstairs and nearly wept at what she saw - Alexis and Shane were making breakfast for her and Castle, omelettes and homefries and toast along with a pot of vanilla lattes.

'Hey, your man took RJ for a little walk to get him some fresh air and and to go pick up some Popsicles and Freezies. Hope your hungry.'

'This was so thoughtful, thank you.'

'It was all her,' Shane pointed at Alexis with his spatula.

Beckett glanced up at Shane and grinned. 'Marry her Shane,' she teased him; because she couldn't hear Shane's inner monologue, Beckett missed it when he silently replied, _that's the plan._

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	33. Toddler Talk: 7 Months, 25 Days

_Hello all, once again we've got a crossover chapter from BOGO Baby, but as always, we put a nice fresh twist of citrus delight on the plot line. Enjoy!_

* * *

The summer breeze blowing off the ocean was a most welcome gift in the dead heat of July, Beckett thought as she closed her eyes to enjoy it while she listened to RJ playing with his toys on the porch. A house in the Hamptons was definitely a perk of maternity leave in the summer when you were married to a guy who loved the beach, and she was enjoying it to the max. They'd decided to take a whole two weeks at the shore; Castle had already gone up for a week to write in peace and tranquility, and was taking a break for the weekend by going back to the city to help Esposito with a little surprise for Meredeth - the detective being the good and thoughtful hubby he was had press-ganged the mystery writer into helping him finish the nursery for the twins while the mama and big-sister to be spent a girls' weekend with Beckett and Lanie.

When RJ's toy-noises began to slow, and she saw his eyelids beginning to drop, she picked him up and held him in her lap, subtly rocking back and forth while she rubbed his back. 'I know, it's way past nap-time, isn't it, but you were having so much fun being outside in the fresh air,' she murmured.

From over by the railing that overlooked the driveway, Castle squinted behind his sunglasses. 'What time are they getting here?'

'Soon, Richard, stop worrying.'

'But what if they had car problems or Artie was-'

'It's fine.' Beckett cuddled the almost-sleeping RJ close on her chest when the red Nissan pulled into the driveway of the Hamptons' mansion. 'Look, see? There they are, all in one piece.'

'Alright, I give.'

Beckett chuckled as he walked off the porch, rounded the trunk to help unbuckle Tessi; the little girl was babbling away as Meredeth waddled up while Esposito handled her overnight bags and Castle walked up to his wife with Tessi grinning on his hip. 'You remember this little guy, right?'

'That RJ, he nice too. Hi Datie.'

'Hi sweetie.' Beckett smiled at her, patted the space beside her as she held RJ in her arms while he had a nap. 'He's just having a little snooze right now.'

'I hafa 'nooze too. Set sample.'

Esposito had taken Meredeth's luggage up to the porch just in time to hear his little girl using her 'big sister' voice and grinned. 'You know it, so when Mami says it's nap time, you...'

'Lissen Mami.'

'Very good. You good to go, bro?' he asked Castle.

'Yep, ready to rock.'

The cops gave their writers and their babies kisses bye-bye, and when the boys were off back to the city in the Nissan, Meredeth plunked herself down in one of the big comfy deck chairs. 'Oh that feels nice,' she sighed on a laugh. 'Harvey said with multiples, you feel everything much sooner and sometimes a little more because of the extra weight.'

'How much weight have you put on this time around?' Beckett asked, shifting RJ when he stirred.

'About twenty-two pounds so far, my doctor wants me at twenty five by seven months. Not too hard when you want to eat everything that isn't nailed to the floor.'

'Mami, shhh, RJ 'noozin',' Tessi shushed her mother.

'Okay, bossy Tessi-boo, I think it's time for you to 'nooze too.'

'O-day, Mami. You boss, I lissen you.'

'That's my girl.'

'I'm going to put him down too, so why don't you come with me, Tessi?' Beckett stood up with RJ in her arms and Tessi following her into the house. They headed upstairs to RJ's nursery, where Castle had put a child-size sleep-cot for their guest so that when the babies needed naps they were in one central location for the mothers to find them. 'This is your bed, here, Tessi.'

'Gassy, Datie.' Tessi gave the sheets a poke with her finger. 'It sof' like mine.'

'You have Crush?'

'Uh-huh, he here.' Tessi dug into her back-pack and came up with her beloved stuffed turtle. 'Dell gif', I little.'

'I remember when he gave you that, you weren't even a whole day old yet. Time to hop in, princess.' Beckett turned back the covers for her little house guest.

'Nigh-nigh, Datie.' She gave the detective a hug and peck on the cheek, then settled back against her pillow, giving Crush a kiss too as she did so. 'See soon.'

Beckett watched fascinated as the little girl's breathing settled into a rhythmic buzz while she slept. Meredeth wasn't joking on that front; the girl could power down like a cute little Dane-o-Rican robot. When she returned downstairs, she saw Meredeth herself looked like she was in need of a nap, but not before Beckett tempted her with the promise of fried-shrimp po-boys and cole-slaw for dinner at The Lagoon, a popular family restaurant in town. With plans made for dinner, and Meredeth guessing the other fun she'd organized for the weekend - a spa day the next day which Lanie was joining them for - Beckett ushered her upstairs as well, and then decided because everyone else was doing it, she would have a nap as well.

* * *

The next morning, Beckett was up early with the babies to welcome Lanie and let Meredeth sleep. They'd been up late the night before, having gone to the mini-arcade at the park after dinner, where they'd played ring-toss and the frog pond and Beckett favourite, the penny-punch just like the game from _The Price is Right_. After they'd returned home she made a big pot of oatmeal to refrigerate so breakfast for Tessi and RJ was taken care of in advance. She warmed it for them the following morning and they ate on the porch to enjoy the morning breeze. Despite Beckett's protestations they'd probably blow away, Tessi insisted they take napkins with them because in her little mind no meal was civilized unless you had a serviette for wiping your face and hands on once you were finished. Beckett instead went for the drop cloth approach and brought a whole washcloth for RJ.

'Open wide, RJ, there we are, down the hatch,' Beckett cooed at RJ as she dipped the baby spoonful of cereal into his mouth, pleased when he didn't spit it back out. 'Good job, you ate it all!'

'Yea Ah-Shay! Feed birdies.' Tessi tapped her fingertips against the baby's and he smiled at her, which made her two year-old heart go buttery. 'Datie, look! He 'milin' me!'

'He sure is, and look over there.' Beckett pointed to the driveway where a car was pulling in. 'Who do you think that is?'

Tessi squinted, then broke into a big grin. 'It Lanie, Datie! Hi Lanie!'

'Hello yourself, Miss Tessi-boo.' Lanie, being a mother herself knew all the notes to hit as she saw the young ones finishing up their meal on the porch. 'Look at you guys, all fancy outside with your breakfast. Where's Meredeth?'

'Mami 'noozin'. Make two babies duff.'

'It is tough stuff making two babies at once. Are you going to get your nails done with your mami and Katie and I?'

'Uh-huh. I be lindy.'

'Lindy?'

'She means _linda_, as in Spanish for pretty,' Meredeth explained as she came out of the house with a glass of juice in hand. 'Her Danish vocab will increase once she grows into her k's and hard c's.'

'Babies be _lindy_ too.' Tessi examined RJ, then looked up at Beckett. 'Datie, what Ah-Shay do?'

'What's RJ doing?'

'We _lindy_, what he do?'

'Oh, I get what you mean,' Beckett chuckled. 'He is going to have a spa day too, but for a boy.'

'How?'

'Just watch, princess.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	34. Kind Words: 8 Months

'Eight days left.'

'Don't remind me, Dad, it's hard enough leaving you guys and Shane next week.'

'But you'll be back at the end of November again this time, right?'

Alexis nodded as she sipped her shake while she and her dad walked through Central Park by Bethesda Terrace, heading towards Strawberry Fields. It was one of her favourite things to do with him when they wanted quality father-daughter time, thought she suspected Castle just wanted a break from the house.

It's a short intensive course, only three months so I'm done at the beginning of November, but I need the time to get my stuff packed and sold and shipped.'

'I understand.'

'Shane's coming over for dinner tonight, by the way, and then we're spending tonight at his place.'

'Any plans in between there?'

'Shooting pool, then beer and wings with his friends Jeremy and Beatrice. They're really nice, not like Diana. I heard about that one, when you went shopping for Mom's birthday present,' she told him, as they stopped by the balcony overlooking the famous Bethesda fountain. As Meredeth and Esposito had been married there almost four years before, it seemed as appropriate a place as any to talk about relationships. 'I'm going to miss him so much.'

'You really love him don't you?'

'I do. It doesn't feel like work with him, you know? I know you have to work on a relationship, and I get that. You have think how things will affect them and talk to them about the big decisions, and show them you care, but those things with Shane don't feel like work.'

'That's how you know you're in a good relationship,' Castle told her. 'It's how I knew it would work with Kate and not with Evil Meredith.'

'How do you mean?'

He tried to chose his words carefully; after all the deep-fried Twinkkie was Alexis bio-mom and deserved a little respect in that aspect. 'She would only give me partial information about things and essentially expected me to be a mind-reader, then threw a hissy fit when things didn't go smoothly.'

'And with Mom?'

'She never has any problem letting me know how she feels and when she tries to keep it to herself, because she'd been so used to it, I just bug her and poke at her until she spills her guts.'

'Shane does that to me too. It's irritating at times but in the end I feel better when I talk to him.'

'As you should. That him?' Castle asked when Alexis' cell began to sing. 'Is that Homer Simpson singing the Flintstones theme.'

'Sort of. Hi,' she said brightly when she answered the phone. 'Oh, okay, that sounds great. Yeah, I am. Hang-on, I'll ask. Dad, you, Mom and RJ want to go to Mere and Esposito's tonight for dinner?'

'I'll call.' Castle whipped out his cellphone, dialed his wife at home. 'Hi, it's me. How's our little prince doing?'

'He's finally stopped crying, about ten minutes after you guys left and has been munching away on his strawberries, he's even smiling a little now.'

'That's great. You up for barbecue in Chelsea tonight?'

'Yes. Anything to get RJ and myself out of the house.'

'Okay, see you soon. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

He hung up, nodded at Alexis, who relayed the message to Shane. 'You going to meet us there? Okay, after work.' She dropped her voice to a murmur. 'Love you too.'

When she ended the call, she picked up her take-away cup, sucked her 5-Alive shake up through the straw while carefully avoiding her father's big goofy grin. 'Dad,' was all she said, and Castle shook his head.

'I didn't say a word.'

* * *

All four of the Castles arrived in Chelsea just after six-thirty, and they weren't surprised to find Esposito already home. Beckett had learned that the captain was going as easy as he could on Esposito in the last couple of weeks given how hectic things had been in June and July; he knew as a father himself the strain the job could put on a relationship and tried to cut his officers slack wherever he could.

'Hey, come on in,' he said, nudging Arturo out of the way. 'Artie, off you go.'

'Ah-tie, be-have!' Tessi added from the living room where she was colouring. 'You lissen Daddy.'

Arturo was apparently getting used to orders from the tiny one, as he trotted off while Beckett, Castle and Alexis stepped in. Esposito helped them with RJ, holding him close even when he got a little fussy. 'I remember this stage with Tessi, she was not a happy little thing at all,' he said. 'Can I get you something to drink? Mere's outside babysitting the barbecue.'

'You're making her cook?' Castle started in mock incredulity, then glanced up as Shane came downstairs freshly showered and in his civilian clothes.

'Mere's been on bedrest for most of the day, doctor's orders, so she's soaking up the fresh air. Hi,' he added, greeting Alexis with quick kiss.

'Hi yourself. You been here long?'

'Long enough to promise Tessi I'd help her with her artwork after I got out of the shower.'

'Well, let's not disappoint her. Here, Mom.'

To Beckett's surprise and slight relief, Alexis plucked the calmed RJ from his mother's arms and into her own. 'You go have a drink with Dad, God knows you've earned a few this week.'

'Thank you, Lex.'

'Less.'

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Castle asked, not sure if he'd heard correctly. 'RJ, what was that?'

'Less,' the little boy repeated. 'Less?'

'Oh my god.' Alexis' eyes filled up. 'RJ, are you saying my name? Are you trying to say Alexis?'

'Less.'

Beckett's laugh ended on a little sob. 'RJ, can you say Mommy?'

'Mumum.'

'What about Daddy?' Castle asked, noting that Esposito had slipped over to the living room where Tessi watched with curious blue eyes.

'Daddy.'

'Oh, my little guy!' Beckett took RJ back out of his sister's arms and held her close. 'Oh you've had a busy time of it, haven't you? Growing those teeth and getting ready to say your first words.'

'Mumum.' RJ pointed to his teeth. 'Mumum?'

'Would you like your berries?'

'Bahs.'

'Okay, we'll go get your berries.'

Castle watched them go, then heard the sniffled beside him. Turning he saw Alexis was weeping happy little tears as Shane wrapped his arm around her waist. 'Aw, Lex, it's okay,' he murmured to her, led her over to the couch to sit beside Esposito and Tessi; Castle followed them over and sank into an armchair. The sight of her admired fairy-princess lady in tears had Tessi concerned.

'Alessis, what happen? Why tears?'

'RJ said his first word and it was my name,' she explained.

'That nice of him.'

Castle laughed at Tessi's sweetness. 'It was, wasn't it?'

'What my firs' word, Daddy?'

'Your first word was book, Tessi-boo,' Esposito told her. 'And before you ask, Dell's was 'handsome'.'

'That dute.' Tessi looked back at her papers and crayons, then shoved a blank sheet towards Shane. 'You pomis.'

'I did promise, and I keep my word. Maybe we can spread out the crayons?'

'O-day, but we hafa tidy up when finch.'

Shane nodded, and as Alexis joined them in their doodling, Castle watched them, and for a moment found himself thinking about what it would be like to watch them together with their own baby.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	35. Farewell Dinner: 8 Months, 8 Days

The night before Alexis flew back to England, Beckett decided to throw a little going away party for her at the loft before she spent the night at Shane's. Since Alexis taking a red-eye the next night, it wasn't so tough for Castle or Beckett to be comfortable with her spending the night over at her boyfriend's place. Martha and Jim were there, and as Castle helped Shane put the finishing touches on one of Alexis' favourite meals - Southern-style chicken with biscuits, mashed potatoes and dandelion green salad - the grandparents were playing with the newly-talking baby in the living room.

'Can you say 'dramatis personae', RJ?' Martha asked him. 'It's Latin. Never too young to learn a second language.'

'How about 'carpenter' or 'cabinet', RJ,' Jim smiled. 'That's one of the family businesses.'

'Less,' RJ said, blinking his big blue eyes. 'Less?'

Jim smiled, took a sip of his Coke. 'Your big sister will be back soon with Mommy.'

'Mumum.' At the mention of the word, RJ was on his hands and knees and scooting around the edge of the couch, looking for Beckett. 'Mumum?'

'She'll be home soon, there champ.' Jim grabbed his grandson before he could sneak up on Castle and Shane around the hot pans, and stood up with him in his arms. 'You getting hungry? It's almost time for dinner, isn't it?'

'Yum-yum.' RJ patted his tummy. 'Bahs?'

'No berries for now,' Castle told him as he stirred milk and roux together for his gravy to put on the chicken and biscuits. He had no idea where Alexis' love of southern comfort food came from but he wasn't about to nit-pick such a detail on their last night with her. 'Shane, how are the potatoes coming?'

'Good, they are just about to be drained and mashed.'

'You know to put-'

'Butter in first, yeah, it's not my first time making a meal for Lex,' Shane teased Castle, who just shook his head. 'I know, I'm going to miss her a lot too, but she'll be back in time for Thanksgiving.'

The door to the loft opened and Alexis and Beckett walked in, both carrying the trademark neon green boxes of The Salamander Bakery and both with the evidence of a good cry on their faces. 'Everything okay?' Shane asked, leaving his potato-pot and going to help the girls.

'Yeah. Esposito's mom knows how to make anyone cry like a child, that's all,' Alexis said in a shaky voice. 'Besides, think of it this way, this is the last time we'll have to do this, I'm going to be two and a half hours away.'

'In Jersey,' Castle hollered, knowing his scoffing would break the mood. 'What self-respecting New Yorker goes to school in Jersey?'

'This one, so she can come back to New York and profile all the badasses Mom's going to catch once she's back to work,' Alexis replied.

'No swearing in front of RJ, not now that he's learning to talk,' Jim reminded her, taking him over to his high chair and settling him in.

'Bahs?'

'Soon, baby,' Beckett told him, putting the bakery boxes on the island. 'You guys ready to eat?'

'Five minutes,' the men chorused.

It was closer to fifteen, but again, there was no squabbling about it since it was Alexis' last night at home before her last semester in England. The smell of crispy chicken along with creamy, steaming potatoes and country gravy had everyone drooling and singing Shane's praises as a chef.

'Can we call that chicken fried chicken since it's not fried but baked?' Martha queried as the plates were passed around the table.

'I think it's more about the spirit of it. You still call any brand of cola Coke, right?' Castle pointed out, chasing his biscuit around in a puddle of gravy. 'And all ice-pops on a stick are still called Popsicles.'

'I just can't believe that you're a doctor and know how to cook like this,' Beckett commented. 'Most guys I know live on instant food and takeout, especially working the hours we do.'

'Contrary to what modern mythology would have society believe, most men can cook beyond Swanson and Michelina's.'

'No, we're just used to being around Esposito who can actually say he's burned a pot of boiling water. Meredeth's been teaching him, though and he's gotten pretty good.'

'Meredeth told me on the holiday weekend in the Hampton's that's because he doesn't want her overdoing it while she's baking those babies in her oven,' Martha said, reaching for the decanter to refill her wineglass. 'And a man who is willing to be that vulnerable for his girl is a man worth keeping.'

'Vulnerable?' Alexis asked. 'How is that being vulnerable?'

'It's pushed him outside of his comfort zone to do something he knows will be appreciated by the woman,' Jim said. 'He's willing to take a risk to make her happy that might put a few holes in the hyper-fragile organ known as the male ego.'

'Amen.' Castle clinked his glass against his father-in-law's, then stood up. 'I'd like to make a little toast here. It's been a hell of a trip the last four years watching you grow up, Alexis, and especially in the last year since you've had two new men come into your life, and I know when we watch your graduation next June in London, it's going to be the proudest moment of my life to call you my daughter.'

'Daddy.' Alexis sniffled, gripped Shane's hand tightly.

'I love you so much, Alexis, and I can't wait until you're back state-side to watch you grow into a doctor. Cheers.'

The only sound around the dinner table was the clinking of glasses and a few little sniffles here and there; fortunately, RJ had a showman's master timing and clapped loudly as he bellowed, 'Less! Yea!'

'Trust you to cheer us all up, just like your daddy,' Martha said, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin. 'Enough being maudlin, this is the last time we have to take Alexis to the airport to leave us, we should think on that part instead of being miserable.'

'Yeah. We should also think about what's in those boxes,' Shane mused, craning his neck to the island. 'Took you guys long enough to get them.'

'We had to go up to Spanish Harlem.'

'All the way uptown for cookies?'

'Oh yes, trust me.' Alexis patted his hand as she shoveled in the last bite of her biscuit and chicken. 'They are the best,' she said around her mouthful.

'Such a lady. You certainly didn't get that one from me,' Martha laughed.

Beckett watched Shane just laugh, then take Alexis' plate over to the sink when she was finished eating. A true gentleman, and it a sense, he reminded her of Dave; there was something very old fashioned about them both. She sat back as Castle began to help clear the plates and swirled the wine in her glass. 'What are you two planning for your last night together?' she asked Alexis.

'He said he's got some kind of surprise for me, so I honestly don't know.'

'Mumum, bahs?' RJ babbled from his high chair. 'Bahs?'

'Man, you aren't giving up on those things tonight are you?' But when she went to rise, her father waved his hand.

'Sit, sit, Katie-Lou, let me spoil my grandson.'

Jim went to the fridge, which let the girls have a moment for themselves. 'Okay, now that the boys and your Grams are gone, what are you really planning with him tonight?'

'The surprise and...not a lot of sleep,' Alexis said with a satisfied, sly feminine smile. 'Plenty for the next time Lili digs up a magazine to share.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	36. Balance the Scales: 8 Months 19 Days

It was too early for his phone to be ringing, but Castle obliged the dastardly piece of technology anyways. 'Castle.'

'It's Ryan, Esposito and I will see you in twenty.'

'I thought the opening arguments weren't happening until nine?'

'They aren't but the press is already starting to circle the steps of the courthouse. It's a big case, bro, so we're going to pick you up early, eat and be inside the court-room by eight.'

'Sounds good, see you shortly.'

He hung up the phone, and turned to give Beckett a kiss. 'Morning, sweetie. Ryan and Esposito are picking me up early for the court-date today.'

'Okay. Is RJ's playpen set up downstairs?'

'Yes, why?'

'So I can go for a run while he's in there and I'm not going to worry about him. I need to start my fitness training for when I go back to work.'

Castle nodded as he went to the closet to pick out his clothes. He knew she'd been struggling with this since Lanie had gone back to work and was trying to figure out how to make it work so that she was a good mother and her usual ass-kicking detective self. The conundrum of being a devoted cop and a devoted mother had started to give her some sleepless nights, but he'd be there to hold her purse while she battled her demons. 'I know, and I'll be taking the time to work from home to be with RJ and do my writing. It sucks I won't get to see the guys every day but our family comes first.' Castle gave her a supportive reassuring kiss. 'Being a cop and being a mom aren't separate spheres. Remember Jordan Shaw?'

'Yes, I do.'

'And if that's not convincing, look at Ryan. He and his wife both work outside the home, one of their kids is diabetic and they still have a great family life and great personal life together as a couple.'

Beckett sat up as her husband dressed. 'That they do, and we've got a secret weapon in Alexis, who just loves her little brother. You'll still be able to come with me while she's home, and take a few days when she wants to see her boyfriend or her friends.'

'Not to mention we've got your dad and my mother.'

'See? I'd tell you to stop worrying, but I know how much you love to multitask.'

Beckett swung her feet out of bed as she heard the sounds of RJ in his crib through the baby monitor. 'Well, then I'll go get our little prince and he can wave bye-bye to Daddy.'

* * *

As Ryan had predicted there was already a fleet of newsvans and about double that in print and digital media on foot outside the courthouse, which had Castle shaking his head.

'It's always been something that fascinates me.'

'What?' Esposito asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt, slipped on his Ray-Bans that had been a gift for his fortieth birthday from his wife. 'Writers who report on real things.'

'Sort of. I mean, how do they decide which are the 'big' cases? What makes the murder of Mortimer Wilkes so much more important than another child who came from a home-life of violence?'

'You figure that you and it will be the unraveling of modern media coverage, I think.' Ryan stepped out of the car, also in sunglasses and a sharp suit. He carried the paperwork of their notes that they needed to go over, and when they jogged up the stairs into the courthouse, they found Ian Link going over some last minute details with Shane Weaver in the empty court-room. As Shane would be the first person to testify for the prosecution, it made sense that he would be here even earlier than the detectives to review the finer points.

'You'll be fine, Doctor,' the ADA assured Shane, then stood up to leave the courtroom as his cellphone went off. 'Excuse me, I need to take this. Link.'

Castle watched the high-octane lawyer do his thing, turned back to Shane. Today he looked like a sombre doctor of death in his onyx-black suit with his pearl-grey shirt and black tie, dress shoes shined to a high glossy finish. No one looking at him would think of him as one of the sweetest, most compassionate people Castle had ever met in this line of work, nor would they guess that he had a tattoo of Homer Simpson as the Grim Reaper on his left shoulder or that he had a girlfriend fifteen years his junior that he worshipped liked a goddess.

'Doctor Weaver,' he said in a business-like voice. 'You ready for this?'

'Yeah. It's never easy when it's a kid, especially one with Tim's history. His friends called him Tim,' he explained. 'His mother told me that when she claimed the body.'

'That's good. Using his pet name with the jury goes right for the heart, reminds them he's a real boy.'

'I know, Castle.' Shane understood what his friend was trying to do and was grateful for it. He gave a little laugh. 'You know it's weird. All I could think about when I woke up this morning was Lex and RJ. She'd do anything to keep him safe, and he's her brother, not her son. Why didn't this mother protect her baby?'

'Because she feared the father more,' Esposito said. 'She was a mail-order bride who didn't even speak English when she came here. From what I read in the files CSU techs pulled on her, Isaiah Wilkes didn't do a damn thing to help her socialize herself into American society until they started going to church after the CPS visit.'

The men all stood in silence, making little unsaid promises to each other in their family that they would never let this kind of thing happen. When the sobriety became too much, Esposito broke it by asking Shane, 'Alexis call and wish you good luck this morning?'

'Yeah, she did, she was on her break at the counseling clinic. She's going to be a hell of a doctor.'

'Excuse me, Shane, Detectives, I need to meet with you in private.' Ian Link stuck his head back in the courtroom door and the three men of the law filed out. Castle didn't have time to be alone long as people interested in hearing the trial - reporters, law students, teachers and friends of Mortimer 'Tim' Wilkes, people from their church - began to file in and find seats in the long wooden benches. He found his place near the front beside Captain Montgomery, gave him a solemn nod.

'Sir.'

'Castle. Glad you're here for this one.'

Since it had befuddled Castle entirely, he just went with it, and watched as they filed in with Ian Link and his assistant, along with the defense counsel for Isaiah Wilkes and the prisoner himself; the court stood for Markaway's entrance and after Ian and the defense lawyer had presented opening arguments, he watched as Shane took the stand first. The man who'd played with RJ and given him goofy raspberry tummy kisses to make the baby giggle was off-duty now, it was Doctor Weaver who sat in the chair giving forensic testimony to the judge and jury. As he detailed the horrific nature of the crime along with the evidence of past abuse, Castle had a new layer of respect for him. His job was almost worse than his wife's; she had to tell someone their loved one was dead while Shane had the task of discovering the gruesome details of just how their end came about.

Shane was excused from the witness chair some time later, after a few sustained and overruled objections from the lawyers' legal dance, and he sat down beside Castle once he'd passed the gate.

'You did good, Shane,' Castle murmured.

'Thanks.'

'Alexis will be very proud of you.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	37. Parents' Night Off: 8 Months, 24 Days

It was almost five pm, and what better way to finish up a long day of door-to-door with Ryan and Esposito than with a trip to the morgue, Castle thought with a gallows-humour chuckle. Of course, the plus side was they were going to get a file from Shane; the two-headed monster, naturally, was excited to see him and tease him a little.

They walked into Shane's workroom, and weren't surprised to find him on the phone with Alexis. The pathologist was smiling as he picked a scalpel to make an incision into a fresh customer.

'Sorry Lex, gotta run. I have a customer to finish up with and a few live ones just walked in. No that's not a zombie joke, it's Ryan, Espo and your pops. Yeah, I'll remind them. Love you. Bye.'

He tapped his bluetooth, switched to Audiovox-mode. 'Afternoon, gentlemen.'

'You have the final autopsy report on Brandy Mattis, lover boy?' Ryan said with a teasing tone.

'On my desk, purple folder with the yellow post-it note, and to remind you that she still wants in on the baby pool for Meredeth.'

The men went to take off, but Castle stopped when Shane called out his name as he began to make his incisions and start the autopsy right in front of him. 'What's up, Shane?'

'I don't have any plans for tonight, if you want a night free with Beckett, I'd be happy to look after RJ for the night.'

'Are you serious?' Castle blinked as he watched Shane removed the stomach of a body on his table, setting it aside for its contents to be tested.

'Sure, why not? I love RJ, I think he's an awesome little guy. What?' he asked, a little confused when the writer was studying his face like he searching for the one blue dot in a sea of green dots.

'Nothing, just wondering how long it's gone unmentioned by everyone else that your pupils have turned from circles into little hearts,' Castle teased him.

'Don't make me slap you, bro.' Shane held up his hands, wiggled his gloved fingers that were covered in bodily fluids. 'It would be unpleasant on several levels. Anyways, I'm off in...an hour,' he added, glancing at the clock. 'How are you going to swing this with the lady?'

'Oh ye of little faith. I'll have Kate drop RJ off at your place around seven-thirty.'

'Sounds great.'

* * *

The unexpected generosity of Alexis' boyfriend had Castle planning an entirely different night. After clocking out from working with the guys, he headed straight for the market to pick up flowers for his bride. He'd already decided this would be a night just for them, even dinner would be taken care of by someone else, someone he knew Beckett couldn't resist.

When she walked in the door, he smiled at her, pressed the button on the stereo remote so the low aching blues of Bill Withers floated out of the speakers to set the mood. 'Welcome home, Katherine.'

'Richard. Why exactly did I leave my son with my daughter's boyfriend for the night?'

'Because Shane's a good guy and wants to give us a night to ourselves?'

'You didn't ask him?' Beckett took a step towards her husband, slipping off her shoes as she did so.

'No, it was all him, which means that you and I...' He pulled her in for a sizzling kiss. 'Mommy and Daddy get to play like grown-ups...all...night...long.'

'Hahuhuh.' Beckett stammered out the laugh, then found her ears filled with a buzzing sound as he kissed her again, this time really putting some heat into it. His tongue dipped against her lips, parted them to find hers. She sighed as her muscles went loose, relaxed after a busy day; he was so good at this, at putting her at ease. There was nothing like his touch.

Her lips never leaving his, her hands roamed up his shirt front and started with his top button, slowing working her way down to pop each one out of the hole, then ran her palms up his stomach, under the linen to his solid shoulders. Comfort and strength, she thought, all wrapped him in such a beautiful, compassionate soul. She tugged his shirt out from his pants, let it flutter to the floor as his mouth moved down the slim column of her throat, kissing the curve of her neck as she nipped at his shoulder. His hands went searching, found the edge of her top and he leaned back only slightly, keeping his darkened eyes on hers the entire time as he peeled it upwards and tossed it over with his own discarded shirt.

Castle watched her, the layers of the day coming off as she surrendered to her senses. He cupped her cheek in his palm, running his thumb over her lips. 'Kate,' he murmured, 'we have all the time we want tonight.'

So saying, he lowered his mouth to hers again, nibbling the lower lip while his hands reached behind her back to flick open the hooks of her bra; the silk slid to the floor in a glossy pink puddle between their feet. His touch moved from her back down to her hip and up her torso to squeeze her breasts, and her breath caught in her throat when his fingertips brushed her already-hardened nipples. The noise of it had Castle's body responding to her, as her own hands fumbled at his belt buckle, making it join the other abandoned articles of clothing. When he felt his wife's hands at his zipper, he inhaled sharply; Beckett knew her audience and drew the action out, making him groan in frustrated pleasure as she freed him.

'I've wanted you like this all day,' she murmured. 'Half-naked and hungry for it.'

'For you,' he corrected in a whisper. 'Only you, Kate.'

'Only you, Rich.'

Beckett closed her eyes as those clever hands helped her out of her shorts and panties, a little while later, his boxers joined them on the floor, and they were both naked and so hot for each other it was as though the outside world had vanished. She put her hands on his hips, slid them down to pull him tight against her and her eyes went wide when she felt the proof of his arousal against her.

'Hel-_lo_,' she purred.

'Just you wait.'

Castle walked her backwards toward the couch but rather than tumbling onto it, he used the top of it like a ledge. As Beckett's head lolled to the side, exposing where her pulse banged like a kettledrum. He started there, then worked his way down to the sweet heated peak of her breast, catching it lightly in his teeth and making her cry out loudly. He kept going further south, over her hip, down her thigh until he hit the honeypot and stayed there, tasting and teasing her into euphoria. Her hips arched up and he held her steady as she moaned for him.

'Rich...oh, god, I...I...'

It was all Beckett could get out as she felt her body go into orbit as the orgasm moved through her at warp-speed. Her fingers tightened their grip in reflex in his hair as his mouth moved on her trigger, making her shudder in release. When she thought all her bones had dissolved inside her body Castle rose, laying his hand between her breasts to feel her thunderclap of a heartbeat before it slipped down to her hip; he took her other hand to help guide him in, then felt it fall away as he eased inside her.

'Hold onto me,' he murmured, 'keep your eyes on me, baby.'

As her legs wrapped around his body, he turned so that she was on top of him, hips grinding into his, raising his blood pressure through the roof as her teeth nipped his earlobe. He watched the orgasm build inside her once more and sweep through her and this time, he was swept along with her.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	38. Thursday Morning: 9 Months, 4 Days

It was almost the start of September, and Beckett could feel the change in the air as she waited outside at the corner of Honey-Milk and Ryan's block with the mother of two for the school bus.

'I can't believe he's already going to school,' she said to her friend, watching Dell in his brand-new uniform for Saint-Bart's. 'How was Ryan on his first day?'

'Trying not to let on how nervous he was for Dell. More than anything, I think he was worried about the medication policy. Did you know that some schools require all medications to be kept in the main office, even though that by the time a child could get to the office and back to the room the child needing it could be dead?'

'That's a scary thought.'

'It's why we like Saint-Bart's, each classroom has its own safety-box for medications. There's another little girl in Dell's glass who is severely asthmatic so she keeps her puffer in the safety-box with Dell's insulin.'

'It's okay, Mama, I will be fine,' Dell reassured her as Honey-Milk rocked Mallory back and forth in her pram. 'They don' make fun because I need my needles.'

'That's good to know, sweetie.'

'Katie, Mama says you going to see Meredeth and Tessi today? Tell Tessi I will visit her soon. Where is RJ?'

'He's spending the morning with his daddy. They are going to visit your daddy and Javi at work.'

'Lucky.'

The school-bus turned the corner and Dell gave his mother and sister a hug and kiss. 'Bye-bye, Mama, I see you soon. You too, my Marsh-Mallory-Mellow. Say hi to my Tessi and her babies and Meredeth, Katie!'

Beckett felt Honey-Milk loop her arm through hers and give her a little squeeze as Dell met his kindergarten-buddy, one of the older students who mentored the newest students at Saint-Bart's, and they took a seat. Once the yellow bus was around the corner, Honey-Milk let out a shaky little sigh.

'Oh, my baby's so big, Katie!'

'He'll be home soon, full of chatter about all the things. And think of this.' Beckett patted her hand as they walked back to Honey-Milk's apartment. 'Right now, my son is with Rick going to the Twelfth Precinct with yours husband and Javier Esposito.'

Honey-Milk gave her a guilty little smile. 'That does make me feel a little better.'

* * *

'Wee?'

'We're at Mommy's work right now, big guy.' Castle rubbed his hand over his son's fuzzy little head. 'And we get to say hi to Esposito and Ryan again. You remember them, they're cool.'

'Doo.'

'Oh, they are going to love you,' he chuckled as the elevator sounded and the doors opened on the homicide floor. He saw the two-headed monster studying their murder board

The elevator dinged and Ryan looked over his shoulder, grinned. 'Well, well, look who it is, the Master of the Macabre himself and the Little Master.'

'Kate is spending the day with Meredeth, so we thought we'd pay a visit.' Castle's heart brimmed with fatherly pride as he got to show off his little boy. 'Can you say hi, RJ?'

'Hi.' RJ waved at Ryan and Esposito brightly. 'Hi.'

'Hey, listen to you, little bro,' Esposito said with a warm smile. 'Can you say Esposito?'

'Pito.'

'Can you say Ryan?'

'Wyn.'

'Good job, RJ.' Castle leaned forward, kissed his son's fuzzy head. 'Mommy will be so proud of you.'

'Hey, there's our next rookie of the year.' Montgomery walked out of his office, gave Castle a slap on the back. 'How's the boy?'

'Good. He started talking just before Alexis left. He calls her Less. RJ, can you say Montgomery?'

'Dummy.'

'Close enough, since that's what Liz calls me on a bad day,' the captain laughed. 'How's Meredeth doing, Esposito?'

'Good, she's on bed-rest right now, taking care of herself.'

'Glad to hear it. Just wanted to come by, let you know the guys up in the OC bureau send their thanks for your work this morning, though to be honest it doesn't seem like your style to pass it off so quickly.'

'Sir, all due respect, we both remember what happened with the Doran case a few years back and we have no desire to go through that again,' Ryan explained; it was the truth and Montgomery understood it as such as well when he pursed his lips, nodded.

'Either way, good work, gentlemen.'

'So are you here to show off RJ's vocab or did you have another reason?' Ryan asked Castle, who was playing with RJ's waving hands.

'Cards tonight, my place. You in?'

Esposito felt a pang of guilt. 'Oh, I don't know, Mere's-'

'Jenny's taking Dell and Mal to your place for a visit, in fact they're probably on their way right now,' Ryan interjected, looking at his watch.

'And I'm guessing you could use the break too.' Castle held up a hand when Esposito opened his mouth again. 'You are allowed to have Meredeth-free nights, you know.'

At this Esposito bristled. 'It's not a matter of permission, it's a matter of being a good husband. My wife is having twins, in case you forgot, she's on bed-rest and I've been at work for nine days straight with some overtime thrown in for good measure. What?' he said in an exasperated tone as the other men exchanged looks.

'Nothing, Detective, just glad to see even Cool Hand Javi can get so flipped out over his baby-mama,' Montgomery said, trying to disguise the laugh. 'I'll see you tonight.'

* * *

'Katie, you're supposed to jump _over_ the lava.'

'How do I do that?'

'Pusha button, Datie.'

Tessi pointed her little finger at the 'A' button on the Wii remote Beckett held in her head. 'That one, Datie.'

'Like this?' Beckett pointed her remote at the screen and her Short Round avatar jumped from his rock over to the rope-ladder and caught up to Meredeth's Indiana Jones avatar. 'Hey, look at that, I did it!'

'Good job.' Meredeth winced a little as she felt the boy twin kick her in the bladder and she paused the game. 'Apparently these ones don't want to be left out of games night either.'

She levered her enormous-feeling self off the couch and waddled to the downstairs bathroom, and Tessi watched her go before addressing Beckett. 'Mama fussy. Babies makin' her fussy.'

'I know the feeling.'

'Daddy say babies here soon. All-ah-ween.'

'That's the right guess.'

Tessi pursed her little lips. 'Where Ah-Shay to-day?'

'He's with his daddy.'

'Gulls oh-nee?'

'Yes, sweetie,' Beckett giggled; God that little girl was precious. 'It's a girls-only day.'

'I haf a gif' fo' Ah-Shay. Mama,' she said to Meredeth when she stepped out of the bathroom drying her hands. 'I find Ah-Shay gif?'

'Yes, sweetie, it's upstairs in your room.'

'Yea!'

Tessi took off and Beckett had to smile at her friend. 'You know, Mere, I hope when Castle and I have another one, it's a little girl just like her.'

'Oh, thank you. I've been feeling like a horrible mother lately being stuck on bedrest and Tessi's such a patient little thing.' Meredeth sighed as she sat back down, put her feet up. 'I want my babies here, Katie. I want to hold them and tell them how much I love them.'

Beckett thought of Alexis in England and the knowledge she wouldn't be back for another two and a half months. 'I know how you feel, sweetie.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	39. Remembrance: 9 Months, 9 Days

'Mumum, bahs? Bahs?'

'In a minute my little prince.'

Beckett had just stepped off her treadmill after doing her run in front of the Travel channel - it feature a run program to simulate running along the beach in or a forest, whatever environment you wanted for exercising - and was reaching for her sports drink. In his swing, RJ was happy as the proverbial clam, watching her run and playing with his stuffed bunny.

'Okay, Mommy's cardio strength is improving, and she is going to be ready to chase down the bad guys in no time,' she smiled at her boy as she glugged down Gatorade and got her wind. 'Now we can get your bahs.'

She stood up, reached over to pick RJ up; when she did so and blew a raspberry on his cheek, he giggled and shoved at her with extended arms.

'Wet.'

'I know, sweetie, Mama's kind of sweaty isn't she?'

'Wet,' RJ repeated. 'Mell.'

'I smell?' At his nod, Beckett scrunched up her face in a cute mommy-is-grumpy grin. 'You're not always a basket of roses yourself, my little prince.'

Beckett plunked him down in his high-chair, and went to the fridge to get out her son's sliced strawberries as Castle jogged down the stairs in his sleep-pants. He rubbed the heel of his hand against his eye socket, trying to get the sleep out. 'Morning sleepyhead.'

'Hey. I didn't even hear you get up.'

'You had a pretty late night in the office.'

'Come here, little guy.' Castle picked RJ up out of his high-chair and took him over to the living room. 'Daddy needs to stretch his legs.'

He walked around the living room with his son, then on a whim, lowered him to the ground. 'Here, trying standing up, my little man. Hey, hey, hey, look at you!'

'What?' Beckett looked over from the kitchen and gasped excitedly at what she saw - RJ was holding onto Castle's index fingers and walking with his daddy. His gait was wobbly and he wasn't quite sure what to do with his feet, but with Castle's help he began to propel himself forward towards his mother. 'Look at you go, RJ, such a big boy.'

'Boy,' he repeated. 'Boy?'

'Yes, you're a boy, and so is Daddy and guess what, you're spending some time this morning with your Grams.'

'Dums?' RJ blinked, craned his neck to look at his dad. 'Dums?'

'Sure,' Castle laughed. 'What time you want to go?'

'I think we should get there around ten. Meredeth likes to go earlier in the day, and I don't want to interrupt her time.'

'Of course not. And I've already made sure that flowers will be sent to Meredeth and Javier this afternoon, and the card just says 'Thinking of You'.'

* * *

They arrived at the cemetery before the temperature of the day spiked too high. When they arrived at the stone, they saw the Espositos had already been there, from the pictures, the votive and the flowers left at the engraved red granite. Even seeing the words had her feeling choked up.

_Constance Dakkars. Wife, Mother, Grandmother, Great-grandmother, loved and missed by all. June 19 - September 7._

'Would you like to go first?' Castle asked Beckett as she crouched to put a bouquet of black-eyed Susans by the pair of red and orange roses, and she nodded.

'Yeah.' She rose, jammed her hands in her pockets. 'Hi, Constance, it's me, Kate Castle. It's September seventh and we miss you a lot. We miss your laugh, and your anecdotes on little Meredeth, and your knowledge of the New York Mets. A lots happened since we talked last, I had a little boy with my husband, I know you remember him. Who can forget Richard Castle? Anyways, we named him Richard James after my husband and my father. I wish you were here to see him, you'd say we have a darling little _pige_. But I know wherever you are right now, you're with Max and Freja, and we always know how to reach you if we need someone to talk to.'

'That's was lovely,' Castle murmured as Beckett pressed a kiss to her fingers and place it on the top of the stone. 'My turn now?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay. Hey Constance, it's me, Rick Castle, and like Kate said, it's September seventh and it can't put into words how much we miss you. My mother misses you a lot, she still gets misty eyed talking about Meredeth and Javi's wedding when you two got sloshed on double martinis and red wine. We've all been looking out for Meredeth having two babies, and uh, my daughter too. You remember Alexis? She's going to medical school at Princeton to be a psychiatrist and has a new boyfriend. He's a little older, but I have a feeling you'd say as long as they're happy together and being romantic as much as possible, it's all good.'

'Castle!'

'It's true,' he said defensively, then laughed. 'Make sure you keep some of the good rooms up there on hold for us, okay Constance? We'll need them in about sixty years or so.'

Like Beckett, he stepped up and pressed a kiss to his fingers, put them on the stone, then turned around, saw Lanie and Dave with Carey and Violet there. 'Hi, guys.'

'Hey. You came after Meredeth.' Lanie said it softly, knowing that however much their friend loved their support, there were something things she wanted to face independently. 'You brought flowers?'

'They are for Meredeth's nona, she is an angel,' Carey said sombrely.

'Shell,' Violet added in her sweet little voice.

'We'll get out of your way here,' Beckett said, unlocking the wheels from RJ's pram and giving them all hugs before she and Castle left the cemetery.

Once back on the street, they found a bench to sit down on and take a breath. Going to pay respects like that was always a heart-heavy task, especially for Beckett; even if it wasn't a blood relative, they always reminded her of her mother's services and the bone-numbing anguish she'd gone through at too young an age. She sighed, leaned against her husband.

'We need some fun now,' she said softly. 'Constance wouldn't want us being all depressed. What can we do as a family that is fun?'

'I have an idea.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Come on.'

* * *

Since the cemetery was close to one of the main entrances to Central Park, Castle took them in, bought three soft pretzels from a nearby vendor, two which he put into a waxed paper bag. The other he kept out until the reached the spot he knew would cheer them up.

'Here, tear this up.' He passed Beckett the pretzel, then lifted RJ out of his pram, steadied him on his feet while still hanging onto him. 'You got a few bits?'

'Yeah, here.'

Beckett handed him the hunks of torn-up bread and felt the darkness in her heart lift when she watched Castle toss them into the water, and like feathery magnets, a whole flock of ducks appeared, pecking at the bits of treat thrown in the water. She laughed as she watched the birds tussle over the bigger pieces while the little chicks were happy with the crumbs they found. Ripping up more pretzel, she passed some to Castle who pointed at the birds to RJ.

'Look, RJ, those are called duckies, can you say ducky?'

'Duddy!'

'That's good, that's very close. Here.' Castle put a little bit of pretzel into RJ's hand and helped him move closer to the water, though they still stayed a safe distance from the edge and helped him throw it into the water. 'Feed the birdies, RJ.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	40. Party Mamas: 9 Months, 28 Days

By the last week of September, it seemed everyone was on heightened Meredeth alert. Since twins almost always popped early, they were most likely going to arrive before Hallowe'en. Though Beckett was still on maternity leave she knew firsthand from Castle, Honey-Milk and Lanie how strung out Esposito was feeling, not because Meredeth was being a complete and utter nightmare. He was simply so worried about making sure his wife and babies stayed healthy as well as taking care of Tessi half the time he was running on auto-pilot. Everyone had stepped up their game to help them out; between letting Tessi have sleepovers so Meredeth could rest and the others inviting her and Esposito over for dinner so she wouldn't have to cook, no one was letting Meredeth forget how much she was loved.

Tonight, they were doing the ultimate in girlish indulgence - a full-blown sleepover with all the teenage girl cliches hit. Snacks, movies, magazine quizzes, and of course, gossip about boys. As Beckett went about preparing the loft, she smiled as Castle wandered around the living room with RJ hanging onto his fingers. He'd gotten a lot more steady on his legs in the last few weeks and could even stand up on his own for a few seconds without hanging on to something. It was only for a few seconds here and there but Beckett could tell that RJ was very close to walking on his own, which meant even more baby proofing to be done at the loft.

But tonight was not the worries for that. There was plenty of time the next day for stress. Tonight was about watching her son and husband giggle gleefully together the way she intended to do with her girls when they got there.

'Mumum,' RJ called to her. 'Mumum, see!'

'I see you, my little prince, look at you go!'

'Mumum!' RJ let go of one of Castle's fingers and balanced himself against the edge of the coffee table where he got his legs underneath him. 'See!'

'You are very good at that,' she laughed, munching a crispy pretzel.

'Less? Less see?'

Castle couldn't help but feel proud of his children that they were so attached to each other despite a number of significant gaps in their relationship. He went into the office and grabbed his laptop to dial Alexis up on Skype, where he wasn't surprised to find her brushing on her make-up.

'Hi, Dad can't talk long.'

'Heading out for the night?'

'Not exactly. I have a web-date with Shane,' she said with a little blush. 'We're having 'dinner together' and I want to look good for him.'

'That's so sweet. Here, there's another mister who wants a moment of your time.'

He set the laptop down so RJ was in frame in the webcam and Alexis broke into a grin. 'Hi RJ, how's my boy?'

'Less!' RJ's face lit up like a firework when he saw his big sister. He reached out and patted the image of her on-screen. 'Hi Less!'

'Hi buddy! Oh! Oh look at you, standing up all on your own!'

'See?'

'Yes, I see you, oh you're getting so big on me!'

'Love.' RJ bobbed his head to one side. 'Love Less.'

'I love you too, RJ. I'll see you soon okay? Can you say bye-bye?'

'Bub-bub.' He flapped his hand up and down. 'Bub-bub.'

'You're getting very good at that. Bye Dad, and hi Mom! Bye Mom!' Alexis added, then ended the call.

Castle moved in, picked up the laptop to put it back on the high table so RJ's busy fingers wouldn't push the right buttons and try to hack the NSA or download Italian porn, then went back to pick his son up. 'Come on, you, it's time to get ready for our boys' night since Mommy is having all her mommy friends over tonight.'

'Nigh-nigh?'

'No, it's not night-night time, yet. We're spending the night at Auntie Merry and Uncle Javi's place. You get to see Arturo and Tessi.'

Beckett smiled as she heard them chattering all the way up the stairs, and went to answer the knock at the door. On the other side, it was a two for one - Meredeth and Honey-Milk were both there , the latter carrying both their overnight bags.

'Thank you, Jenny, though I don't see what an extra four pounds is when I'm already carrying close to twenty in babies.'

'You're not risking a damn thing so close to the finish line. Now listen to the nurse or no ice cream for you tonight.'

Sick at the thought of her sweets being taken away, Meredeth closed her mouth. 'I'll shut up now.'

She waddled forward, giving Beckett a hug that was more of a headlock since the big belly wouldn't allow for it to be any other way. 'Tessi's excited for the kids to come to our place tonight. She wants to be a good Otis, she told me, as practice for the babies.'

'That girl could sweeten your tea just by sticking her fingers in,' Beckett mused. 'Speaking of which, what would you like to drink?'

'Hot tea and a nice ice cold Diet Coke.'

'Make it two,' Honey-Milk added. 'Mallory is starting to walk and keeps wandering into Dell's room trying to figure out where he is. It's a little sad but kinda funny at the same time.'

'RJ does the same thing with Alexis.' Beckett turned on the kettle, then got out the two-litre of Diet Coke, poured three glasses with ice. 'He's always asking for her. And, this is an interesting development, he gets almost as excited about seeing Shane as he does his daddy and me. Wonder what that means?'

'He probably sees him as an extension of Alexis. You know, she's not here but I've still got you.' Meredeth offered, rubbing her belly and poking it. 'Take it easy in there, you two, Mami's bladder is only so big.'

There was another knock at the door, and when Beckett hollered it was open, the last of the party-goers walked in, both with their overnight bags and excited looks on their faces.

'Mere!' Lili's voice was a squeal of jubilation. 'Look at you, _cunada_, so big! You look like a pinata ready to go boom!'

'I feel it, too.'

Lanie gave her a sympathetic look. 'You still look beautiful, even though I know you probably think I'm just kissing your ass saying that.'

'A little but since my husband says the same thing, I suppose I'm outnumbered,' Meredeth laughed, then groaned when she felt the boy twin kick her in the kidneys once more. 'Excuse me. One of my gazillion trips to the head today.'

The mother-to-be waddled off again, and in her absence, Castle and RJ were on their way downstairs; all the women's hearts melted when they watch big pseudo-tough-guy Castle holding his son's tote-bag in one hand and RJ's hand in the other to gently help him down the stairs on his rump. Once at the bottom of the stairs, RJ saw everyone looking at him and smiled hugely.

'Hi.' He gave a little wave. 'Mumum?'

'Right here, baby.' Beckett rounded the island to give her boy a hug and a kiss. 'You be good tonight for Daddy, okay? And try not to let him take everyone's money at cards.'

'Moosh?'

'And Dell is eight for eight,' Honey-Milk giggled when Beckett gave her boy a noisy, smacking kiss. 'Bye guys, have fun!'

With the boys off for their night, it was time for the girls to play. The minute the door closed behind her husband and her son, Beckett was picking up a new deck of cards and began shuffling. 'Okay, ladies, what are we feeling, five card draw or Texas Hold'Em?'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	41. Showdown: 10 Months, 7 Days

It was Lanie's day off and Beckett was thrilled, as she was going to spend part of it with her, just her and Lanie catching up on some good old-fashioned one-on-one time. Since Lanie had been back to work, her friend's time was considerably more occupied with getting on that routine, and for the first two months or so, she'd been focused on her family which Beckett didn't fault her for at all. Lanie was understanding of it as well since Beckett was getting herself ready to go back to work and unlike Lanie's job as the pathologist, being a cop had a requisite fitness component that she had to prepare for, and Beckett needed the time to get herself back into fighting form after having her baby. But after a good heart-to-heart at the sleepover they'd had with their other girls, they realized that their friendship wasn't falling apart or that they were growing apart, they were just trying to take care of their families so they could have their girl-time together without feeling guilty.

Secure in the knowledge they were not facing any kind of friendship crisis, they'd decided to go shopping for Hallowe'en decorations for the upcoming annual Castle Hallowe'en haunt; the theme this year was cartoon characters.

'I think Meredeth is going as Missus Potts, since she's so close to popping,' Lanie commented as they went through the party supply store. 'Poor thing is so tired, I can't imagine what it'd be like to have two babies at once like that.'

'Hard to think of her and Javi as parents of three.'

'What about me and Dave?'

The casualness of Lanie's tone had Beckett's head whipping around so fast she gave herself a crick in the neck. 'What?'

'Oh, no, don't worry, I'm not knocked up. Well, not yet. We decided we want one more,' Lanie told her, 'and it be the only one we've actually tried to have instead of the little surprises that are my first two babies. So after Christmas, we're hoping we have another baby shower to plan.'

'Lanie!' Beckett pulled her in for an excited hug. 'That's fantastic! Are you hoping for another boy or girl?'

'Just like Carey and Violet, I don't care as long as it's healthy.'

'Yea! You with another baby!' The news had any clouds hanging over Beckett's head vanishing. 'That's definitely put me in a party mood.'

Lanie looked up and down row after row of supplies. 'What kind of decorations are we supposed to be getting anyways?'

'Lots of bright colours. Since we've got all the little kids coming to do trick-or-treating we want to keep it friendly and not give them any nightmares. The last time, Lili and Honey-Milk both said their babies barely slept last year when we had some really spooky decor.'

'Makes sense, I mean the oldest one is only five and Violet and RJ are pretty young for black and orange. Oh, check these out!' Lanie zeroed in on a display of plastic pumpkins in psychedelic colours. 'Think they'd like these for doing their door-to-door candy-grab?'

'I think so.'

They debated the colours and dumped decorations into their shopping cart and when they went into the next aisle, Lanie froze beside Beckett. 'Oh no,' she drew the words out, like a rookie pitcher facing the best batter in the game. 'Why? Why of all the people did it have to be them?'

'What?'

'Those two.' Lanie nodded towards the two women at the opposite end of the aisle - one a petite brunette, the other a towering California blonde. 'The Barbie doll is Cassie Gavra, Shane's ex-girlfriend, and the extra from _The Vampire Diaries_ is Diana Pierce_,_ her best friend. Diana's the one who called Alexis a preschooler before Castle went all brain-ninja on her.'

'Oh I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end her.' The mother-bear instinct to protect her cub flared brightly in Beckett's heart and would have started down the aisle if not for Lanie's iron-firm grip grabbing her bicep. 'Lemme at her.'

'Easy, tiger,' Lanie giggled.

'No one talks about my girl like that.'

'And it's so adorable that you feel like that sweetie, I'm just saying perhaps instead of picking a fight we take the high road.'

'So let them stir shit up and then we have the last word.'

'Exactly.'

The women kept on filling their shopping cart up, looking like they were innocently making their way down the aisle, and as they drew closer they could hear the other two women talking; while it was indeed the subject of their conversation was Alexis and Shane, it was of a far different nature than either of them thought it would be.

'Dee, please let it go. I have.'

'But it's just not right, I mean she's so much younger. She's too young for him, don't you think? I can't imagine what you're feeling watching him toss you over for the beta-model.'

'This might surprise you, Diana, but I broke up with Shane because things were just not working for us anymore. He didn't toss me aside for anyone, and I'm sincerely happy for him. Besides, have you met Alexis? She's a complete darling and she just lights him up in a way I know I never did.'

'Cassie, hey!' Lanie wandered up, smiling politely. 'Nice to see you.'

The blonde turned to the doctor . 'Oh, hey, Lanie. You remember my friend Diana?'

Diana flicked her eyebrows in acknowledgement. 'Lanie.'

'And I don't think we've met.' Cassie held out her hand, smiled winningly at Beckett. 'I'm Cassie Gavra, I used to date one of the doctors Lanie works with, you probably know him too, Shane Weaver?'

'You might say that. I'm Detective Kate Beckett, I'm Alexis' stepmother.'

'Oh!' Cassie watery-green eyes sparkled in delight, and if she felt uncomfortable, she didn't show it by the flicker of an eyelash. 'She's a wonderful girl and she's a perfect fit for Shane. You should be proud of her.'

'Yeah, sure,' Diana muttered, folding her arms over her chest and earned a stare from Cassie. 'What?'

'You really have no manners.' Cassie rolled her eyes, then gave Beckett and Lanie an apologetic look. 'I hope everything's going well for them. I remember him saying something about her only having a few months more We've got party supplies to shop for, take care Lanie.'

Cassie all but shoved Diana down the aisle, hissing indignantly at her to grow up and be gracious, making Beckett and Lanie giggle. 'I saw that going a lot differently in my mind,' Lanie commented.

'What you thought I'd strangle her with decorative orange and shiny black beads?'

'Something like that.'

'I remember her from a couple of office Christmas parties. Nice girl, if a little flaky. She's not the type to hold a grudge, so if you're concerned about Shane and Alexis dealing with their own version of Valencia Morales, I don't think that's the case.'

Beckett nodded. It was nice to hear it from someone who knew Shane well that there wouldn't be any external people causing issues for her girl. Then, it was all she could do to keep a straight face when Lanie began to sputter with laughter.

'Where in the blue hell did 'I swear by my pretty floral bonnet I will end you' come from?'

'Castle is a nut about that show, _Firefly_, and the captain was a real smart-ass just like Rick. We were watching it last night in bed, and Captain Reynolds was in disguising as a female pioneer. It requires viewing to fully get it,' she added off of Lanie's utterly bewildered look.

'I'll take your word. What else do we need?'

'I think we're good for the moment. We can go pay for this stuff.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	42. Kid Zone: 10 Months, 14 Days

'Say Tessi, Ah-Shay.'

'Dizzy.'

Tessi wrinkled her nose at RJ, smiled widely. 'You a funny one, Ah-Shay. But I like you.'

Castle laughed as he sat in his living room while he tried to figure out what case details he wanted to put it into the latest Nikki Heat while Tessi tried to teach RJ how to say her name. He and Beckett had invited Tessi for a sleepover so her parents could have some alone time. With only three weeks to Hallowe'en and Meredeth as big as she was, Castle had an itchy feel on the back of his neck that they weren't even going to make it that far.

Tessi craned her neck down the table. 'What you daw-in'?'

'I'm not drawing right now, sweetheart, I'm reading so I can do some writing.'

'Dell learn write. He 'pell his name and Mush-Mally name and my name too.' Tessi inched her way towards him. 'You show me?'

'This is creative writing. I'm a story-teller, just like your mami.'

'How?'

Castle looked around, picked up a pen. 'Tell me what I have in my hand.'

'Pen. It bah-loo an' si'ver.'

'Right so in my story, I say the detective was writing with a blue and silver pen.'

'De-dif? Like Daddy an' Datie?'

'Yes, like Daddy and Katie.' Castle kissed the top of Tessi's head as Beckett came into the living room with a tray of beverages. 'Lemme guess. Double gin and tonic for Tessi, and a strawberry daiquiri for the boy?

'Apple juice in sippy cups and coffee strong for you, and popcorn for everyone.' Beckett put the snacks on the table. 'We are going to watch a movie together, so you might want to tidy up.'

'Make nice. No mess,' Tessi said, and began to collect up her papers from drawing. 'Mami say no mess firs'.'

'That's a very good idea.'

'Dizzy.' RJ shoved the papers towards the toddler and smiled. 'Hep?'

'Gassy, Ah-Shay, you big help too. Feed birdies.' Tessi held out her bunched-up fingertips and felt her little heart glow proudly when RJ returned it. 'Way to go, Ah-Shay!'

'Shi.'

'That is how he's saying his name right now,' Beckett explained to Tessi. 'RJ is a little bit of a mouthful for him, just like Alexis.'

'Less?' At the sound of his big sister's name, RJ looked around. 'Less?'

'No, my little prince, Alexis has already gone to bed. She went night-night.'

'Nigh-nigh?'

'Yes, it's her bedtime in England. And it's your bed time soon too, but right now, you get to watch one of Tessi's favourites.'

With the children's things sufficiently stowed, she went to put the Blu-Ray disc of _Finding Nemo_ in the player and only arched an eyebrow at Castle when he gathered up his papers into a folder and put them aside as he picked up his coffee. 'You're not doing anymore tonight?'

'Not during family time. There's always going to be a sleepless night when I can write but these are the moments that are once in a life time. Is that okay?' he added when RJ reached for the popcorn and Beckett jumped into the play. She scooped RJ into her lap and had Tessi pass her a bowl off the tray.

'Oh, sweetie, no, you're still too little to have popcorn. You get your favourites - strawberries.'

'Bahs! Bahs?' RJ dipped into the bowl and offered a fat red slice to his mother; she bit into it and thanked him enthusiastically for being so nice to share. Ever the generous one RJ selected another strawberry and held it out to Tessi. 'Dizzy. Bahs?'

'Gassy, Ah-Shay. I like tah-berries.' Tessi ate the slice, then wiped her hands on a nearby napkin. 'No mess. Wash, Ah-Shay, we gonna see tur-tells soon!'

Beckett laughed, as did Castle - the girl absolutely loved turtles, the way some girls loved kittens and ponies; Tessi refused to go to bed without her beloved Crush. She'd heard the stories from Esposito about the holy hell that was raised when they couldn't find him one afternoon and when Tessi had been on the verge of nuclear meltdown, they'd discovered it had rolled under her dresser in her room and Tessi had tearfully apologized to her stuffed toy for losing him. Beckett wondered if it wouldn't be a great idea for her to get a back-up Crush for Tessi at Christmas so that the original wouldn't find itself in mortal peril once Tessi started school.

By the time Marlin and Dory had met up with Crush, Squirt and the rest of the sea turtles, RJ was getting the yawns and Beckett excused herself to put him in his pjs and into bed. When she came back, she couldn't help but sigh a little when she saw that Tessi had curled up against Castle's side and was using his solid body as a pillow while she herself got the yawns.

'Why Marlin so 'faid?'

'Because he thinks that there's always bad things waiting to get him.'

'He need you an' Daddy an' Datie. You dash baddies.'

'Your daddy and Katie certainly do, and I help them when I can.'

'You a hero, too, Misser Dassell.'

Beckett finished going the rest of the way down the stairs, picked up the remote to pause the video. 'Tessi, we have to put your jammies on, princess.'

'O-day, Datie. You in sharge. I lissen you.'

Tessi slithered off the couch, and Castle watched the two girls head upstairs to Alexis' room where Tessi was staying for the night; for a moment he had a vision of his wife walking upstairs with their own little girl, and another of Alexis with her own baby doing the same thing, possibly - hell, _probably_ - with Shane Weaver. Too fast, he thought, everyone was growing up too fast on him.

Upstairs in Alexis' room, Tessi looked around as Beckett unzipped her little suitcase and pulled out her overnight training pants and nightie. 'This where Alessis seep?'

'Yes, when she's home. Sometimes she stays over at her boyfriend's house.'

'Dottor Weaver. I 'memer him. He a dottor like Lanie, he help dead pee-pills.'

'That he does, and he's a very nice man.'

'He moosh Lex? Daddy love Mami an' he moosh her.'

Beckett laughed. 'Yes, Shane mooshes Alexis, and he loves her very much too. Okay arms up.'

Tessi being the co-operative sort, listened to the detective and got herself into her pyjamas with no fussing at all, and the moment she was ready, she grabbed Crush in one hand and Beckett's fingers in the other.

'We finch _Nemo_, then beddie-byes.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

By the time the end credits rolled, Tessi's eyes were drooping; this time it was Castle who took her up to bed and tucked her in with the stereo tuned to a mixed CD of soft piano. The little girl was out and snoring softly just like Esposito before Castle could even close the door and take the spare baby monitor downstairs where BEckett was tidying up their snack dishes.

'Look at us,' she said, 'we took care of two children under three and didn't lose our minds.'

'Meaning what?'

'I think I can handle having more than one. Of course, I want to be back working for about a year or so before we have the next one, but I'm just saying,' she continued, holding up a hand for emphasis, 'I do want another baby. Just not right away.'

'No,' Castle agreed, and rounded the island to give her a steamy kiss as his hands slid down over her ass. 'For now, we'll just practice.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	43. Early to the Party: 10 Months, 18 Days

Four days later, they were invited to the Esposito palace in Chelsea, on account of a behind-the-scenes special on Meredeth's next miniseries, and they'd left RJ once again in the care of Shane, this time at the loft. When they arrived, they weren't surprised to see Esposito looking like he was holding it together with spit and elbow grease, but Castle was wise enough to phrase his concern in the form of a benign question as his friend passed him a beer out of the fridge, which Castle turned down in favour of a soft drink. That itchy feeling on his neck hadn't left since Saturday and he had a funny feeling he'd be needed as an extra driver tonight.

They filtered into the living room, where Castle kept an eye on the incomprehensibly pregnant Meredeth from his spot beside Beckett. He glanced over his shoulder when the front door opened and Ryan and Honey-Milk came in, locked it behind them. 'Did we miss anything?' Honey-Milk asked with a flushed smile.

'Nope, just about to start,' Beckett replied.

They watched, focused as cats on the mouse hole, as they got a glimpse into the work that had gone into Meredeth's next project, talking only on the commercial breaks. All the while though, Beckett noticed Meredeth flinching and rubbing her belly every so often and her heart picked up pace every time she did so. She tried to tell herself that her friend was probably just having a false labour, like she'd had the night before. God knew she'd gone through enough of them with RJ.

As the end-credits rolled for the special, the living room was full of whistles and appreciative claps for their friend's success.

'Way to go, pretty mama,' Castle told her, toasting her with his beer.

'Lemme just get that for you,' Ryan teased her, pretending to brush off her shoulders. 'There, no dust on this diamond.'

'Oh, I'm so glad. Now all of you get out.'

Everyone turned to Meredeth, staring at her like she'd lost her mind as she sat calmly with her hands on her belly in the wide armchair.

'Mere?' Lanie ventured cautiously.

'Get out,' she repeated through her teeth. 'You're leaving, we're all leaving now. My water just broke.'

Everyone stared at Meredeth as she ran her hands over her belly, calmly breathing in and out.

'Are you sure, Mere?' Esposito asked her, getting up and crouching by her feet. 'It's not a little accident?'

'No, I'm sure. Besides, I've been having contractions for the last hour and a half.'

'The last hour and a half?' Ryan spluttered. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I wanted to see the end of my show, and I thought it was another false alarm like last night.'

Esposito found himself utterly calm this time around and set about giving instructions. 'Okay, the bags are in the trunk of the Nissan already, the file with your hospital paperwork is on your bedside table, Dave?'

'Got it.' The paramedic was off like a flash as Esposito continued, 'Have you been timing them?'

'Yeah, not the length, just the distance apart, about sixteen minutes.'

'Okay, that's good. Do you want a fresh pair of pants for going to the ER?'

Meredeth nodded. 'Lanie, you've done my laundry lots. Tessi, we need to get Tessi up so she can come with us.'

'We'll take her to our place, it's the closest to Saint Vincent's, Mere,' Ryan volunteered. 'My sister Kelsey's there with Dell and Mal, we'll pay her for overnight so Dell can get to school in the morning.'

'Uh-huh,' Meredeth agreed through gritted teeth as she felt another contraction hit, this one a little stronger than the last few had been. She kept one hand on her belly and reached the other one out blindly, where she felt her husband take it. 'Javi.'

'It's okay, baby, Javi's here, Javi's here,' Esposito murmured to her as she breathed through it. He kept his eyes o his watched and when he felt her grip loosen, he looked up at her smiled. 'Forty-one seconds, not bad.'

'Javi, Tessi?'

'Right.'

'I'll go pack her a bag,' Beckett volunteered. 'Castle, you're driving, I'll go home and get RJ.'

She darted up the stairs and into the little girl's room, where Arturo was stretched parallel to her bed. The giant dog lifted his head at the intrusion and when he saw it was simply Beckett, he flopped back down again. She moved as quietly as possible, rounding up clothes and supplies, tucked a couple of books and her crayons and of course Crush into her little green backpack. Satisfied Tessi had what she needed, Beckett went over to the bed, gently lifted Tessi into her arms, where the little girl continued to snore softly. With calm, quiet movements, Beckett made it halfway downstairs when she felt Tessi stir on her shoulder, and passed Castle the bags she'd packed.

She's awake. Hey beautiful, Mami's right here,' Beckett murmured to her and Tessi's eyes flew open, her head lifted from Beckett's shoulder as she looked around.

'Mami?'

'Hey princess, guess what?' At the sight of her daughter, Meredeth's throat tightened up. She reached out to stroke her hand over her daughter's dark curls. 'The babies are on their way.'

'Yea babies. I domin' too?'

'In a little bit. Daddy has to get Mami to the hospital first, so you get to go to Dell's house for a few hours, okay? Where's Crush?'

'Dush in bag, he seepin' too.'

'Okay, give me and Daddy a kiss.'

Beckett turned so Tessi could peck her parents' lips, then took her outside, where she was tucked into her car seat which Ryan had transferred into Honey-Milk's hybrid. She raced back up the stairs to give Meredeth a hug. 'Good luck, honey, we'll see you soon, okay?'

'Yeah, in a little bit.'

Beckett watched the parents to be and her husband head down the short set of steps to Meredeth's snappy red Nissan and grinned in excitement. More babies on the way, a little girl and a little boy all in one night. She waited until they were down the block and count five seconds after the car had turned the corner before she grabbed her purse and booked it down the sidewalk to the subway to head home.

She could barely get the door unlocked for her fumbling excited hands, and when she walked in, she wasn't at all surprised to see Shane on his laptop with Alexis. She turned a blind eye to the fact that Alexis was lying in bed with a sheet bunch up to cover her breasts. The man himself glanced up in surprise, clearly not expecting to have his private conversation with his girlfriend interrupted.

'Hey, what are you doing home?' he asked, surprised.

'Meredeth went into labour and Rick's driving her to the hospital. I came here to get RJ to take him with me to the hospital.'

'Oh, no, don't worry about it, I'll stay here with him.'

Beckett blinked, moved by his simple volunteering spirit. 'Don't you have to work?'

'I just finished days today and I start nights tomorrow, so I'm free.'

'Mom? Meredeth's having the babies?' Alexis asked from inside the laptop.

'Yes, sweetheart she is, and I have to get back,' Beckett replied. 'Um, okay, RJ likes oatmeal with fruit and juice for breakfast and you should change his diaper before you feed him, Shane. Trust me on that one.'

'Got it. Say hi to everyone for me.'

'You got it. Oh, do you know if Gennaro's is open late?'

'One am every night April to November.'

'Excellent.' If Beckett knew her family, bringing some tasty gourmet sandwiches would make her an early hero for a long night.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	44. Spirit Boosters

While waiting for his thoughtful food-fetching bride, Castle wandered between the lounge and Meredeth's birthing suite. He'd taken it upon himself to act as Esposito's comic relief, since nothing put Esposito on edge more than his Danish angel in distress. They talked about the draft of Castle's novel and he'd found a topic he could use to get a friendly rise out of his pal to break his tension.

'So I was thinking,' he said conversationally, 'the way Meredeth announced her water breaking would be great for in the book.'

Esposito gave him a look. 'Forget it, bro. You're not touching this one.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'But it's just so-'

'No.'

'But-'

'Castle!' Exasperated, Esposito could only laugh as he dragged his palm over his smooth scalp. 'You are not putting this into your book as the birth of Maggie and Ochoa's baby. It was bad enough what you did for the scene with the conception!'

Castle snickered, thought of how he'd used Ryan's embarrassment to his advantage: he'd written into the latest Nikki Heat novel that Maggie and Ochoa recording their lovemaking wormed its way onto the Internet and everyone got to see just how Ochoa had knocked up the beautiful Maggie wearing his ring. He hadn't told them about that one until he'd given them all a preview copy before the book launch and he'd gotten a call from a rather irate Meredeth over using the moment without consulting her first. 'At least I asked this time,' he pointed out.

Esposito rolled his eyes, then took his coffee into Meredeth's suite along with a cup of chipped ice for her; Castle watched him go and felt satisfied he'd done his job. Alone once more and feeling more than a little unsettled, he dialed his own beautiful bride on her cell to get her ETA.

'Where are you right now?'

'Just about to come into the hospital, and I brought food for everyone.' Beckett looked at the two bags of sandwiches from Gennaro's in her hands. 'Think we can find somewhere to stash a few for Meredeth?'

'We'll figure it out. You remember the way up?'

'Of course. Be right there.'

Beckett hung up and pressed the button for the elevator; they stopped on two and she grinned when the doors opened to Daniel Brick. He was wearing his Power-Rangers scrub-cap and a relieved expression. He saw Beckett and his face brightened considerably.

'Evening, Detective.'

'Daniel, how's it going?'

'So far, so good.' He nodded at her bags. 'Food for the crew?'

'Mm-hmm.' On an impulse, Beckett held them out. 'You want one?'

'Sure. Mind if I snag something for Andy, too?'

Beckett nodded and he gave her a grateful smile as she stepped off the elevator. She headed down the hallways and saw her husband outside the lounge with Lanie and Honey-Milk. When he saw her, Castle's eyes went not only happy but relieved.

'Hey, you're here,' he sighed, giving her a hug as she approached and taking the food from her. 'Sandwiches?'

'And chips and sides. What is this?' she asked, gesturing to the gift bags in their hands.

'Oh just a couple of little things we picked up for Meredeth and the babies. Come on, we're going to relieve Javier for a few minutes, let him get a sandwich,' Honey-Milk told her.

The trio walked into the birthing suite to see Esposito holding Meredeth's hand as she finished huffing and puffing her way through a contraction. The almost-mother gave them a tired smiled as she saw them enter.

'Athos, Porthos and Aramis, welcome,' she sighed with a little laugh as her husband wiped down her sweaty brow with a cool, damp cloth. 'Oh that feels so good, baby.'

'I know.' Esposito pursed his lips to try and fight the smile.

'How?'

'It's the same tone of voice you use when we making love.'

'Ew,' Lanie winkled her nose, 'over-share.'

'Out you go, Javier, it's girl time now,' Honey-Milk told him in her sweet no-nonsense voice. 'We'll send up a smoke signal in fifteen.'

Esposito looked at his wife, so beautiful and strong. 'Mere?'

'Go get something to eat, I'm sure Castle's bought share in Famous Ray's by now.'

'Actually it's Genaro's Sandwiches and he's already saved three of your favourite ones for when Harvey gives you the all-clear after the birth,' Beckett reassured her friend, remembering all too well how it had been almost a year before and she'd was so hungry. 'My first meal as a mama was fish and chips, and Sprite.'

'Really?' Lanie sat down near Meredeth's feet, gave them a rub. 'Mine was Meredeth's home-cooking with Carey, with Violet it was fried chicken, biscuits and sweet corn.'

'Mine was pizza, though the twins seem to want

The door opened and Andrea came in to check Meredeth's blood pressure and temperature, read the fetal monitors. 'Looking good, Meredeth, you're cruising,' she told her, patted her shoulder with a gentle smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

Honey-Milk saw it too and gave her friend a look. 'Andy, everything okay?'

'Yeah, just...Daniel's been really weird lately, not like acting funny or lying about what he's doing, just...a little more wound up than usual.'

'It's almost Hallowe'en, right? People are starting to get twitchy, psychos take advantage of the mental vulnerability of Hallowe'en which means his free time is getting eaten up a lot more, isn't it?' Beckett pointed out, speaking from experience.

'I suppose. We do have the mandatory lab time for a week starting on the twentieth in addition to the usual Hallowe'en crazies, that could be it, too.'

'There you go.' Meredeth gestured with her IV-tubed hand, making the plastic pipes dance. 'I don't even bother trying to make plans with Javi from the twentieth to the thirty-first, I save myself the headache.'

Andrea nodded, then grumbled at her pager when it went off. The moment she was out of the room, Meredeth fluttered her hands and wiggled her toes in excitement. 'I know what's going on,' she sang, then remembering her promise to Daniel groaned. 'But I can't tell you.'

'Oh, it's so obvious girl,' Honey-Milk giggled. 'Daniel's going to pop the question, and I'm so excited for them. They're so cute together.'

'I know, and you can totally tell he's going to be a crier when he does it,' Lanie added, then went into doctor mode when the beeping of Meredeth's monitors increased slightly. 'Another one?'

'Yeah this one isn't so bad...no, wait, I lied, it is.'

As Beckett and Honey-Milk were sitting on either side of her, they took Meredeth's hands as she breathed through the contraction. Her face was flush from the effort but she made it through another one, and they pulled the loose strands of hair off of her face, patted her skin with the damp cloths. 'Where's Javi?' she sighed. 'I want my Javi.'

'Okay, honey.' Beckett stood up, kissed Meredeth's forehead. 'We love you.'

She headed out with her friends and wasn't surprised to see Castle in the hallway on his feet. 'Where'd Espo go? Meredeth's asking for him.'

'I think he went downstairs, he got a text and headed for the elevator.'

'I'll go get him.'

Beckett once again headed for the elevator and did indeed find Esposito outside, looking like he was waiting for something. 'Hey,' she called out when she walked up. 'Why are you out here?'

'Waiting for someone.'

'Who?'

Beckett's question was answered when the taxi pulled to the curb and a silver-haired, outdoorsy looking man popped out, shook Esposito's hand vigorously.

'Terrance, good to see you.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	45. One, Two, Three

_Okay everyone, we're almost at the end of this crossover part! There will be some in the next chapter as well, but from here on out, we're back to our same Caskett-time, same Caskett-channel. Enjoy!_

* * *

There was nothing like waiting for babies to be born. As Lanie, Beckett and Honey-Milk had five between them, they knew all about it; they took turns in the maternity suite with Meredeth, and keeping an eye on Tessi, who had curled up into a little ball on the couch of the lounge with her turtle, so turned around and confused by all the activity and movement but so desperate not to be left out of anything.

'Keep it down,' Beckett grumbled as she heard Lanie's voice clatter in her ears. Her hand stroked mechanically over Tessi's curls; the little girl had curled herself into Beckett's lap just to be close to another human being since Arturo wasn't near be. 'I'm trying to not sleep over here, and I've got a little girl needing her rest.'

'I think we can all agree that it's hell waiting for little ones,' Castle said and earned the evil eye from the rest of them. 'What?'

'You're not a cop or a medical worker on shift work, how are you more alert than the rest of us?'

'I have a very unnatural ability to adjust my bodily needs as per the situation. It comes in handy when traveling, and in times like this, it seems.' Castle glanced at his watch. It was nearly six thirty in the morning, it was over an hour since they took Meredeth down to push, making a dark sickness creep into his gut. Had something gone wrong? Did Meredeth need an emergency C-section? Or worse, because Esposito would be the first person rushing up to the lounge to tell them any news.

'Hey.' Beckett put her hand on her husband's, squeezed it tightly. He'd been tense and pacing all night, which was most definitely not his style. 'You okay?'

'No. I can't stand hospitals.'

'Really? You?'

Castle nodded. 'Ever since I was a kid. Something about them flipped me out.'

'How did you get from there to being the guy who organizes the troops like it's a military mission and takes care of everyone, makes sure we have food and things to keep us occupied so we don't go into tailspins?'

'When I was about twenty-two or so, a group of us went to Aspen for New Years and we were all walking in town, and a drunk driver plowed into us, hit one of the girls near the edge of the sidewalk and she needed to go to the emergency room. Everyone else was freaking out, and I asked the paramedic what I could do to help, he said go to the twenty-four-seven, get some food and magazines for your friends to keep them going while you wait.' Castle sighed. 'I spent nearly an hour there, and when I got back to the hospital, everyone was thrilled to see me, and spent the rest of the time doing puzzles and crosswords and playing cards while they ate chips and sandwiches until the doctors came and told us our friends was in bad shape but lucky, because she was going to be fine. My way of staying occupied when things go on at the hospital is making sure others are.'

'My hero,' Beckett sighed, giving his cheek a kiss.

'What do you think they're going to want to eat when Meredeth gets the all clear?'

'Well, she does love pizza, Mexican and sandwiches. And French and Greek and burgers,' Beckett thought out loud. 'I don't know, Meredeth's such a foodie, it's hard to pin down some times.'

As the conversation buzzed around his ears, Castle just focused his attention on Tessi snuggled up in Beckett's lap. The girl was as stubborn as she was cute, a trait she'd gotten from both her parents. Hhe had a feeling it was a characteristic of Tessi's personality that would serve her well being the oldest of three kids.

'Mami? Daddy?'

Bleary-eyed, Tessi stirred, asking for her parents and felt an almost primal fear when she woke up and didn't see them. 'Mami?' she asked with a note of panic, and Beckett was right there to soothe her.

'It's okay, sweetheart, it's Katie, Katie's right here.'

'Datie, where Mami? Where Daddy?'

'They're still waiting for the babies to arrive, princess.'

Tessi scrunched up her face as tears began to leak out of her eyes. 'I tired, wan' babies, wan' go home.'

'I know.' Beckett cradled and cuddled the exhausted toddler against her shoulder, humming lightly to try and soothe her as she cried softly. 'Jenny, is there any way to find out what's going on?'

'I'll see what I can do.'

Honey-Milk left the lounge, and Beckett felt even more unsettled than before. It was way too long without any information and despite her police training teaching her that the simplest answer was usually the right one, her overtired brain was concocting all sorts of twisted shit.

Just as she started to run through another string of illogical yet terrifying scenarios, two of their four favourite nurses stepped back in the room looking very tired and very excited.

'Excuse me, everyone,' Daniel said in his patient tone and everyone in the lounge focused on him. 'There's a pair of babies down the hall asking for their big sister.'

'Hear that Tessi?' Beckett said even as her eyes filled up. 'Your babies are here.'

'Yea! My babies here!'

'And I pulled a few strings with Harvey, Tessi gets to go in first with Kate, and the rest of you all get ten minutes in there together as per Meredeth and Javier's request, then it's out the door until regular visiting hours.'

'Understood,' Ryan said.

Beckett followed Daniel out with Tessi in her arms, down to Meredeth's room; he opened the door and she was surprised to see Meredeth and Esposito both wide awake each cradling a baby in their arms. The one in Meredeth's arms was wrapped in yellow blanket with blue number-12s on it while the bundle in Esposito's was in blue with yellow twelves.

'Guys, big sister is here,' Daniel whispered and both looked up, smiled widely.

'Hi, princess,' Meredeth said softly, turning her body slightly so her daughter could sit down on the bed and see her new siblings. 'Come have a seat.'

'Wish one, Mami?' Tessi asked quietly - she'd been around Duncan, Mal and RJ enough to know that you always whispered near babies - as she studied the tiny little face. 'Shello or Po-kee?'

'This is your little brother, Tessi, and Daddy has your little sister.'

'Hi li'l bo, I Tessi,' she introduced herself with a little wave. 'Mami, I moosh?'

'Very gently.'

The little girl leaned forward and rather than laying her lips on his brow, Tessi touched the tip of her nose to his. 'I gennel.'

'That's very nice, Tessi-boo,' Esposito managed, watching three of his four precious gems together. 'You want to come and give your little sister a kiss too?'

Tessi repeated the process on the girl twin, then glanced up when the others came in the room. 'I big sisser now,' she said proudly. 'Hafa be die-it.'

'Understood, baby,' Dave laughed. 'Oh, congratulations you guys, they're so beautiful.'

'Yeah, yeah, that comes later,' Ryan interjected. 'We wanna know about those names, since you've been holding out on us.'

Meredeth glanced at her husband, shared his smile. 'We wanted to wait until the six of you and Tessi were here to tell you, and until they were here as well, but...we decided to keep it in the family with the names. Ladies first, Daddy?'

'Yeah. This,' he said adjusting his hold on his little girl to show her off to everyone, 'is Katrina Elenia Genevieve Esposito.'

'And this little man is Alejo Ricardo Reynaldo Esposito,' the proud mommy added with a wide grin.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	46. Comedown: 10 Months, 19 Days

Castle and Beckett made it home around seven-thirty, and both were ready for sleep. They weren't surprised at all to see Shane up with RJ and feeding him his breakfast at the kitchen table. It was quite a sight to see the bad-ass ME making funny faces at the toddlers as he finished feeding him, but more than anything, the pair of them just wanted to sleep.

'Morning, guys,' Castle said in a voice strained from fatigue.

'Mumum! Daddy!' RJ gulped down his last mouthful of oatmeal and grinned. 'Bibs?'

'The babies are here, and everyone is absolutely wonderful and very tired,' Beckett told her son, coming over to give him a kiss.

'How big?' Shane asked, wiping RJ's hands and mouth.

'The boy, Leo, he was six pounds two, and his little sister Trini is five pounds eleven. Both delivered naturally, no surgery.'

'Ow.'

'Meredeth's a rockstar, Javier said she swore her way through it and came out the other side just fine, if a little tired.'

Shane made a 'ya-think' noise in his throat. 'You look like you could use something to eat and a nap, so I'm going to take this guy for a walk down to that bagel place you two like keeping in business and get a baker's dozen while you two crash for a few hours.'

'Shane you don't have to,' Castle started but the ME shook his head as he unfasten RJ from his highchair.

'Nope, no protests. I got your back. Give Mommy and Daddy a kiss, RJ. They've been up way past their bedtime.'

'No.' RJ sounded scandalized and all three of the grown-ups laughed.

'What do you say you and I hang for a little and let them have a nap.'

'Yea nap!'

'I'll take that as a yes,' Shane laughed, and went up to the nursery to get RJ's coat while Castle and Beckett just stared at each other in the kitchen.

'Well, I guess that takes care of that. You up for a cuddle?'

'Hell yes.'

They lurched upstairs to their room, shut the door to undress. Neither one bother with pyjamas, they simply flopped into bed in their undies, and spooned tight against each other. When Beckett's head finally hit the pillow the tears she'd held onto from the hospital room began to flow.

'They named their babies after us, Rick,' she murmured, weeping as she turned over to face him; she wasn't at all surprised to find the traces of tears on his face either. 'I can't think of any bigger honour in the world than that.'

'Neither can I.'

'True they changed them up a little but those babies were named after you and me because our friends love us so much.'

'Shh, shh, it's okay, Katie, just rest.'

'Okay.' Trying to follow his advice, Beckett closed her eyes and finally stopped fight the pull of sleep.

* * *

A little while later, after she'd taken RJ for a visit to the hospital just for herself to see her friend, Beckett returned home to find Castle setting up for a cards' night.

'What's all this?'

'This is a break for my boy, Espo. He's been pushing himself very hard and he needs a little time-out. You know he hasn't left the hospital at all this time around? Not like when Tessi was born?'

'Does that surprise you?'

'Not really.' Castle shrugged, opened his chips case. 'Are you taking RJ with you when you go for your girls' night with Meredeth or is he chilling with the big boys?'

'He gets time with the big boys tonight. Meredeth's feeling pretty overwhelmed herself, as you can probably guess, so we're having a girls' night in her hospital room and that means the only babies there are the ones she just pushed out.'

The laptop began to blip-blip on the kitchen table and Castle pushed the button to answer Alexis' Skype call. 'Hi, honey,' he called as he began to set up his poker table. 'How's things on the other side of the pond?'

'Good, just got in from baby shopping for Meredeth. Check these out.' Alexis held up two pairs of baby-sized Wellington boots, one in dark blue, the other in dark red. 'Aren't they so cute? I figure by the time they're about six months and starting to walk hanging onto things, they'll come in handy.'

'They will.'

'Oh, and these too.' Alexis held up a pair of navy blue baby-sized t-shirts that had stars dotted here and there on them. 'It's the constellation Libra since that's the twins' zodiac sign. I got one for Tessi too for Aries. They're all the baby rage over here, and they're made of bamboo instead of cotton so they're extra soft and wear like iron.'

'I'm sure they'll love them. Oh, and Lex.' Castle stopped what he was doing so he could be as face-toface with Alexis as possible for what he had to say next. 'You don't need to get Shane to babysit and volunteer for us, he's a busy guy too.'

'What do you mean?' She blinked, a little confused.

'I mean asking him to look after RJ for us when he's just come off shift and that kind of thing.'

Now Alexis smiled in her patent, patient way she'd honed to perfection when dealing with her father. 'Dad, I haven't asked him to do any of that. It's all him.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, really. He's told me how he's been spending time with my little brother because he loves RJ, and because it makes missing me suck less.'

'That's so cute.' Beckett joined Castle in talking to Alexis, saw her happy shining face in the image frame. 'So long as you two aren't webcamming if he's here and RJ's awake.'

'And on that disgusting note, I'm going to bed. Tell RJ I love him and I'll talk to him soon, okay?'

'Okay, love you sweetie.' Castle waved at her, pleased when she waved back.

'Love you too, guys.'

Alexis ended the call; once she did, Castle straightened up to give his wife a stern look. 'If you and our daughter are going to discuss whether or not she is _webcamming_ with Shane, please tell me first so I can go stick my head in the freezer, or the oven, or possibly a pot of boiling vinegar.'

'What, like you've never done that before?'

'No,' Castle shook his head emphatically, 'and I really don't want to believe that there are things like that on this planet that I haven't tried and Alexis has.'

'This is a daddy-blinders moment isn't it?'

'Uh-huh and it's making me thankful that there are some third-watch officers of New York City coming here to lose some money to me, lest I feel like the king of the Castle castle again.'

Beckett laughed, wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. 'On that cheerful note, King Castle, why don't you go and make sure our son has had his dinner while I go put the finishing touches on my present for Meredeth?'

'Okay.'

Castle wandered over to his son's playpen where RJ was giving his beloved stuffed rabbit hell that would put a WWE wrestler to shame. 'Whatcha doing

'Pin.'

'Playing?'

RJ nodded. 'Up?' he asked, holding his arms aloft to his daddy, who obliged him and freed him from his playpen. 'Pin?'

'Daddy's friends are coming over to play cards tonight, and you get to join in. But don't tell Mommy okay?'

RJ nodded once more, held a finger to his lips. 'Ssssss.'

'That's right, it's our little secret.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	47. Back on the Beat: 10 Months, 24 Days

It was more than a little weird to ride with Ryan to a crime scene, Castle thought, without Esposito there. It was like trying to have Reese's Pieces without peanut butter. More strange than being without the Puerto-Rican's easy sarcasm was the fact that it meant Castle got to ride shot-gun with his Irish counterpart.

'Okay, you're right, that was weird,' Ryan said when they stopped outside their crime scene. 'Besides, Espo usually brings the snacks courtesy of Mere.'

'You've gotten spoiled, Detective.'

'I prefer to think of it as becoming accustomed to a certain standard of living.'

'Like I said.'

Ryan shook his head as he badged the uniform and he and Castle crossed the tape to find Newman on the other side already waiting for him. 'Hey, what are you doing here, man?'

'K-Pow's off on bereavement leave, her father-in-law passed away last night, so she's in Baltimore until next Tuesday.'

'Dude, sorry to hear that, tell her she's in my prayers alright?' Ryan patted his fellow detective's shoulder once. 'You with me on this one?'

'Sure am,' Newman replied and flipped open his spiral book to give him the rundown while they headed into the basement of the building. 'Patrick Dent, of Brooklyn, found by a cleaning crew coming to put their gear away for the night.'

He dipped into his pocket, held out a little travel-sized jar of Vicks Vapo-Rub. 'Trust me, you'll want this for going in there. Close quarters and it is foul. Even Doctor Parrish-Robbins was looking green.'

Castle watched fascinated as Ryan took the jar and smeared a dollop under his nostrils; Newman repeated the process, as did Castle himself. 'I have to say this is a first, I've never seen Kate do this.'

'All due respect to your wife, Beckett's nuts. You ready?'

They went in the door and even with the camphor-menthol jelly acting as a barrier, the two detectives and the writer felt their heads spin. The smell was very distinct and very disgusting - charred flesh, no question. Castle saw Lanie crouched in her lady heels, wearing one of the masks she'd usually saved for when she was pregnant.

'Wowzers,' was all he could say as he saw the body. The man, or what had recently been a man, had been hogtied front-ways, with the left side of his face entirely scorched so that it was blackened from hair-line to collarbone.

Ryan, who'd seen some pretty twisted things especially when he'd worked Organized Crime, could only stare in slack-jawed shock. 'Lanie, what the fuck happened to him?' he breathed.

'A great deal that no one should ever have to go through. He's been beaten, choked, had his fingers broken, not to mention the obvious barbecuing, plus a whole host of other things I'm sure I'll find during autopsy.' Lanie studied the writer. 'What?'

'It's rather eerie the guy is named Dent.'

'What are you driving at?' Newman said at length; he'd heard campfire tales from Karpowski about the writer's wild theories.

'Look at him the burns on the left side of the face. And look at this.' Castle took a few bracing breaths as he crouched beside Lanie, pointed with a gloved finger at the face. 'Too neat to be accidental. Almost like one side was covered up.'

'You can't be serious,' Ryan said, cottoning on to his friend and shadow-partner's idea.

'It's nine days until Hallowe'en, it brings out the crazies who get it in their heads to be even more creative with their MOs.'

'This isn't Gotham City,' Newman started, then stopped when he saw Lanie pick up the victim's left hand. In it were two laminated cards. 'What are those?'

'One is a city ID badge. Our boy was a legal assistant in the DA's office and according to his driver's license, his full legal name is Patrick Harvey Dent.'

Castle had to grind his teeth together to keep from squealing like a Justin Bieber fan. 'That is too juicy.'

'Before you start looking for Commissioner Gordon's Bat-Signal on top of the Major Crime Unit building, let me take Mister Dent to the morgue so I can give you a real cause of death.' Lanie waved in her assistants, effectively nudging the detectives and Castle back into the fresh air, where they found some tissues to wipe away the Vapo-Rub, adding under her breath, 'and if I find any clown makeup on him, I will have a little freak out.'

* * *

Since such a graphic death was tagged as a high priority, Ryan wasn't surprised that he and Castle got a call from Lanie only hours after she'd left the scene, directing them to come straight to the morgue.

'Did she say what she found?' Castle asked as they walked down the hallway.

'Nope, just get down here now in her usual 'do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars' tone.'

They walked into the autopsy theatre and weren't surprised to find the doctor herself uncoiling Mister Dent's intestines like they were link-sausage. She dropped them into a scale, murmuring her notes into her Audiovox and then depositing them into a bio-hazard bag for contents-testing later. As it was the final step of her examination, she stopped her Audiovox bluetooth and snapped off her gloves as she saw the men walk in.

'Boys, you got my message.'

'Yeah, 'cause you're scary when you mean business. No wonder Carey and Violet never step out of line,' Ryan teased her, making his friend roll her eyes.

'Since my time is limited right now, I'll give you the down-and-dirty. Cause of death is drug overdose.'

'He OD'd?' Castle was dumbfounded. 'That's not not even in my top five guesses.'

'Nor was it in mine. Our Mister Dent went through about seven levels of hell in his final hours. To start, he was restrained with duct tape and from the splinters I find in his wrists and ankles, it was to a wooden chair. Then we move on to round two.' Lanie passed them gloves, put on fresh ones for herself. 'See this? Your killer dosed him with a low-grade neuroinhibitor, methamphetamine and PCP, all in liquid form.'

'What the hell was he trying to do to him?' Ryan asked incredulously.

'Neuroinhibitors are commonly used in conscious sedation cocktails, so that the person receiving the mix is awake but relaxed and cannot fight back, like if a child has swallowed something that's too big to pass through the intestines and needs an endoscopy. They're also popular amongst mob crackers and twisters so that the subject is fully conscious while they're tortured and they can't fight back, they can't even open their mouth to scream for help.'

'Which explains on our canvass why no one heard anything,' Ryan concluded. 'So this poor bastard was awake for all of it?'

'Which brings us to hell door number three. The neuroinhibitor kept him paralyzed, which means the body can only take so much before it protects itself and that's where the methamphetamine comes in. Every time this guy passed out, he was dosed to wake him up and they mixed it with angel dust on the final dose.'

'Why?'

'That would be up to you to figure out, because the methamphetamine was the kicker. In medical use, it's usually prescribed for ADHD in ten-milligram tablets. This guy had nearly two grams in his system. Combine that with the dissociative anesthetic like PCP and the body's in overdrive until the heart gives out.'

Castle could feel his writer's brain clicking and whirring away as he made notes while Lanie spoke. 'And the rest of it?'

'Torture, mostly likely for information.'

'Possibly by the Falcone crime family?' Castle said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lanie just gave him a little shrug of the shoulders. 'At this point, anything's possible.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	48. Daddy & Date: 10 Months, 29 Days

'You're making that up.'

'No possible way.'

'This from the guy who thought he was being stalked by an undead mummy.'

'Mumum.'

Beckett tickled RJ's feet as she bathed him in the big-boy tub down the hall from his nursery. 'Not that kind of mommy, my little prince. Was Lanie buying this comic-book crossover?' she asked her husband as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet, watching the two of them together.

'Snicker all you want, my sweet, do you remember how we met?'

'Kind of hard to forget when a man offers to sign your boobs.'

'The case, goofy,' Castle chuckled. 'Someone got it in their head to use my books as their calling card. This seems to be a Bat-fan whose taken it too far. But as funny as this might sound, I'm not in the mood to discuss that poor soul's fate in front of our almost eleven-month-old. Tell me about the twins, I know you were visiting today.'

'Bibs li'l,' RJ informed him as he splashed in the water. 'Way li'l.'

'They're way little, son?'

'Way li'l.'

'They're only, what eight days old?' Beckett laughed as she massage baby shampoo into RJ's scalp, which made him sneeze. 'They're both going to have their mami's caramel hair and daddy's eyes, I can tell. And they're very much in sync which is making it so much easier on Meredeth and Javier getting used to two newborns.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Mm-hmm, they both want to eat at the same time, and nap together. It's funny, they just spent nine months in the womb together, you'd think they want space, but they don't want to be apart. Even when they're asleep, they still worm their way towards each other.'

Castle laughed. 'That's so cute. You think they're going to come here for Hallowe'en?'

'Oh, definitely, Meredeth's looking forward to it, and Tessi is so excited, she was showing me her costume today, but more than anything she's just thrilled about being a big sister.'

'I bet she is.'

'Javi was telling me they were asleep in bed on Sunday morning, and he woke up to Tessi dragging a basket in to sort the 'lonny' for Meredeth.' Beckett scooped water up over RJ's bubbly head. 'Isn't that too cute?'

'Doot,' RJ agreed. 'Doot, doot, doot.'

'Oh, and it starts, that smooth Castle charm.'

'I was thinking too,' Beckett rubbed her forehead with the back of her wrist. 'November fifth, they're having Mere's birthday party with all of us there, a little preview to Christmas this year. Maybe we could volunteer to babysit Tessi, Leo and Trini for them on the fourth, so they can have a nice dinner and maybe a movie out?'

'I think I'm being reminded of that generous heart I love so much,' he replied with a smile. 'I also happen to know that your girl Madison Queller's new place, Suzy Q, has a couple of spots left for its opening night on the fourth.'

'Maddie's one of New York's most popular restauranteurs, how would she have any room left on an opening night so late?'

'Because I got us on the guest list and was planning to surprise you, but now we're going to surprise our friends instead. I'll tell her you're sending an ambassador, so to say.'

'Thank you. In the meantime, this young man needs to get dried off and diapered and put into bed.'

'Bod?' RJ looked up with bright blue eyes, yawning at the word. 'Bod?'

'Yes, we'll read a book.'

'Here, Kate, I got this, go get his pjs and stuff ready.' Castle picked up the towel off the counter, unfolded it. He reached in to pull the plug and let the tub drain, helped RJ stand up, then picked him up in his towel as he rubbed him down; the sound of RJ's giggle had him smiling. 'You ready for bed, big guy?'

'Bod.'

'I know, we'll read a book. Mommy's getting your pjs ready, did you have fun with Mommy visiting Auntie Merry and Tessi and the babies today?'

RJ nodded vigorously. 'Bibs li'l.'

'You started out small like that too, you know.'

'No,' he replied in disbelief. 'Silly Daddy.'

Castle only chuckled. 'Tell you what, you be good for Mommy getting into bed tonight, and I will show you a picture of just how little you were when you were first born tomorrow at breakfast okay?'

'Yea!'

'Okay, now it's pyjama time.'

'Less?' RJ asked as they went across the hall into the nursery. 'Less nigh-nigh?'

'I'm sorry, big guy, Alexis has already gone to bed.' Beckett made a pouty face. 'We already said night-night to her, remember?'

'Miss.'

'I miss her too.' Castle kissed his son's forehead. 'Up we go.'

Castle lay RJ on the changing table and with expert practice, fixed on his nappie, then helped him into his pjs, an adorable pair from Lanie and Dave of soft orange cotton with black cats and white cartoon ghosts on them. 'Kate, why don't you head downstairs, take a breather? The boys need some manly bonding time right now.'

'I'll get our movie snacks put together, then.'

'Nix yum,' RJ said as he sat up, clapped his hands together, then kissed his mother good-night. 'Love Mumum.'

'I love you too, my little prince.'

Once Beckett was out the door, RJ looked around. 'Bod?' he asked hopefully.

'You're almost as bad as Tessi and Carey with your books, little bro,' Castle laughed, but obliged his son and picked out one of the colourful options from the shelf - a kids version of _Swiss Family Robinson_; no age was too young to get a reader hooked on the classics, the writer reasoned.

* * *

When their little prince was tucked into bed, listening to _The Pines of Rome_ as he fell asleep, Castle followed his nose downstairs to the scent of hot buttered popcorn and Meredeth's candied-nut mix and grinned widely when he saw his bride had two big bowls of each and was fiddling with the TiVo record menu.

'This looks promising,' he told her, settling onto the couch so he could admire her booty while she stood in front of the television with the remote. 'What's the occasion?'

'No occasion, just want some time with you.' Beckett smiled at him, passed him his own giant bowl of popcorn. 'Extra butter, easy on the salt.'

'Let me guess, yours has been drowned in that cheesy stuff, right?'

'And don't you forget it. What are you in the mood for? I recorded a bunch of stuff when you were working lake last night with Ryan.'

'The original _Die Hard_,' Castle decided, after seeing the selection on the menu. 'Nothing beats John McLane mowing down Hands Gruber's little Eurotrash twits.'

'_Die Hard_ it is.'

Beckett pressed the button, snuggled in beside him as she put her feet on the coffee table. She was cherishing this moment of near-perfection in her life to its greatest extent - she was at home, whole and healthy with her husband who was not only her lover but her best friend while their beautiful son slept upstairs and their gorgeous daughter was asleep in her bed several timezones away; she'd sent Beckett and Castle a goodnight email earlier, detailing how it was less than a month before she was home to see them again. Her father was about to celebrate twelve years sober and her mother-in-law was about to debut in one of her favourite plays on Broadway.

Life, at the moment, was pretty damn good.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	49. Sex & Candy: Hallowe'en

Of all the holidays Castle had anticipated staying the same once he and Beckett had gotten together, he'd figured it would be Hallowe'en. Despite the fact she was a homicide detective, as were his best friends, they always found the time on October thirty-first to party in costume. Then Ryan had married Honey-Milk, Esposito had found Meredeth, and a little while later, Lanie had gotten together with Dave and the babies started to arrive, transforming their macabre and spooky masquerades into a costume party that was for all ages.

Not that he was complaining about it; quite the contrary. Castle loved Hallowe'en - after his wife and children's birthdays it was his favourite holiday. It lit him up the way Alexis went nuts for Christmas and now that they were an extended family with walkie-talkie children, he could pass this love on to them as well. True, it meant that a lot of his scarier decorations couldn't be used, like his scale replica of a _Theraphosa blondi_ tarantula but it also meant that he had a very legitimate excuse to watch the Disney version of _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ with them. They'd watched it the year before and all the little kids had loved it; it had been the perfect blend of cartoon humour and scary for the under-five crowd.

This year, the theme had been cartoon characters and the costumes were as awesome as ever. The top prizes of the night went to Gil Mazzara, who did a rather frighteningly accurate impression of Daffy Duck, and newcomer Andrea Hennessey - the girls were really taking to heart the decision to 'adopt' her and Daniel into the family - who'd dressed up as Wilma Flinstone. Even Meredeth was there in costume and while she was still sporting a post-baby figure, she was still a knockout as Jessica Rabbit; the breastfeeding most definitely added to the look which had Esposito, dressed as George of the Jungle, thinking all kinds of naughty thoughts for his bride. Beckett could tell her fellow detective was mostly thinking below the belt, and knowing her friend as she did Beckett didn't have a single doubt that Meredeth's self-esteem over her figure after having twins would stay nice and boosted with Esposito lusting after his wife like that.

The kids looked positively adorable, too, in their costumes, including the two-week-old Leo and Trini - Meredeth and Esposito had dressed them up as Pebbles Flinstone and Bam-Bam Rubble. Tessi had wanted to go as a turtle, but upon hearing that Dell would be going as Woody from _Toy Story_, decided she wanted to be Jessie. The two of them looked so cute it was almost painful, and everyone agreed that the pictures from that night would be making their way into the wedding slide-show, no question.

But for Castle's money, nothing looked as adorable as RJ in his first ever Hallowe'en costume. Having been born in early December, his first Hallowe'en was something he might not remember, but in the moment would love unequivocally. Being that RJ was a lover of rabbits, they'd decided to dress him up as Bugs Bunny; the crowning touch was when he went around practicing trying to say 'What's up, Doc?', and got as far as 'Wadda Dot?' He'd attempted 'trick-or-treat' once or twice, but it fell by the wayside as he was more focused on his character's trademark line. When it was time to make the candy rounds, Dell had patted Beckett's hand in reassurance.

'No worries, Katie,' he'd told her, 'I help RJ and Mallory. They will not miss out.'

'Thank you, Dell, that's very sweet.'

'Daddy says since the doc-tor said I am doing much better with my needles, I get to have one piece of chocolate tonight. But just one and only tonight, because it is a suh-pecial occasion.'

Beckett had gone with them for the first loop, Castle for the second, and he'd made sure they all sorted their sweets and treats so they knew who had given them what in case someone got sick. That wasn't just the cop in her that had them all taking precautions, that was just parental common sense.

When the party was done near midnight and their guests all taken their colourful, cartoon selves home for the night Castle came over in his Green Lantern costume, mask in hands, to his Natasha Fatale. 'Say please, just one more time,' he begged her as they surveyed the party ruins that could wait for morning to be tidied.

'What?'

'Come on.'

'Fine.' Beckett cleared her voice, thickened her voice with her best Russian accent. 'Get moose and squirrel.'

Castle cracked up. 'Never gets old, my love,' he told her, then giving her a twirl so she was in his arms, he laid his lips against her throat and felt his blood hum a happy tune when he sense her pulse picking up pace.

Inspired, probably because she was high on sugar, Beckett pressed her body up against her husband's. 'Rich, as I was spending most of the day today getting everything ready while you helped Ryan and Newman out at work, you tell me I don't have to be on clean-up detail tomorrow and I'll use the accent in bed tonight.'

'Don't joke about that, Kate,' he warned her as he felt the pants of his costume grow tighter by the minute.

'Oh Rich,' she pouted, still using the voice, 'I vould never joke about some-tink lik dat.'

'Done. Does this mean you'll call me Boris?'

'Don't push luck, funny man.'

With a mischievous grin, Beckett took her husband by the hand and led him up to their bedroom, where he closed the door and began to strip out of his costume. Once naked, he stretched onto his back and grinned as he watched his wife slink out of her purple evening gown and black gloves. Because she was in a mood to drive him wild, she ditched her black panties as well, but left on the black thigh-high stockings and strapless black bra as she crawled into his lap and fused her mouth to his.

'Hel-_lo_ Mister Writer Man,' she purred as she felt his arousal against her body; it never failed to get her hot that she could make him feel like this. He was so big and beautiful and tonight, she wanted him to feel just how much she wanted him. Taking his hands, she kissed his fingertips and moved his hands down so he cupped her lace-covered breasts as she kissed him deeply, erotically, her tongue tangling and dancing with his to awaken him. She gasped in her throat when she felt him find the hook of her bra, release it, then toss the lace band over the side of the bed.

'Is good to be loved,' she murmured. 'And I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Castle's mouth streaked from hers down her throat as she arched back and he took his time, savouring the taste of her breasts before he flicked his tongue over her heated nipple. He felt her dampen against him, making him groan softly; he wanted to be inside her, but he wanted to draw out the experience of the pleasure more. Instead, he patted her cute butt-cheek, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Turn over.'

Beckett's eyes fired. 'You vant to shpenk me, Rich?'

'No, I want to touch you. Everywhere.'

Her palms went damp as she obeyed him and once on her front, Beckett sighed in pleasure as those clever and skillful hands started low on her back and worked their magical way up to her shoulders. Then she found herself being gently nudged so she was kneeling and her head rolled back as Beckett felt her husband scrape his thumbs over her breasts, making her cry out. One stayed where it was while the other moved inch by erotic inch down between her thighs until it reached its target and Beckett moaned loudly as Castle pleasured her. When she came in a viciously heated climax against his hand, Castle whispered in her ear, 'Now the real fun begins.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	50. Birthday Bonding: 11 Months, 7 Days

'Hi Datie, hi Misser Dassell, hi Ah-Shay!'

Tessi was at the door welcoming the Castle clan with Lili on the afternoon of Meredeth's birthday and all a-smile as she did so. She held out her little arms. 'I help?'

'I think we've got it,' Beckett replied with a grin; the toddler was really taking her role as a big sister to heart. After she'd helped RJ out of his stroller, Tessi held out her hand.

'Mon, Ah-Shay, we go see my boy.'

'Mumum too?'

'Sure, Datie too.'

Beckett followed the two upstairs to the nursery, and Tessi knocked on the door. 'Mami? We have visitors!'

'Who is with you, princess?'

'Ah-Shay an' Datie.'

'Come on in.'

Tessi turned the knob and led them in with a little 'shh, hafa be die-it', and Beckett saw Meredeth was rocking Leo to sleep in her arms. The little boy was in a warm-looking dark green snuggly so that his soft caramel skin looked even richer and warmer. He had a fuzzy little head covered in dark black curls and was shaking rhythmically against his mother's chest.

'He's got the hiccups,' she whispered, 'so he can't fall asleep.'

'Poor Leo,' Beckett said with a little pout.

'Tee-nee seepin' too?' Tessi asked her mother, which had Meredeth nodding. 'Feel bedda, Leo. Mon, Ah-Shay.'

Tessi took her guest downstairs while Beckett sat in the armchair beside Meredeth and Leo who were sitting in the gliding-rocker as Leo continued to squeak like a little puppy.

'You're looking good, birthday girl,' Beckett said.

'Thank you. I'm starting to sleep a little now, and Javi's...' Meredeth trailed off with a wistful, loving smile. 'God, I love him so much, he's so wonderful. He's been taking night-feedings and diaper changes and spit-up and all the rest of it like a champ.'

'What else did you expect, he loves you and your family.' Beckett laughed. 'I always knew however big a game he talked about being a ladies man, when he met the right woman, this is what he'd have. The house, the wife, the kids.'

'Don't make me cry, my hormones are still soupy. Tell me about something else.'

'RJ is starting to ask when Alexis will be home. He keeps going to her room and looking around and going 'Less here?' It's so cute, and a little heartbreaking when I have to tell him that she isn't here yet.'

'Aw. He's going to be a very good big brother.'

Beckett laughed, scratched her head. 'We've had that talk and we agreed next Christmas, we'll try again.'

Meredeth smiled, murmured to Leo who'd finally started to settle down. 'Hear that? You've got more friends to play with soon.'

Since Leo neither gurgled or squeaked, and just exhaled strongly through his nose, Meredeth patted his back and tucked him into bed beside Trini. Instinctively, Trini stretched and tried to wiggle towards her brother, as if to reassure him she was there and he wasn't alone. With quiet movements, the two women crept out of the nursery and down to the living room with the baby monitor to find others had arrived in the form of the Parrish-Robbinses and the Ryans. Lanie and Honey-Milk both gave the lady of the day big smiles.

'Hey, mama, looking good!' Lanie sang at her friend; it was true, too. Though there was obvious signs of fatigue around her eyes, she was positively glowing. 'You and your man have fun last night?'

'Like you read about.' Meredeth plunked down on the end of the couch, propped her feet on the table. 'The food was amazing, I had tomato shrimp bisque with marlois inside brioche with pancetta, chive and fresh black truffles.'

'I have no idea what that is, but I want it,' Honey-Milk laughed. 'How's the birthday been so far?'

'Javi made pancakes, and gave me these.' Meredeth brushed her hair back to reveal a pair of sapphire earrings which had the girls oohing, even Tessi, Rosie and Violet.

'Tia Merry, you are very fancy,' Rosie told her. 'They match your eyes.'

'Thank you sweetheart.'

'Maybe I will get some for my birthday too,' she added, looking at Lili hopefully, who only chuckled.

'You want sapphires, maybe when you're sixteen and you can buy them yourself.'

'Forget the sapphires, I want to hear about after dinner,' Lanie said with a smile. 'You know, the whole glamorous thing of going dancing at the Plaza.'

While the women learned about the juicy details of the birthday girl's night out with her husband, the men were on the small patio off the kitchen where Cam was manning the barbecue while Dave, Esposito, Ryan and Castle were all talking about the new arrivals, giving Esposito a chance to just kick back while his babies and his girl were taken care of.

'Thanks again for babysitting last night, bro,' Esposito said to Castle, who shrugged it off good-naturedly.

'We're family, it's what we do. Besides, it was so much fun to watch Tessi try and order the dog around. That girl's going to be a SWAT cop, or a colonel in the Army.'

'Marines, dude, the Marines,' Cam corrected. 'She'd be more fun than Sergeant Major Sixta in _Generation Kill_.'

'You try to give my daughter any cammo gear for her birthday next April, we'll have words,' Esposito jokingly warned his brother-in-law, then sipped his beer and watched his girl through the glass; he was at the perfectly angle to see her smiling and laughing with her friends. Six years after their first date and he wanted nothing more that night than to see her happy. That and taking her into their bed and showing her just how sexy he found her, particularly when she'd just given birth nearly three weeks prior to twins.

He took another sip, caught Castle looking at him with his writer's face. 'Yes?'

'Just thinking about how awesome it is that you've got that look on your face that we all saw the same night we first met Meredeth,' he commented. 'We were taking bets that night you'd found the one.'

'She's my Danish angel, and I love her, and our babies plus the last one we've yet to make.'

'One more?' Ryan said incredulously. 'Javier Esposito, married man and father of four. Never thought I'd see it.'

'I knew you'd get here bro,' Cam said, then paused when he saw Meredeth get up, come to the door. 'Looks like duty calls. Pun intended.'

'Hey, babe, the twins are up, you want to hang here, make sure the food's done?' she told him, sticking her head out of the sliding door.

'Sure. Not so fast,' he added when she turned to leave. He pulled her wrist, tapped his chin just below his lips. 'Finder's fee.'

Meredeth pressed her lips to his, and despite feeling horrible post-partum, shivered at the juices he stirred in her. 'More where that came from later,' she purred with a wink.

Once she headed inside, up the stairs with Beckett and Lanie, Castle chuckled. 'It's funny, the more things change, the more they stay the same. Oh, Alexis also says happy birthday to Mere and that Shane was going to stop by after work with a little gift from the two of them.'

'Wow, sending gifts together already.' Ryan whistled. 'Think it's time to sit him down and ask him his intentions, Rick?'

'Right now, knowing they're happy together is enough, and when it's not, then I'll talk to him.'

Ryan opened his mouth, then filled it with a sip of beer, knowing it'd probably ruin the birthday night if he mentioned he saw Shane in a jewelery store and looking long and hard at the ring counter.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	51. Surprise, Alexis: 11 Months, 17 Days

Exactly one week before Alexis was due to return home, Beckett awoke with excited cartwheeling butterflies in her stomach. Castle was taking Ryan's day off to work from home, setting up his story-arc murder boards, while RJ played in his playpen with him in the office, toys and his stuffed bunny at his mercy. Beckett knew though he was trying to play it cool like his head was totally in his fictional version of the lives of the Twelfth Precinct's players, she knew he was just as jumpy as she was, and the Smart-board was merely a prop.

'What time is it?'

'About seven-thirty. Relax, Daddy,' she teased him, bringing in a fresh carafe of coffee. 'You're not going to miss the surprise. Shane said he was going to call us first when he was outside her building, remember?'

'Right, right. What do you think of having Maggie Ochoa go into labour while she's watching her hubby interrogate a guy who was trying to make it look like Ochoa was cheating on her with Lauren Perry?'

'I think you'll be Missus Castle the Second after Meredeth, Lanie and Esposito get through with you.'

'Right, that is never a cool thing to do to your readers. What about if Maggie Ochoa goes into labour while she's stuck in the old elevator at the Precinct with Riley and Lauren Perry?'

'Much better.'

'Bedda,' RJ agreed from his playpen, turned bright eyes to his mother. 'Omeo?'

'Yes, sweetie, it's time for oatmeal.' Beckett helped her son out of his playpen, held his hand as they walked into the kitchen. 'Are you sure you don't want Cheerios or soft toast?'

'No. Omeo.'

Beckett could only roll with it, and was tempted to start singing Henry the Eighth a-la Sam Wheat from _Ghost_; she'd just plunked RJ into his chair when the house line rang long-distance and her heart did a somersault to her stomach and back. 'Hello?' she asked, picking up the handset.

'Hey, Detective, it's Shane. I'm just outside Alexis' building now.'

'Great! We'll get her on Skype. Talk in a few.'

She hung up, then bellowed for her hubby as she sat down to dial Alexis on Skype, webcam and all. A few seconds later, Castle had pulled up a chair beside her and a few seconds after that, they were looking at Alexis in her apartment kitchen while she cooked something on her stove.

'Hey guys, how's it going early in the morning over there?'

'So far so good, we've barely been up, though,' Castle replied. 'How was your last day?'

'Good, a little sad. I'm going to miss working in that clinic, I learned so much from the other counselors, not just medically but like coping mechanisms, approaches, everything you want to try to get through to a trouble youngster.'

'You all packed?'

'Not even close. I'm starting today to look at books, seeing what I want to keep, what I want to sell. It's not going to take a long time, but it's still heavy, you know?'

'Sure, it's been your home for four years. What about-'

'Hold that thought, someone's knocking on the door,' Alexis interrupted, and Beckett squeezed Castle's hand out of frame excited. The angle of the webcam allowed them to see Alexis going to the door and they heard her shriek of surprise and delight as she opened the door to her boyfriend. They watched only for a split second when Alexis threw her arms around him and then looked away as they heard the sound of the happy couple having a reunion kiss. RJ, of course being an almost one-year-old little boy, wrinkled up his nose and expressed his opinion quite vividly.

'Ewwwww, Less moosh,' he said with abject disgust. 'Yucky.'

'Trust me, in about fifteen years, you will not be saying kissing is yucky,' Castle chuckled as Alexis all but dragged Shane over to the kitchen table, a great big grin on her face.

'Dad! Look who's here!'

'I know!'

Alexis looked confused. 'You know?'

'Shane told us he was going to surprise you, and we co-ordinated it a little so we knew you'd be at home when he arrived,' Beckett explained to her, and saw the gratitude in her girl's eyes. 'Now you've got someone to help with the packing, and maybe take that trip over to Paris like you thought you might back in May.'

'Hey guys.' Shane offered them a friendly wave. 'Thanks for the help.'

'How was your flight over?' Castle asked, knowing he was going to lose Alexis and Shane to their burgeoning hormones in about thirty-five seconds.

'Good, uneventful, glad to be here in one piece.'

'Glad to hear it. Listen, Lex, don't let us keep you, I know you want to help get Shane settled.' Beckett knew the young woman would read the subtext perfectly and wasn't disappointed when she nodded. 'Give us a shout around dinner time, okay? Your dinner time, not ours.'

'Sounds good. Love you, see you next week!'

The Skype call was dropped and Castle sent his bride a withering, uncomfortable look. 'You know they're going to do it, right?'

'Why do you think I got her off the phone? She hasn't seen her boyfriend since August and as much fun as cyber-sex might be as a novelty, most of the time it serves to remind you that you're not able to do those things in person with your boyfriend or girlfriend.'

'Says the voice of experience?' he teased her, thankful to have a slight distraction from the knowledge that his firstborn had hung up on him to go get all freaky with her boyfriend. 'Still, the fact Shane flew over to see her should prove once and for all to any doubters that he really loves her.'

Becket scratched the side of her nose. 'Rick, I hate to break it to you, but that moment was back in March when he flew over to see her then.'

'Oh? How do you know? Is this like one of those feminine mystique things, that only someone with boobs and the ability to bear children will understand?'

'No, it's the fact that Shane Weaver, the bad-ass pathologist, has a crippling fear of flying.'

'Seriously? How do you know that?'

'There was a seminar run by the FBI on profiling down in Quantico just before you came on with us, and Shane and Lanie flew down with us. He was popping Valium at the baggage check, then the moment they brought around the drink carts, he ordered a double rye and ginger. When he got off the plane, you couldn't even tell he'd self-medicated, that's how tense he gets. And he flew over to England, and then to Amsterdam and back in March, when he and Alexis had only been together three and a half months. That's saying something about commitment.'

'I'll say.' Castle thought of when he'd had a book debut at number one for the first time, and Evil Meredith hadn't been bothered to hop on a plane home from her spa week in Aruba to be supportive of him and Alexis, yet had no problem taking advantage of the lifestyle his best-sellers afforded her.

'You think they'll make it over to Paris?'

'Shane's already booked the tickets and the hotel. They're going there after Alexis stuff is all shipped home, and then flying to New York from Paris.' Castle chuckled. 'Quite the jet-setting daughter we have, huh?'

'Less home?' RJ asked, making both his parents glance over; he'd been so quiet they almost forgot about him being right there.

Castle shook his head. 'Not yet. Soon.'

'Soon?'

'Soon,' he repeated. 'I know it feels like forever but trust me, it will be next week before you know it.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	52. Good to Be Home A: 11 Months, 24 Days

Thanksgiving, in their weird and loving extended family, was always a tricky animal, as it was the one holiday when they didn't make formal plans to get together. This year was no exception - Ryan and Honey-Milk were spending it with her family, Lanie and Dave had flown to California to visit Lanie's father since they'd already celebrated Canadian Thanksgiving in October with Dave's family, and Meredeth and Esposito were taking the train down to Florida to visit Terrance.

Not that it mattered much to Castle and Beckett anyways, as they were completely preoccupied with their own family: Alexis was returning to New York and when she left after New Years this time, they would be able to drive less than two hours to her new school. They'd already had her books and things shipped home and were currently being stored in Castle's office, but that was just until Alexis was home herself to sort out what she'd need to take with her and what would stay in her room at the loft.

But that was planning for another day, right now, he was just excited to see his girl, so much so that as he scurried around the loft while waiting for Beckett to finish dressing RJ to meet them his mother could only roll her eyes.

'Richard, relax, you're going to give yourself a hernia or a spasm or something.'

'Just remember, baste the turkey every forty-five minutes, and that doesn't mean adding white wine, Mother,' he said, patting himself all over. 'Keys, keys, where did I put my keys?'

'In the dish by the door where they always are after you come in from gallivanting around with the detectives.' Martha shook her head. Her son was such a scatterbrain when he was over-excited. 'Breathe, kiddo, it's not like your hyperventilating will make the plane get here any faster.'

'Exactly,' Beckett agreed as she helped RJ walk down the stairs. 'On top of which, Alexis will have her hands full with Shane crashing after being on the plane, she doesn't need to look after you too.'

'Sacky,' RJ added, trying to imitate his mother's words. He dutifully went over to his little wooden footstool by the apartment door, sat down and stuck out his foot. 'Boos, Mumum?'

'Yes, we'll get your boots on.' Beckett turned her wary eye to her husband. 'Why don't you go downstairs and get the car warmed up?'

'Yeah, yeah, good idea.'

Castle kissed his mother, then grabbed his keys as he headed out the door; because he was gone, he couldn't see Beckett or Martha shaking their head at him.

'Maybe I should slip a sedative into his latte,' Beckett mused as she helped RJ with his boots. 'What do you think?'

'No.' RJ shook his head. 'Daddy silly.'

'You're right, he's just being silly. Come on, better go make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble.'

* * *

The arrivals gate at an airport was, in Beckett's mind, one of the most hopeful places in the world. Rare was the time when you saw someone utterly unhappy and miserable at the arrivals gate; everyone was just happy to see their loved one returned from wherever it was they had gone. She tried to say as much to her husband but he was off in his own little world, so Beckett passed the time by reading to RJ and telling him all about airplanes.

'Less pane soon?' he asked, bouncing his beloved bunny up and down on his lap.

Beckett scanned the board, saw that Alexis and Shane's flight was marked as 'delayed' and she nodded. 'Yes, my little prince, Alexis will be here soon.'

'Wan' Less.'

'I know, RJ, you've been reminding me since Hallowe'en,' she said in a good-natured grouse under her breath as they continued to wait.

When an hour had passed and they'd still seen Alexis and Shane's flight marked as delayed while other flights came and went. Impatience turned to concern, which turned into worry as they waited even longer. When she saw another couple pointing to the same flight number and waiting with just as much worry, Beckett tugged on her husband's arm.

'What's going on? Why is their flight so late?'

'I don't know,' he murmured, lost in his mind and concocting all sorts of implausible scenarios that would cause a flight delay for so long. 'Maybe I should go and find someone, see if there's a delayed flights information booth.'

Castle turned to leave, but Beckett grabbed his arm, pointed to the opening doors. 'Wait, wait, there they are,' she said in a voice so relieved she was nearly weeping.

He turned back and sure enough, there was Alexis and Shane, dragging their suitcases with them and both looking like the devil himself had slapped them around a little bit. When Alexis spotted her family waiting in the sea of faces, she looped her arm through Shane's, steered him towards her parents; once she reached them, she let go of her suitcase and threw them both into a hammerlock.

'Oh, I am so glad to see you guys, were both are!' she cried as she began to weep exhausted tears.

'What the hell happened that took you so long?' Beckett looked from Alexis to Shane.

'We'll talk about it in the car. Right now I want some fresh air.'

Since both of them looked absolutely shipwrecked, Castle and Beckett gave them their breathing room as they walked out of the airport to the parking tower where the late November wind whipped some colour back into their cheeks. When they'd buckled RJ in and Shane and Alexis were also strapped into the spacious backseat of the Lincoln hybrid, Beckett turned around from the front seat. 'Feel like talking now?'

'It started last night,' Shane began, 'they'd gotten a bad storm of freezing rain last night and the salt wasn't working fast enough on the runways at Orly, and the plane we were supposed to be on was T-boned by another plane that couldn't slow down.

'Oh my god, was anyone hurt?' Castle asked.

'Only the the pilot of the other plane, not our plane, he's in the hospital but he's going to be fine. Anyways, they knew they had to find a plane so the only one that was free in the hangar was a hundred and fifty seats smaller than the one the airline originally chartered,' the pathologist explained, 'which means that they basically had to have a lottery to figure out who was getting on the plane and who wasn't.'

'It was like something out of Schindler's List or Hotel Rwanda,' Alexis added.

'And then, because it was a smaller plane and the weather was shitty getting out of Orly, we had to stop in Iceland to refuel for two hours,' Shane finished. 'And you all know I'm not a good flier to begin with so this is doing nothing to help my state of mind.'

'My poor guy,' Alexis crooned, resting her head on his shoulder, then kissed his cheek as she murmured in his ear, 'I'll kiss it better later.'

'You couldn't have called us to tell us before hand?' Beckett asked as they negotiated their way over the bridge back into Manhattan.

'No, we were on the other side of the security when it happened, no cellphones allowed and the only payphones were all the way at the opposite end of our gate.' Shane let out a shaky breath, held Alexis' hand tightly in his. 'We couldn't risk getting out of line and possibly losing our spot.'

'Well the important thing is, you're here safe and sound now,' Castle told them, smiling a relieved smile in the review mirror. 'And that young man beside Shane has been waiting for that moment since Hallowe'en.'

'Home.' RJ grinned, showing off even more adorable white teeth to his big sister and her man. 'Less home.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	53. Good to Be Home B

'Oh that smells so good!'

'It does. I was expecting fire extinguisher fumes.'

Alexis rolled her eyes as she dragged her suitcase into the loft and raced over to her grandmother, giving her a python squeezing hug and babbling away about what happened with the plane while Castle attended to RJ and Beckett helped Shane take his suitcase into the loft.

'Really, Kate, it's okay, I was going to head home,' he started to protest.

'You're coming here for dinner anyways, just go crash with Alexis.'

Relief was sweet as the pressure of it lifted from his chest, and the handsome doctor headed for the stairs with a polite hello to Martha; Alexis followed him up and a few minutes later, they heard her bedroom door close. Beckett smiled, then made a beeline for the open bottle of merlot Martha had on the kitchen counter.

'You want the 'thank God my baby's home safely' or the 'I'm ignoring the upstairs romance' size glass?' Martha asked with a grin.

'How 'bout something in the middle?'

'We can do that.'

Martha found an appropriate sized glass for her daughter-in-law, let Becket pour while she sighed at Castle as he checked the roasting bird in the oven. 'Darling, I can assure you, I baby-sat the turkey like it was own of my own turkeys. Namely, you.'

'Katie, make sure we have poison control on stand-by,' Castle deadpanned, earning a swat to the arm. 'Dare I trust you to peel potatoes or should you continue to be a decorative kitchen accessory?'

'I'll will continue to be decorative while the babies, and Shane, finish their nap.' Martha looked around, confused. 'Kate, isn't your father coming?'

'No, sadly not, he'll be coming for dinner tomorrow. He had to drive to Pittsburgh to deliver a wedding gift of handmade dining room set so it would be in the couple's house before they returned from their honeymoon.' Beckett sipped her wine. 'I'll take care of the potatoes, Richard, you worry about the sweet potatoes and Martha, you just be you.'

A couple of hours later, the turkey was still roasting away when Alexis wandered downstairs. Though her brain was still in park, her stomach was in the mood to sample what her nose was scenting.

'Smells like the holidays,' she yawned. 'Is there any wine?'

'Red or white?' Castle offered.

'Whatever's open.'

'Now there's my genes coming out.' Martha poured her granddaughter a glass of red, passed it to her with a wink. 'Lover boy's not awake yet?'

Alexis flushed red as the wine in her glass. 'No, Grams, he's still getting it together after the flight.'

'Always a good test of a relationship to travel together,' Beckett commented as she poked at the potatoes, deemed them ready to come off the stove while she looked at her husband. 'Shows you how well you get along outside your comfort zone.'

'Poor Shane, he kept on apologizing for being such a suck, and I think if you really hard,' Alexis held up her left hand, 'you can see the impression of his finger-prints on my skin from when we took off out of Orly. I felt so bad for him, so I'm letting him sleep it off.'

Castle smiled, thought of when he was on his honeymoon with Beckett in Monaco. After a couple of very late nights taking in the sights and hitting the night spots, Beckett had taken pity on him and suggested they go to the beach, where she had let him get a nice Mediterranean tan while he slept the day away. He'd never been so thankful to have a wife who not only let him play but made sure he powered down when necessary.

'You feel up to making the potatoes?'

'Always.'

Beckett heard RJ stir in his nursery through the monitor, went upstairs to collect him. She pushed open the door and saw him sitting up in his crib, babbling to his stuffed bunny.

'Less home, Less home, Less, Less Less,' he sang, then turned his sunny expression to his mother. 'Mumum, Less home!'

'Yes she is, my prince. You want to come downstairs?'

RJ bobbed his head vigorously. 'Less moosh?'

'You want to give Alexis a kiss?'

'No.' He shook his head. 'Less moosh?'

'I don't understand, sweetheart.'

RJ wriggled against her, so Beckett set him on his feet and he wandered towards Alexis' door, shoved it open in. She watched as he marched right up to Alexis' bed where Shane was asleep, shirtless and poked him in the arm.

'You.'

'Wha-?' Shane lifted his head off the pillow, looked around. He gave RJ a bleary smile. 'Hey buddy, you finish your nap, too?'

'You moosh Less,' RJ scowled at him. 'Why moosh?'

Beckett had to choke back the snicker as RJ stared down his big sister's boyfriend, who was old enough to be his father. The toddler looked so much like Castle it was a little spooky. With his dark blue eyes and the same crease to his brow, he was more than his father's son, he was his own little Mini-Me.

Shane on his part, sat up and swung his legs over the side of Alexis' bed. 'Why moosh?'

'He means kiss,' Beckett explained from the doorway. 'He was watching on Skype with Rick and I when you surprised Alexis last week at her apartment, and wasn't too impressed.'

'Why moosh?' RJ demanded again.

'Because I love her, and that's one of the ways I show it,' Shane explained as he felt his palms go damp; he'd given testimony on multiple homicides and been less uncomfortable. 'Just like how your mommy and daddy kiss each other because they love each other.'

'Less fowers?'

'Have I bought Alexis flowers? Not today.' When Shane shook his head, RJ's scowl deepened.

'Less fowers.'

'Okay, I'll get her some flowers.'

RJ gave him a nod, then went back to his mother while Shane tugged on his sweater with his jeans. 'He doo.'

'He's cool?' Beckett verified, laughed when RJ nodded once more. 'Man, I hope you don't have any little sisters. They'll never have dates.'

* * *

When dinner was ready and the table was set for everyone, Beckett smiled as she watched Castle bring over the plate of carved turkey. Despite the fact she was combat trained with a knife, which came in handy for slicing dinner roasts, Castle had insisted on doing the honours.

'Where'd Shane disappear to?' he asked, surveying the table and making sure they had everything on the table.

'Oh, haha, RJ sent him on a mission.' She explained what happened when RJ had woken from his nap, and how the toddler had given him righteous shit over kissing Alexis, which had Castle laughing.

'Not even a year old and he's protecting big sister from the boys.'

The door to the loft opened and Shane returned, one hand behind his back just as Alexis came out of the ladies' room. 'Hey, where'd you go?' she asked, kissing his cheek.

'Your little bro said I had to get you flowers before it'd be okay with him to kiss you, so...' Shane drew his hand from behind his back and handed her a small clutch of mixed-colour blooms. 'Here.'

'Aw thanks.' It wasn't the first time he'd given her flowers but the idea that she had a little brother vetting her boyfriend and making him buy her a bouquet was too sweet. 'Ready for turkey?'

'Oh yeah.'

Beckett and Castle watched them, and she elbowed him in the ribs. 'Five bucks says we'll be wedding planning for our girl and the doctor.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	54. Kiss It Better: 11 Months, 28 Days

'Mumum!'

The sound of RJ calling for her had Beckett out of bed instantaneously. It wasn't his usual happy self, he was in distress and her heart was pounding in her chest. When she reached the nursery, she turned on the soft-glowing floor lamp and felt her gut tighten up when she saw RJ sitting up in his crib, rubbing at his throat and lips trembling.

'Mumum, hurt.'

'Where does it hurt?'

'Head. Tote.'

'Your head and throat? Did you bump?' Beckett lowered the rail of the crib, felt her son's head all over; there was no signs of a goose egg but he was definitely sweating. She found the glass thermometer and knelt so she was at eye level with RJ. 'Stick out your tongue like this.'

Beckett demonstrated and popped the wand in his mouth when he mimicked her actions. The moment she saw the red gauge climb to one-oh-one Fahrenheit, she knew it was time to call the doctor. 'Okay, my little prince, we'll get you fixed up. Mommy will be right back.'

'Bedda?'

'Yes, we'll make sure it's all better.'

Beckett moved briskly back into the bedroom, yanked the covers off of her husband; he started to curl into the foetal position in reflex. 'Get up,' she ordered him.

'Uncool, blanket thief. It can't possibly be seven am already.'

'RJ's sick, we need to take him to the emergency room.'

At this, all selfish pretense was gone and Castle was on his feet, pulling on his clothes. 'What is it?'

'I'm not sure, he's got a fever of one-oh-one, and he says his head and his throat hurt.'

'Okay. I'll get the car warmed, you get his bag and his coat.'

* * *

The ER at Saint Vincent's was surprisingly uncrowded despite the fact that it was past midnight on a Friday. Then again, Saint Vincent's was renowned for its efficiency in weeding out emergent cases versus after-hours doctor's visits thanks to the Fast Track clinic. The triage nurse called them up and Beckett sat with RJ, who'd begun to cry a little in the car, on her lap while she murmured he was a great little boy.

'Name?'

'Richard James Castle,' Beckett told him, handing over his little insurance card.

'And what is the issue this evening?'

'He woke up saying his head hurt, and his throat, and I checked his temperature at home, it was about one-oh-one Fahrenheit. That was about forty minutes ago?'

'Alright let's have a look. Any allergies?' the nurse asked as she gently but efficiently took RJ's vitals and noted them into his chart.

'No.'

'Okay. We'll get you in to see the doctor right away because this young man's temperature is at one-oh-three.'

She ushered them into an exam room, and when they laid him down on the gurney, RJ continued to sniffle pitifully.

'Mumum, hurt.'

'I know you hurt, baby, but the doctor's going to make it better.'

The door opened and a young female physician came in the room, followed by Andrea Hennessey. 'Evening, everyone, I'm Doctor Prentiss. You brought in your son, Richard James with a fever, headache and sore throat?'

'Yes. We call him RJ,' Beckett added.

'Very well, RJ, can you sit up for me.'

'No.' RJ pouted fiercely. 'Hurt.'

'Hey, RJ, remember me?' Andrea stepped forward, crouched so the boy could see her and she saw the light of knowledge flash in his eyes.

'Annie.'

'Close enough. I know it hurts but this nice lady is the doctor and she wants to find out what's making you hurt. Can you sit up for me?'

With some assistance from Castle, they got RJ sitting up, and his daddy sat behind him, making sure he stayed upright as she helped him take off his little night-shirt. 'There we are,' Beckett crooned as she held her son's little hand. 'Mommy and Daddy are right here.'

'Okay, RJ can you lift up your arms like this?' Prentiss lifted her arms like a bird about to take flight. 'Atta boy,' she cheered him, and stuck the digital thermometer in his armpit. She read the output, made a note on RJ's chart. 'Okay, this might be a little cold.'

Prentiss listened to RJ's chest with her stethoscope, then check under his jaw. 'Okay now stick out your tongue for me.'

'Wude.'

'Not for the doctor, it's not rude, son,' Castle chuckled.

RJ complied, and Prentiss clucked her tongue in sympathy. 'You, little dude, have one nasty case of strep throat. I'm going to order an IV course of antibiotics and get him admitted for the night. You're more than welcome to stay with him. Andrea, let's get penicillin five and because he's under one, we'll also add in a half-dose of Amoxicillin. Have them delivered up to his room in pediatrics. And I'm going to order a therapeutic dermal lavage as well.'

'You got it. What room?'

'Peds three-one-four.'

* * *

Once up in his hospital room, RJ felt much better when he was changed into his pint-sized hospital gown, which may have been the most depressing thing Castle had ever seen. He'd taken a moment to text Alexis and Shane and Martha, who would let everyone else know that RJ was staying the night in the hospital, before heading upstairs. When he walked in, he saw Andrea there with a bucket and was rubbing RJ back and shoulders down with a sponge soaked in a pungent fluid. RJ had a lidded cup in his hands and was sucking up a drink through a straw. Attached to his wrist her his little IV bags of medicine.

'That feel better, little man?' Andrea asked sweetly, and RJ nodded.

'Bedda. Tassy,' he added, poking the lid of his cup. 'Doo.'

'He means cool,' Beckett told her friend and she nodded.

'Well, a chilled-alcohol bath may stink, but since it has a lower freezing point than water, it's a little more effective. And a nice icy glass of apple juice gives him some vitamins, some sugar in the blood and most of all, it's great on the throat.'

'Tote bedda.'

'That's good baby. Try not to talk,' Castle told his boy. 'It'll work faster that way.'

'I think I'm done for the moment. We've given him his meds and cooled his skin, so we'll let him rest and keep an eye on him.'

As Andrea stripped off her gloves, Beckett caught the sparkle of a ring on the nurse's left hand and she squinted at it. 'Andrea? Is that what I think it is on your hand?'

'Oh you mean this gorgeous engagement ring?' Andrea held up her hand to show off the platinum band with a trio of channel set diamonds, wiggled her fingers excitedly.

'Hey, look at that! Congrats, girl,' Castle said, giving her a hug. 'When? How'd he do it?'

'The nineteenth, it was our one-year anniversary, and we were just at home, and talking about wrecking diving, and joking about hidden treasure, and before I knew it, he was on one knee and asking me to marry him.'

'That's so romantic,' Beckett sighed, pressing a hand to her heart.

'And he choose this style so that when we're diving or working, I don't have to take my ring off, since most engagement rings would puncture our medical gloves. He said...' Andrea trailed off as she got a little choked up, remembering the moment. 'He said one diamond was for me, one was for him and one was for the life we'd make together.'

'Well, now that we've adopted you, brace yourself. There's nothing we love more than planning weddings for people we love.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	55. Open Arms: 11 Months, 30 Days

'Hey, Katie?'

'Jenny, what's up?'

'Are you busy right now?'

Beckett sat up from her spot on the floor where she was playing with Alexis and RJ on a lazy winter morning. 'I'm at home with Alexis and RJ, why what's up?'

'I just got a rather disturbing call from Andrea Hennessey and she's in need of some girl time, you think you can come over? Like now? I know it's short notice but I wouldn't ask unless it was important.'

'Hold on.' Beckett set aside the hand-set. 'Honey-Milk needs me to head to her place for a few hours, something to do with Andrea.'

'The nurse? Sure, go, RJ and I will find some trouble to stir up.'

'Thank you. Jenny?' Beckett picked the phone back up. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Thanks a million Kate, you're the best.'

Confused but willing to be supportive, Beckett went upstairs, changed out of her at-home comfies in favour of pre-RJ jeans and sweater that matched the scarf Alexis had given her for her birthday. She headed out, texting Castle on her way.

_On my way to HM's. Girl talk. RJ & A chilling home. love you.  
_

A few seconds later, when she was on her way into the subway station Beckett received a return message - _Enjoy. Will call when home. love you too_.

When she got to Honey-Milk's apartment, she walked in to find Meredeth and Lanie sitting there with Andrea who looked like someone had canceled her birthday.

'What's going on?'

'Come have a seat. You want some tea?'

'Sure.'

Honey-Milk went into the kitchen while Beckett sat down across from Andrea, who was tugging out a fresh tissue. 'Sweetie, what's going on? Why are you so upset?'

'My sisters, they...' Andrea trailed off, tried to compose herself. 'They started a betting pool on how long it would take Daniel to call off the wedding.'

The living room errupted in volcanic fury and disbelief; all the women began talking at once, questions tumbling over each other at a breakneck pace until Honey-Milk brought in the teapot and a tray of cups along with a plate full of Meredeth's oatmeal raisin cookies.

'Okay, okay, why don't we let Andrea talk, ladies,' she suggested, pouring out tea.

'Excellent idea,' Lanie agreed, leaning forward. 'First thing, how did you find out they were doing this?'

'I was on my way home from work this morning, and I got a call on my phone, it was my sister Cora's friend Nila. She'd dialed the wrong number but thought she was talking to Cora and asked if Cora was still taking bets on when the wedding would be called off because she had fifty dollars she wanted to invest in a sure thing.'

Beckett's brain went blank; it was impossible for her to comprehend how someone could treat their family like that. It sounded like something out of a soap opera and yet, she'd closed cases involving West African drug lords, diamond smuggling snakes, alleged CIA agents and perhaps most memorably the infamous curse of the mummy. She had seen the kind of vitriol humans were capable of feeling and unfortunately, a sweet compassionate woman like Andrea had those kind in her family.

Meredeth, on the other hand, had zero problem finding her voice. 'That is the most ridiculous, asinine, disgusting thing I have ever heard in my life, and I write vigilante crime drama for a living. Who the fuck is Cora to do something like that?'

'I'm not done,' Andrea said quietly.

'Sorry. Continue.'

'I called Nila out on her gaffe, then called Cora up and she didn't even try to deny it, she just said she took the tentative date for the wedding for herself because she thought that Daniel was going to leave me at the altar. And the crowning touch was when Gerry got on the line and backed Cora's story, telling me if he left me on a day that no-one had chosen, they were going to give me the money so I could go to a health spa and lose some weight.'

'Who the- What-I can't- I have no words,' Lanie finally managed to get out, she was so angry.

'So when Daniel got home, I told him I wanted to elope with him at New Years and he said that would be just as bad as actually calling off the wedding because we'd be letting on that Cora had gotten to us and we'd be denied from having a great party to celebrate starting our married life together. He said he really liked the ideas we'd already bounced around for ideas and we shouldn't be denied them just because my family sucks.'

'Yeah, there's no way you should have to make _your_ plans for _your_ wedding around _them_.' Beckett jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

'I agreed with Daniel, and that's when he called up the fairy godmother and she invited me over for tea. When I told her everything, she called you guys up.'

'And that was most-def the right call. We're all married ladies and we all had different kinds of weddings and receptions. We've got tonnes of advice and help to offer you,' Meredeth told her. 'We adopted you, remember? That means we get to help you plan this wedding, from the cocktail napkins to picking up dresses and dance lessons for the boys if they need them to the bachelorette party. You are in for a wild ride.'

'On top of which, two of us are married to cops and one _is_ a cop, we have any party security to keep unwanted fuckwit Coras and Nilas out of the parties,' Honey-Milk added. 'So let's hear some of these lovely ideas you had with Daniel.'

'Really?' Andrea's eyes filled up at their generosity and warmth. 'You want to hear about it?'

'Uh, hello?' Meredeth used her best keep-it-simple-stupid voice. 'We told you, we adopted you. Spill.'

'We're thinking October fifteenth, the heart of the fall, with all those really rich and warm colours, like pumpkin and russet and burnished gold, and having the ceremony at The River Valley Inn.'

'Oh, I've been there a couple of times, it's so beautiful, it'd be perfect for a fall wedding,' Meredeth sighed dreamily. 'There are so many places for amazing photographs.'

'And Daniel's said he wants our first dance as a couple right after the ceremony, in this beautiful pavilion with a fountain. It's the place where we had our first dance as a couple, like a real dance, not that dressed-up sex grinding you do in a club. It was this beautiful moment right at sunset and everything looked like it was covered in gold as we waltzed around the fountain.'

All the women's hearts sighed romantically, but it was Lanie who spoke up. 'Now why would you want to elope and miss out on a moment like that?'

'I don't know.' The last word came out on a catch in Andrea's voice and she broke into sobs again, this time out of gratitude and she buried her face in her hands. She felt one of them pat her knee, another her back, and a third pass her a tissue. 'Thank you,' she said to Beckett, when she realized who had given her the Kleenex.

'Andrea, we think you're pretty great, you know. We're all busy people and we don't do this for just anyone,' Meredeth reassured her. 'So when we say we're goin to help, brace yourself. We mean it.'

'What about Daniel?' The bride-to-be looked around at her newfound group of fairy-godmothers. 'He wants to be included in this, too.'

'Two words,' Beckett giggled. 'My husband. Castle loves weddings and parties, and yours will be no exception.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


	56. So Happy Together

When Beckett arrived home a couple of hours later, she wasn't surprised to see her husband home with their children already. She dropped her purse and keys on the table just inside the door and toed off her boots as she called out to them.

'Hey guys, I'm home.'

'Hey, is everything okay with Andrea?' Alexis asked as she helped RJ put his toys away. 'Did she and Daniel break up?'

'No, nothing like that. Andrea's sisters pulled a really nasty stunt and she was upset with them, wanting to cancel the wedding to elope at New Years with her fiance.'

'That's not how you get back at them. You have a fabulous wedding and you don't invite them,' Castle said as he drained spaghetti into a colander.

Beckett nodded her agreement. 'That's what we told her, Meredeth and Lanie and Jenny and I, and we spent a couple of hours helping her expand on ideas she had with Daniel for the ceremony.'

'Mumum, see?' RJ pointed to his basket of toys that he'd picked up after playing. 'Nee.'

'They are neat, good job, buddy.' Alexis high-fived her little brother. 'Let's go wash up for dinner.'

'Nee hans.'

'That's right we need our hands neat and clean for dinner.'

She helped RJ to his feet and they went for the downstairs bathroom, while Beckett went over to the kitchen; the aroma of fresh tomatoes and garlic and melted cheese was like heaven. 'What are we having tonight, chef?'

'It's a regular Italian feast in here. Spaghetti with spicy red sauce, turkey meatballs, Caesar salad and fresh cheesy garlic bread.'

'That gushing you hear is the waterfalls juicing up in my mouth.'

'Wine?' Castle held up the bottle that had just finished breathing, poured a glass at her nod. 'Does it feel funny?'

'Does what feel funny?'

'Going back to work on Monday.'

'A little, but then, I know that once I'm back in the routine, it'll feel amazing. I know I'll have to shuffle priorities now that we've got a little one, but-'

'Hey, hey.' Castle covered her hand, held it tightly. 'Don't skimp on your job because you're a mom now. RJ is going to be so proud of you, that his mommy is out catching baddies. Or dashin' them as Tessi says. It's not going to be easy but we are a team and we make it work.'

Beckett gave him a soft, sincere smile. There weren't many of these moments given Castle's joking nature so when they cropped up, she knew he really meant it. 'I have a sudden urge to hold my son.'

'Mumum, nee!'

RJ and Alexis returned from their hands washing and Beckett scooped him up into her arms to give him a noisy kiss. 'Oh, my little prince, I'm gonna miss you when I'm at work on Monday.'

'Dash baddies?' RJ had learned this phrase from Tessi, the little fountain of chatter with the new babies. 'Like Pito?'

'Yes, exactly, just like Esposito. It means I'll have to go away sometimes, but Daddy's going to be here all the time with you.'

The little boy nodded. 'Mumum dash baddies. Yea Mumum,' he clapped his hands. 'Goo' shob.'

With such simple words from her precious little guy, nearly all of Beckett's worries about returning to work were allayed. She gave him another noisy kiss, then plunked him into his highchair. 'You hungry?'

'Mee-bas!'

'That's right, RJ we're having meatballs.' Alexis grinned at her little brother. It was so much fun to be home and to see him healthy after he'd gotten his throat infection. 'Can you say spaghetti?'

'Pah-detty.'

'That's pretty close. Try again, _spa_-ghetti.'

'_Pah_-detty.'

'Soup's on,' Castle annonced, bringing the pot of pasta to the table, along with the other accompaniments and saw RJ looking around, confused. 'What is it, RJ?'

'No' soup, Daddy. Pah-detty mee-bas.'

Beckett chuckled; their son was at the age where he took everything literally but she knew spending his days with his daddy and big sister would soon fix that. 'It's a saying, sweetie. Would you like to try some?'

* * *

Later, when RJ was tucked into bed and Alexis was out with Shane and his friends, Castle and Beckett were enjoying a second glass of wine by the fireplace, enjoying the homeyness of the night. They weren't going to get very many easy nights like this once she was back on the job, they knew, so tonight, they were making the most of it.

'The baby's tucked in, the young woman's off with her boyfriend, and Mom and Dad have the house essentially to themselves.' Beckett tilted her head, nipped at her husband's jawline lightly. 'Whatever shall we do with all that privacy?'

'Oh I think we'll think of something,' he murmured back. His blood began to move around happily and he set aside their wine so they wouldn't upset their glasses; Castle shifted so his wife was beneath him, her angles fitting against his body like puzzle pieces. He'd just heard her first sweet sigh when his phone buzzed. 'Hold that thought, Kate.'

Castle picked up his phone and sighed in relief. 'Alexis, just texting that she's spending the night at Shane's and they'll be here for breakfast tomorrow.'

'You know what this means?' Beckett said with a playful glint in her eye, walking her fingers up his chest.

'We'll need another pound of bacon?'

'Not just that, but it means tonight, we don't have to go upstairs to do this.'

Grabbing two fistfuls of cotton, Beckett ripped open Castle's shirt and sent the buttons flying and lightly scratched her fingernails down his chest as the ruined shirt landed behind her on the coffee table. 'I've been wanting this all day,' she said in a low voice. 'Mama needs her sugar.'

'Oh, oh okay,' he chuckled as she yanked him down and gave him a hot, mind-melting kiss. 'Mmf, you are in the mood for it, aren't you?'

'Gimme,' was all she said.

Castle had heard enough and hauled her up so they were sitting on the couch again, with Beckett straddling his lap. His hands streaked under her sweater and ripped at the clasp of her bra. Both sweater and lingerie hit the floor behind the couch and he savaged her mouth as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them. His touch was a little on the rough side but from her excited and delighted gasps, he knew his girl was into it.

Beckett's heart galloped against her ribs and she rocked her hips hard against Castle's as her skin heated. She wanted him inside her, not making love, not even having sex, just the basic instinctual and animal need to mate. Slithering backwards, she stood up in front of him and shimmied out of her jeans and her panties so she was naked but for the glint of her wedding rings in the firelight. Beckett recognized the look on his face and touched her finger tips to the back of her neck, then traced them down over her breasts, lightly grazing her nipples, down the curves of her post-baby body to the tops of her thighs.

'Rich,' she murmured, 'I love you.'

Castle watched her come back to him, straddle him again, only she kept her body inches above his so that she could tug at his belt buckle, and he had room to arch his hips up to shove off his pants and boxers; his brain went into overdrive when she lowered herself onto him, so he filled her. He watched her eyes go wide and dark and her hips began to move against his.

'Kate, I love you,' he murmured back to her and let his senses take over.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.


	57. Happy Birthday RJ: December 2

_So here we are, everyone! It's the conclusion of this installment of the Crumbsverse, but not to worry because there is not one but TWO new stories headed your way quite shortly - by popular request the Alexis/Shane relationship story and Beckett's first case back on the job. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two most faithful and ardent fans, the two FF-writers and fellow citizens of Twitter-opolis who always encourage me to keep going even when I feel very low and am ready to call it quits - Ariel119 and NCISchick, your support means more than I could ever say. Thank you for being such wonderful fans and friends :) you're the best, and for the rest of you, keep on reading and reviewing and adding me and the Crumbsverse to your favourites! _

* * *

One year, Beckett thought, as she stood over her son in his crib and watched him sleep. One year since she'd spent the night sweating and panting her way through what she was told was actually a rather easy labour to bring this beautiful bit of heaven into the world. So many things he learned and seen and done. She thought of all those little moments with him, from the first time she'd held him in her arms to watching him crawl, his first words and steps. And there were so many more to come.

RJ stirred, rubbing his nose against his beloved stuffed bunny and stretched as he blinked his eyes open. When he saw his mother standing above him, he offered her a charming grin.

'Mo-nin, Mumum.'

'Morning, birthday boy.'

'Bur-day.' RJ's grin widened. 'Me bur-day. I big.'

'You are indeed.'

He held up his bunny for her inspection. 'Omeo bur-day too?'

'Is that his name?' Beckett leaned on the rail. 'Did bunny tell you his name is Oatmeal?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Well, then we'll have to make sure he gets his own little carrot cake, won't we?'

RJ nodded, then scrambled to his feet. 'Daddy!'

Beckett glanced over her shoulder and saw that Castle was standing in the doorway with the video camera, capturing the moment on film. He was still sleep-rumpled and his hair was sticking out at right angles to his scalp, just like the little man in the crib. 'Of course, it's our resident paparazzi. Can you wave hi to Daddy?'

'Hi Daddy! Me bur-day!'

'Yes it is, December second and it's RJ's first birthday. You are one year old today, can you show how many that is?'

RJ examined his hands and pointed his index finger in the air, and both parents clapped excitedly for him; they were joined shortly by Alexis in her warm-looking robe and Shane in flannel sleep-pants and a t-shirt who also made cooing noises over the birthday boy.

'What's the big man want for breakfast?' Shane asked RJ; he knew the tot loved it when he treated him like a grown-up. Ever since Thanksgiving when RJ had given him crap over kissing Alexis and not even buying her flowers, Shane had found that talking to him man-to-man was always the most effective way to communicate with him. 'Eggs Benedict? Baked Alaska? Shrimp and grits?'

'Panakes an' ships!'

'Pancakes with chips?' Alexis asked, making sure she understood him and RJ bobbed his head like a sparrow drunk on worms.

'Panakes an' ships!'

'I'll see what we can do.'

She and Shane headed downstairs with Castle while Beckett picked RJ up out of his crib and put him on the changing table, chatting to him while she changed him. Once dressed, they headed for the kitchen. Not surprisingly, Shane and Alexis had the con while Castle put a little pile of presents on the living room table. At each place setting there was a napkin and a juice glass printed with Bugs Bunny. The kid loved rabbits, which Beckett prayed was a subtle prediction for her son's teenage years. She also made a mental note never to let the boy watch _Watership Down_, as she watched RJ put Omeo on the table beside his spot and give him a little kiss on the cheek before going over to Alexis and patting her legs.

' 'Mell yummy, Less,' he told her. 'What 'mell yummy?'

'That would be the bacon Shane is making and I am working on your pancakes, little bro.' Alexis set her spoon down, then settled RJ on the counter so he could see what she was doing. 'First I started with some flour, then we're going to add these ingredients.' She pointed to the little bowls of sugar, salt, baking powder and vanilla. 'Think you can help me?'

'I big, I help Less.'

Beckett watched as her children - the one she'd met and the one she'd made - put their heads together as Alexis told RJ what each thing was and got him to repeat it before dumping it in the bowl. She made no effort to wipe away the little tears of pride and utter joy that had gathered in her eyes and spilled over in seeing them together. She swallowed tightly, took the napkin Castle offered her as he continued to video them together.

'It's alright, Mom,' he murmured to her. 'We've got quite a pair there, don't we?'

'Yes we do.'

* * *

A few hours later, the domestic bliss of RJ's birthday morning was replaced with the jubilant cacophony of a child's birthday party. Everyone was there, from the usual suspects to the newbies of Daniel and Andrea; Castle had invited them when he'd learned from Beckett the depth of Andrea's sisters' nastiness and refused to take no for an answer when they tried to protest He knew it had been the right call when he saw RJ zoom over to hug her in greeting and say his thanks for making him better after his bout of strep throat.

'Annie fisty?' he asked, tugging her hand towards the table where various kinds of drinks and snacks were set up. 'Where Dan?'

'He had to go to work, sweetie, but he says hello and happy birthday.'

'Danks.'

'I got it from here, RJ, I think Mommy is ready for you and your friends to play the next game,' Castle laughed, steering his son in the direction of the other little ones. 'He's taking a page out of Tessi Esposito's book, making sure everyone has a snack.'

'He's a great kid. Oh, I brought this.' Andrea held out a little wrapped box. 'It's a Peter Rabbit sippy cup. Daniel and I picked it out after you mentioned at the hospital he likes bunnies.'

'He'll love it, I'm sure. How's the wedding planning going?'

'It's coming. I've spoken with my mother and it has been made very clear to her that she can come to the wedding and give me away but neither of those two little...well, I can't use those words at a one-year-old's birthday party, so let's say those two individuals aren't welcome at any of the wedding related parties.'

'Understood. I'll be sure to make a note of that when we have your Jack-and-Jill next month.'

Andrea looked at him with such gratitude she thought she might burst. 'You guys are too much.'

'Here.' Castle passed her a paper-cup of punch. 'Take this and let's go join in the reindeer games.'

He made his way over to the mat where the kids were playing a junior version of Twister, and for a moment, he watched Beckett with their beautiful boy. A year, he thought, since he'd watched his warrior queen fight her way through labour and bring that gorgeous miracle into the world. He remembered the look of pure joy on her face as she'd uttered those immortal words. _I did it, I had a baby_, she'd cried to him, and the moment Andrea herself had put him in Beckett's arms, he'd fallen in love all over again.

'Daddy!'

Castle shook himself from his sentimental daydream as his son wandered over and gave him a squeezing hug around the knees. 'What is it, big guy?'

'Love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Iss-deam now?'

'Soon.'

When it was indeed time for cake and ice cream, and everyone was crowded around to sing to the little man of the day, Castle had his mother snap a picture of the five of them - himself, Beckett, Alexis and Shane all helping RJ blow out the candles on his cake - and made a note to print and frame it right away so Beckett would have the photo to put on her desk at the precinct on Monday morning.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy


End file.
